


Fairy Heart

by serenityabrin



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar offers to help Alexander in a quest to find an ancient magical artifact.  Along the way, Alexander and Edgar connect over their similar experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post King's Quest 7 in an AU where King's Quest 6 has not occurred. The story is canonical in all other respects. The story includes references to the tie-in books but familiarity with these books is unnecessary to read this story.

Edgar spent his first day in Daventry being given a tour of Rosella's family castle.  Valanice had welcomed him when they'd arrived from Etheria but Edgar did not have a chance to meet King Graham or Prince Alexander until dinner.

 

While giving him the tour, Rosella had showed him the royal dining room with a table so large Edgar couldn't guess how many people it could sit.  He anticipated a very awkward and uncomfortable meal.

 

So, he was surprised to find himself sitting in a small sitting room when dinner-time came.  The table was surprisingly intimate, almost too small to sit five people comfortably.  Sitting across from the king and queen, Edgar almost wished he had dozens of guests to hide himself amongst.

 

"So, Edgar," Valanice said, "It's lovely to have you here.  You've been such an attentive host while we've been in your lands.  We're very happy to have the chance to return the favor."

 

"Indeed," Graham said.  "And I'm happy to have the chance to thank you for helping Rosella during her adventure in Tamir.  I'm very glad you were there to help her out."

 

"Oh, um."  Edgar didn't know what to say.  He hadn't been prepared for praise.  "Really, that's not necessary.  Rosella did all the hard work.  I barely did anything at all."

 

Graham chuckled.  "That's not how Rosella tells it."

 

"Father-" Rosella protested, but Alexander interrupted.

 

"Perhaps we should hear Edgar's side of things.  I'm sure it will be very illuminating."  He gave Rosella an amused look.  She rolled her eyes but did not protest.

 

"Well, Edgar," Graham said.  "Would you like to regale us with the tale?  I admit it's been awhile since I've heard this tale.  I'd be happy to hear it again."

 

Valanice nodded her agreement.

 

Being the center of attention wasn't what Edgar had been prepared for and he wasn't entirely sure what to say.  "Um, well, I first saw Rosella when Lolotte's goons brought her to the castle."

 

"Lolotte was the evil fairy who took you as a child, right?" Graham asked.

 

Edgar nodded.  He was still a little thrown by their interest, especially in a tale he assumed they knew well.  "She, ah, she thought Rosella was a spy of Genesta."

 

"That was the fairy whose talisman Lolotte stole," Rosella added helpfully.

 

"Right," Edgar said.  "Lolotte had just stolen the talisman from Genesta.  It was a huge deal for her.  She'd been after Genesta forever, and she knew that Genesta only had a day so she was very wary.  Rosella was dressed as a peasant and didn't look particularly threatening but Lolotte wasn't going to take any chances."

 

"And yet she gave Rosella three tasks to complete rather than have her slain," Alexander said.  He had a speculative look in his eyes.  "You didn't happen to have anything to do with that, did you?"

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edgar thought about the awkward conversation he'd had with Lolotte where he'd argued against her knee-jerk reaction to have Rosella killed.  He hadn't wanted to reveal that he had been taken with Rosella's beauty but his interest had been the only thing to get any traction with his fake-mother.  When she had realized his feelings, she had been amused and condescending as she mocked him for his weakness -- all in that sickly sweet tone she used that was supposed to be loving.

 

"It's true that Lolotte didn't want to release Rosella or, um . . ." Edgar couldn't quite bring himself to say Lolotte was going to have Rosella killed.  "And I did point out that Rosella might be able to procure a unicorn.  Everyone knows unicorns are susceptible to young maidens."

 

Rosella laughed.  "If only it had been that simple."

 

She shared a smile with Edgar, as if he understood what she meant.  He realized that he actually did not know how she had caught the unicorn.  He had only seen her ride up with the beast before Lolotte's goons flew her up to the castle and led the unicorn to the castle stables.

 

While he was curious, Edgar didn't want to reveal his ignorance.  He glanced at the others, and found them waiting for him to keep going.

 

"Um, for as long as I can remember, Lolotte had had her sights on the unicorn that frequented the meadows of Tamir.  She had tried several times to catch it but to no avail.  I said that if she let Rosella go, she might finally get the unicorn.  At worst, Rosella would simply run away and that wasn't something a spy would do.  Honestly, I thought Rosella _would_ run away.  I couldn't imagine anyone would want to return to Lolotte.  I was very surprised when she returned with the unicorn."

 

"And once she had the unicorn, did you suggest that she steal the golden hen too?" Valanice asked.

 

Edgar shook his head.  "No.  Once she had the unicorn, she warmed to the idea of Rosella getting her things.  I did protest that sending Rosella against ogres was much too dangerous but Lolotte told me that if Rosella died in the attempt, it would merely solve the problem.  Either Lolotte would get Genesta's magic hen or she would be rid of a spy.  That was her thinking with Pandora's box too."

 

"I was hoping to ask about that," Alexander said.  "Rosella said that the box was in a crypt with a mummy and many strange symbols.  Do you know who was buried there?"

 

Surprised by the question, Edgar could only shrug.  "It's one of the remnants of the lost city of Tanalore."

 

" _One_ of?  There are more?" There was an eager light in Alexander's eyes, which only confused Edgar further.

 

But he nodded.  "The crypt by Whateley Manor was the only one in Tamir, but on the other side of the Impossible Mountains, you can find a few of them.  Not many.  But some of them were . . . detached from Tanalore City whenever whatever happened to it happened.  Lolotte has a key to at least one of the ones on the other side of the Mountains.  I went with her once after she got the key.  She tested it but I think she was looking for Pandora's Box, so she never went back when she saw that it wasn't in there."

 

"There's a swamp beyond the Impossible Mountains, right?" Graham said.  He turned to Rosella.  "That's where you found the fruit that saved my life?"  She nodded, and Graham turned back to Edgar.  "I've heard the lost city is somewhere on the continent.  Do you think it is in the swamp?"

 

"I have no idea.  The two crypts I know of appeared to be growing out of the stone," Edgar said.  "The one Lolotte took me to was in the middle of nowhere.  I didn't see any city."

 

"I can believe that," Alexander said.  He turned to look at his father.  "Whatever happened to Tanalore made it un-findable.  That kind of magic likely ripped the city from this reality -- or the reality where it was originally from -- and that can be a violent and unpredictable process.  I would wager the crypts were part of the city that, I don't know, dropped off during the process of removal.  There are probably parts of Tanalore scattered all over the continent."

 

His tone was even and his voice soft but there was a definite spark of interest in his eyes when he glanced over at Edgar.

 

"Well, I hope the other crypt was easier to get to than it was getting the Magic Fruit," Rosella said.  "One encounter with a troll in a pitch-black cave is more than enough for me."

 

"Troll?" Edgar frowned, not sure what she was talking about.  He was beginning to realize that while he had been present for many of the events during Rosella's adventure to Tamir and he knew her main purpose was to retrieve a fruit to save her ailing father's life, he didn't actually know the particulars of how she had achieved her quest.

 

His question was overlooked, though, as Alexander said, "The crypt you saw, did it have a symbol above the door -- a sun rising over a trident?"

 

His eagerness finally slipped into his voice and he leaned closer to Edgar in his enthusiasm.

 

Edgar had to think a moment.  The trip to the crypt had been so long ago and such an unimportant moment in his life that the memory needed some polishing before it became clear.

 

But Alexander's words triggered something for him.  "Actually, yes.  I think it did.  How did you know?"

 

"What are you going on about Alexander?" Valanice asked.

 

Alexander turned his attention back to his parents.  "I have read about that symbol in one of Manannan's spellbooks.  It's said that there were magical store-houses disguised as crypts where objects of power were kept.  They were used by a network of wizards, now long gone.  But these same wizards had unlocked the art of Conjuring Gems.  They could imbue gems with magic that could aid in their spellwork."

 

"That's very interesting, I'm sure," Valanice said, "But that sounds like the kind of magic best left alone."

 

"Oh, there's no harm in it.  Indeed, I think a Conjuring Gem could be extremely helpful.  I have been researching a spell to reverse Morowyn's condition but the ingredients . . . well, suffice to say, a Conjuring Gem might very well make an unworkable spell into a workable one."  Alexander turned to Edgar again.  "Did you see inside the crypt?  Did you see a small glowing gem?"

 

"Sorry.  I stood outside while Lolotte went in.  I never saw the inside."  Edgar was rather lost about what Alexander was talking about but he felt bad not to be able to give him the answer he wanted.

 

Still, Alexander did not look defeated.  "Do you think you could find the crypt again?"

 

"Now, Alexander," Valanice said sternly.  "You can't be spared for the months it would take you to reach Tamir just to go on a wild goose chase."

 

"It wouldn't take months," Rosella said.  "Edgar can teleport.  Can't you, Edgar?"

 

Suddenly scrutinized by all four members of the royal family, Edgar wasn't sure how to respond.  "Well, to someplace I've already been--"

 

"See!  It doesn't need to take long," Rosella said.  While Alexander's enthusiasm was still being contained, Rosella's was bald and open.  "Surely an expedition for Morowyn's sake would be worth it."

 

Valanice did not look impressed.  "You shouldn't presume on Edgar, Rosella.  And he's only just arrived.  Morowyn's not going anywhere."

 

"But that's exactly it, Mother," Rosella said.  "His condition worsens every day.  Isn't that right, Alexander?"

 

Alexander nodded.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Edgar asked.  Then, after a moment's thought, "And who is Morowyn?"

 

Valanice, Rosella, and Alexander looked ready to answer, but Graham was the one who spoke.  "Morowyn is a wizard.  He had been a good friend to Daventry for as long as I have been king.  However, he fell victim to his own hubris.  He cast a spell to extend his own life but it . . . went awry.  The spell did manage to extend his life but . . ."

 

"He's turning into a tree," Rosella finished for her father.

 

Alexander said, "Morowyn's two apprentices -- Princess Lydia and Cyril -- managed to find a way to slow the progression of the spell but he's already rooted to the spot.  I fear if we do not find a solution soon, there will be no Morowyn left to save."

 

Edgar was reminded of Ceres back home.  She had been turned into a tree, and Valanice had managed to free her.  But Ceres was Mother Nature, and Edgar knew that the enchantment she was under was likely very different than the one holding this Morowyn fellow.

 

"It does sound serious."  The hesitation in Edgar's voice was clearly audible.

 

Gently, Alexander laid his hand on Edgar's arm to get his attention.  His enthusiasm was once again banked and he looked calm and collected.  "Would you be willing to take me to the crypt you mentioned?"  His tone was perfectly neutral, and Edgar didn't feel any pressure from him to answer yes or no.

 

But he sensed it would be disappointing if he said no.  "I . . . I can take you to Tamir.  I'm less sure where the crypt is.  It's been a long time since I saw it.  But I can try to locate it again."

 

He glanced at Valanice and Graham as he spoke.  Valanice did not look terribly impressed and Graham's expression was unreadable.  Not sure if he was doing the right thing, he turned his gaze back to Alexander.  The friendly regard from the prince helped ease his uncertainty.

 

"And would you be able to take me too?" Edgar ripped his gaze from Alexander's eyes to look at Rosella.

 

"Rosella!" Valanice scolded.

 

Rosella quickly defended herself.  "I have long wanted to see Genesta again and thank her for her help."

 

"Thank her for _her_ help.  You're the one who saved her," Valanice said.

 

"But if she had not reached out to me through the Magic Mirror, I never would've had the chance to get the Magic Fruit and save Father's life.  That means the world to me."  Rosella smiled at her father, who offered her an amused smile in return.

 

Valanice did not look entirely mollified but she also looked at Graham, and Edgar had the sense that she was remembering Graham's sickness.  Edgar wasn't sure what the sickness was, but he remembered how rushed Rosella had been when they had parted in Tamir.  She clearly feared for her father's life and would not be delayed.

 

Even for Edgar's rather ill-thought-out proposal.

 

Edgar tried not to think about that.

 

Valanice finally let out a much put upon sigh.  "Very well."

 

Rosella smiled triumphantly and turned to Edgar.  "Well, Edgar?  Would you take me too?"

 

She looked so eager that Edgar didn't have the heart to refuse her.

 

*****

 

The small Castle Daventry courtyard where Edgar had taken refuge was quiet and shadowed.  There was some light spilling out from the windows above and the doorway but mostly there was only moonlight, which was currently hidden behind clouds.

 

It felt secluded and intimate, a perfect place for Edgar to disappear for a little while and think.  Rosella's family -- indeed everyone -- had been nothing but nice to him and yet he felt bombarded since his arrival.  He'd spent his whole time growing up only being shown attention when it amused Lolotte to give it to him.  Her goons were silent and lifeless, no more than puppets at her command.

 

Edgar hadn't yet recovered from the whirlwind of finding his real parents, being stolen again, and then being rescued by Rosella.  Showing Rosella the sights of Eldritch had lulled him into a false feeling of calm but he realized now that he was still very much adrift.

 

And now he had promised to return to Tamir tomorrow.  Perhaps if he'd had time to think about it, he could have refused.  But, even now, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

 

"Edgar?"

 

Not expecting anyone at this hour, Edgar's head snapped up in surprise.  He found Alexander standing not too far away.

 

"Prince Alexander."

 

Smiling slightly, Alexander said, "Please, there's no need for titles.  Alexander is fine.  May I join you?"

 

Still thrown by Alexander's unexpected presence, it took Edgar a moment to get his wits together.  "Of-of course.  It's your garden after all."

 

"And you are our guest," Alexander pointed out, though he did take the opportunity to sit on the bench besides Edgar.  "It looks like you are looking for some peace and quiet.  I have no wish to intrude."

 

"You're not."  Edgar said it before he could think about it.  Despite the fact that he did wish for some time alone to think, he found he wasn't too bothered to have Alexander here.  Graham and Valanice were both intimidating in their own way, though they clearly meant well.  And, while he adored her, Rosella was all enthusiasm and motion.  Alexander seemed like quiet company. 

 

Alexander's quiet smile returned, apparently pleased to learn he was no bother.  His sharp eyes studied Edgar though, and Edgar wondered if he hadn't guessed more of Edgar's feelings than even Edgar knew.

 

"Well, I won't take up much of your time.  There was just a small matter I wanted to clear up before tomorrow."

 

"And what would that be?" Edgar asked, a cautious note in his voice.

 

Alexander did not show any reaction to his wariness.  He remained calm and unruffled as he said, "At dinner, it seemed to me that you . . ."  He paused, clearly searching for the right words.  "I know I sprang the idea of going to Tamir on you and I know my enthusiasm got the better of me.  I did not mean to put you in an awkward spot.  I can understand if you are hesitant to go back.  If you do not want to go, I would feel terrible to make you feel that you had to.  You really don't."

 

"What about Morowyn?" Edgar asked.

 

Alexander looked out over the garden and sighed.  "I fear my enthusiasm for this idea stems from the hopelessness of the situation.  Cyril, Crispin, and even Lydia -- we've all searched for some cure for Morowyn but I think he knew that there was no such cure to be found.  The Conjuring Gem is the long shot of all long shots."

 

He turned back to Edgar, his smile now sad.  "When Rosella told us about her adventure to Tamir, I entertained the idea that the crypt with Pandora's Box could be part of the lost city of Tanalore.  I had come across it in my research.  From her description, it was clear that it was not the right kind of crypt.  But I had considered the possibility, so when you said there was another crypt . . . well, I guess having the possibility suddenly almost a reality was so unexpected that I let the idea carry me away."

 

"But what you said is true, isn't it?" Edgar asked.  "If there's a Conjuring Gem in the crypt, it could cure Morowyn?"

 

Alexander nodded slightly, but he said, " _Could_.  Possibly.  It's all theory.  I've never used a Conjuring Gem, and no one I know, not even Crispin, has any real knowledge of the Gems.  I have a theory that they could work but my theory could be based on faulty knowledge of what the Gems actually are and how they work.  And even if I have understood them correctly, mastering and using the Gem could be the work of a lifetime of study.  And even then, it still might be incompatible with Morowyn's particular spell.  Reversing the spell is not so problematic, but reversing it while keeping Morowyn intact has proven the real thorn in the issue.  No, I must look at this rationally.  Much as I wish this to be the magical cure I hope it is, it is likely nothing but the wild goose chase Mother accused it of being."

 

He looked back out at the garden.  Edgar wouldn't say he was despondent or disappointed but the light of excitement from earlier was gone, and that bothered Edgar.

 

"I think it's still worth trying."  Edgar's soft words brought Alexander's focus back to him, and for some reason having his attention flustered Edgar.

 

"Are you sure?  You seemed very hesitant at dinner.  I honestly don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do."

 

"It's not that I don't want to do it," Edgar said in a rush, but then paused.  He felt self-conscious and vulnerable, but Alexander was wearing a patiently expectant expression.  Edgar felt obligated to explain himself.

 

Huffing unhappily, he finally admitted, "It's more a question of being able to.  I technically _can_ teleport anywhere I want and I _can_ take others with me but it's still very new to me.  Lolotte said my magic was worthless and didn't warrant cultivating.  She discouraged me from ever trying it.  When I returned to Etheria . . . well, the very air breathes magic there.  I have practiced using my magic but . . . it's all so new and I don't want to disappoint you.  Or worse, embarrass myself somehow."

 

The last was something he had never admitted before but he felt keenly.  Everyone in Eldritch used magic so seamlessly and so easily; it really was second-nature.  Edgar felt so untried and unschooled.  He had always been fascinated by magic and he had initially been delighted when his parents had helped uncover his latent abilities.  But he was self-conscious now, and shied away from practicing where anyone could see.

 

To his surprise, Alexander smiled sympathetically to his admission.  "I can understand that.  I know I've performed some doozies of a spell.  And magic is so unforgiving.  And so dramatic!  One missed ingredient, and you spend all day part-rabbit."

 

The mental image brought an unexpected smile to Edgar's face, and he finally felt himself relax for the first time since he'd arrived in Daventry.

 

"Tell you what," Alexander continued, "I have a study full of magic books and artifacts.  Perhaps there's something in there that could help you with teleportation.  Certainly, I can help out with tracking spells and the like when we get to Tamir.  You don't need to do it all."

 

Once again, Alexander surprised Edgar.  His offer was clearly sincere and genuine.  While Edgar had not yet met anyone in Eldritch who had mocked him for his rude magical skills, he had not felt open to ask for help either.  Everyone just seemed to expect him to know magic.  When he was asked to do something and then forced to admit he didn't know how, he was treated to an awkward pity and then retreat.  He didn't think the people of Eldritch knew what to make of him or how to relate to him when he revealed he wasn't confident in his magic.

 

But magic wasn't natural to humans.  Of course Alexander would understand.  Rosella had said he was something of a wizard in his spare time.  She had made it sound like a small matter, so Edgar wasn't sure just how knowledgeable or powerful Alexander was.  But that hardly mattered.  Just having a friendly ear to listen to his doubts and a second pair of eyes to watch out for trouble would be the most reassuring thing in the world.  Alexander had had to study for his magic; he would understand the learning curve involved.

 

"I . . . If it's no trouble to prepare some spells, that couldn't hurt," Edgar said.  "I've been thinking about the crypt's location but it's still fuzzy.  If there's anything you have to help with that, it would save us days of searching.  Or you could bring something to make trekking through the swamp easier."

 

He hesitated on taking Alexander's offer to go to his study though.  While the idea of practicing his magic with someone who understood him sounded wonderful, he was still wary.  He did not know Alexander, and magic was a very special part of a fairy.  Besides, he had promised to teleport them to Tamir tomorrow morning.  He knew himself well enough to know what he needed to complete that task.

 

"But I think you needn't worry about aiding my teleportation.  The actual process of teleporting isn't difficult.  It's just concentrating on where I need to go and willing myself there.  I know Tamir.  Other places might be tricky but I should manage to get us to Tamir without going too far off course."  He tried for a self-deprecating smile but it felt wooden on his face.

 

Alexander studied Edgar for a long moment before he finally nodded.  "Alright.  If you're sure.  But, Edgar, if things go wrong, Rosella and I won't think any less of you.  I promise.  We've both had our encounters with magic.  We both know it can be tricky business.  And, like I said, this could be nothing more than a wild goose chase.  I won't fault you if you decide it's too much trouble.  Indeed, I hope you will speak up and tell me if that's the case."

 

"It's not," Edgar felt compelled to argue.

 

Alexander merely smiled.  "Good.  Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

 

Edgar watched the prince get up and leave.  The garden felt empty and lonely when he was gone, and Edgar spent a long night trying to clear his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was an early affair at Castle Daventry.  For Edgar, it was an excruciating exercise.  He was nervous about the upcoming teleportation and he just wanted to get it over with.

 

Valanice and Graham talked with Alexander and Rosella about this adventure and how long it might be and if they had thought to bring the right equipment and so on.  Valanice was the main driver of such conversation, bringing up dozens of possible problems and whether or not the twins had adequately accounted for them.  Listing such catastrophes -- not a few of which were bordering on outlandish -- did nothing for Edgar's nerves.

 

Fortunately, Alexander came to his rescue.  Edgar had mostly been left to sit silently while the others talked around him, but the prince apparently had noted something because he politely but firmly insisted that they get going before too much of the day had gone.  He was also good enough to hint that it would be best if Valanice and Graham were not present when Edgar teleported them away, as any distraction during magic was never a good thing.

 

Edgar was very impressed at how skillfully Alexander phrased the suggestion so that his parents not only did not take offense but accepted the notion.  Soon enough, Edgar was once again in the isolated courtyard with Alexander and Rosella in tow.

 

"So, how does this work?" Rosella asked.  She was wearing a very elegant gown -- more beautiful than any Edgar had seen her in before -- but there was also a knapsack on her shoulder where Rosella had assured her mother were more practical clothes for the journey into the swamp.

 

Edgar could feel his face heat up as he answered her.  "I, um, I'm going to have to hold onto you somehow.  I can only take what I carry."  He knew Genesta had transported Rosella to and from Tamir before.  He just hoped that Rosella didn't realize that was actually something all fairies should be able to do.

 

Smiling, Rosella looked amused but Edgar couldn't tell exactly why.  Before he could ask, she threw her arms around him.  "I'll just hold onto you then."  There was a laugh in her voice.  So close, Edgar could see the sparkle in her eyes.  He tried his best not to focus on having her pressed against him like this.  It was very distracting.

 

He realized he might be in over his head here.

 

"Come on, Alexander," Rosella said.

 

"And make it a group-hug?" Alexander's tone was dry but as he came closer, Edgar could see that there was an amused twinkle in his eyes too.  He wrapped his arm around Rosella first.  Then his other arm came across Edgar's back without any hesitation.  His grip was firm and confident, and Edgar was very aware of the extra inches and muscle that Alexander had over him. 

 

Alexander didn't look intimidating and his clothes gave no hint of what kind of body lay beneath, but feeling him holding Edgar with such ease made the difference very apparent.

 

Sandwiched between the siblings, Edgar had never felt more out of his depths.  All he could do was act on instinct.  Doing his best not to think about it, he put his arms around each sibling's waist and threw them to Tamir.

 

He'd spent all last night thinking of where to transport them to so he had the image ready in his mind.  Holding tight to two people and hoping not to lose them on the way was more distracting than he bargained for and they didn't end up quite where they intended.

 

Nor was the landing smooth.

 

Hitting hard, Edgar lost hold and they all stumbled for a moment before finding their footing.

 

Edgar looked around, finding a meadow instead of the beach he'd had pictured in his mind.  Twirling around, he panicked for a second before he saw the familiar shape of the Impossible Mountains in the distance and he knew he hadn't taken them too far off course.

 

"That was hardly anything," Rosella said, smoothing out her skirt but looking unruffled.  "I don't know what Mother was so worried about."

 

"I'm fairly sure that's just in her job description."  Alexander turned from looking at his sister to give Edgar his attention.  "Where to?"

 

Still a little off balance from his panic, it took a moment before Edgar said, "Lolotte's castle is that way."  He pointed to the southeast.  "The key to the crypt should be there somewhere.  We should get that first."

 

As the three began walking in that direction, Rosella said, "To be honest, I'm not looking forward to returning to that place.  Did you do anything to it after I left?  It was so cheerless and grim when I was there."

 

"Um, no.  Not really.  I'd only spent a few months there before I was reunited with my parents and went to Etheria," Edgar said.

 

"Are the goons still there?" Rosella asked.

 

Edgar shook his head.  "No, they disappeared by the time I returned to the castle after you left."

 

"So you were all alone then?" Rosella gave him a surprised look that turned pitying.

 

Edgar wasn't sure how to respond to that.  The castle had been eerie and empty when he had returned to it.  At night, it had been downright unsettling.  He'd wandered around the corridors not sure what to do with himself.  There was nothing to do but think about the sudden unturning of his life, and he'd been desperate to do anything but that.

 

He hadn't made any headway in either direction by the time his real parents showed up and he'd then been swept away into even more confusion.

 

All of this returned to him with Rosella's question, but Edgar was saved from answering when Alexander said, "Do you think someone else might have taken up residence there in your absence?"

 

Immediately diverted from her inquiry, Rosella scoffed.  "No one would want to live in that creepy castle.  I'm sure it's quite abandoned.   And dusty!  Just imagine what a state it's in."

 

She wrinkled her nose but it was too adorable for Edgar to take offense.  He couldn't refute her assertion.  He thought the castle was creepy too.

 

They walked in silence for several minutes.  The trees thickened to their left but the meadow continued on before them.  Above them, the sun was warm and bright.  A cool breeze smelling of the sea fluttered their hair.

 

"This is beautiful country," Alexander remarked.

 

"It is, isn't?" Rosella agreed.  "I didn't really have a chance to appreciate it the last time I was here.  Oh, look!  There's the Roman pool I told you about."

 

Alexander dutifully followed her direction.  "That was where you found the bow and arrows you used on the unicorn and Lolotte?"

 

Nodding, Rosella said, "It was very fortuitous.  I'm not sure what I would've done had I not found that.  I wouldn't have been able to complete Lolotte's first task _or_ get Genesta's talisman, and without that, I couldn't get back to save Father."

 

"I'm sure you would have thought of something," Edgar said quickly.  She sounded troubled at the idea, which he did not like.

 

"Indeed," Alexander agreed, throwing a smile Edgar's way.  "We're very resourceful in our family."

 

"I can believe it." Edgar had two examples now of Rosella rescuing him, and Valanice had proved to be no slouch either during her time in Eldritch.  Daventry's royal family seemed much more at home on adventures than Edgar felt he would be.

 

As they walked, the sound of the sea grew louder.  A thick growth of trees impeded their direct path southeast, so their steps took them slightly west of south and soon they were walking along a beach.  Edgar did not have much experience with the sea, and he found his eyes kept wandering that way.

 

"Is that the fisherman's house?" Rosella's question caught his attention and he turned to see her pointing in front of them.  Before Edgar could respond, she stopped in place and looked out towards the sea.  "And there's Genesta's island.  It looks so much nearer than it is."

 

Edgar and Alexander both stopped to look too.  The island was easily visible in the distance.  Its castle rose high in the air, the brilliant white sparkling in the sunshine.

 

"You swam out there?" Alexander had shaded his eyes with a long hand and now turned to his sister.

 

She shrugged.  "If you go from the dock, it's not too terribly far.  In fact . . ."  Rosella turned to Edgar.  "You don't need me to help you find the key, do you?  I do so wish to see Genesta and thank her.  Indeed, I feel we should let her know we are here.  Haven't you given the rule of these lands back to her?"

 

"Um, yes?" Edgar wasn't sure he ever had a right to call himself ruler of these lands.  He was fairly sure Lolotte had usurped Genesta's rule but he wasn't quite sure of the particulars as it had happened before he was born.  And, he hadn't done anything official to "turn over" the rule, nor had Genesta asked him to.  He hadn't even said anything to Genesta when he returned home to Etheria, though his mother had indicated they had spoken.

 

Rosella nodded, as if he'd confirmed her thought.  "So, it's proper that we announce our presence.  Don't you think so, Alexander?"

 

It was clear she wasn't really asking him, and he seemed to know it.  But Alexander waded in anyway.  "That's really up to Edgar and how much help he'll need to find the key."

 

Both siblings turned their attention to Edgar.  "No, um, it should be fine?" he stuttered.

 

Smiling brightly, Rosella kissed Edgar on the cheek.  "Great!  I'll go see Genesta and we'll meet up with you guys later."

 

She bounded off towards the dock before Edgar could say anything.  He could feel his face heat up at the brief feel of her lips on his skin, and he wished he'd learn not to blush so easily.

 

"Well," Alexander said, once again smiling friendlily.  "It looks like it's just the two of us.  I'm at your disposal."

 

Edgar was grateful to be given an excuse to move, and he quickly set off south again.

 

"Did you spend a lot of time around here growing up?" Alexander asked as they traveled back into the meadow.

 

Frowning, Edgar said, "Not really.  My moth- I mean Lolotte did send me on the odd errand once or twice but mostly she insisted that I stay in the castle.  I never walked this way without her with me."

 

"That sounds rather restrictive.  As a fairy, I imagine you must've hated being cooped indoors."

 

Edgar glanced at Alexander and found him giving Edgar a studying look.  Quickly turning his focus back on the path in front of them, Edgar said, "It wasn't so bad.  Lolotte didn't like me visiting where others might come in contact with me -- I suppose since she stole me, she didn't want to chance others recognizing me or, I don't know, triggering a memory or something -- but she would let me wander the paths on the other side of the Impossible Mountains.  There's one pass over them that Lolotte's castle guards.  Beyond that, there are some small paths that lead down to the swamp and to the next mountains over.  I mean, Lolotte never let me wander too far and I usually had to take a goon with me but . . . I had times where I could sit under a tree on a sunny day."

 

He might've been painting it too rosy but he didn't want Alexander to think he'd been kept like a prisoner and still hadn't figured out Lolotte wasn't his real mother.  When he was very little, he had craved sunlight and growing things terribly.  Lolotte had restricted him greatly, telling him he was too ugly to be seen outside but couching it in terms of trying to protect him from the ridicule of others.  But even she could not completely deny him the outside air without stifling his growth completely.

 

She took him to the deep parts of the swamp that were dank, murky and oppressive.  They had always scared him a little and the life in the trees felt sick and twisted.  But there had been life to feel and he guessed that had been enough for him to grow on.

 

As he'd grown, he'd more than once felt confined and smothered in the confines of the castle, and the swamp had been a reprieve from that.  But he'd always felt inadequate and lacking.  He knew that Lolotte and he were the kind of fairies who lived off dark and dreary places, and he felt he was being a bad son that it didn't seem to work for him.

 

"There was a small grove near the castle," Edgar explained.  "I don't think Lolotte knew about it.  There was a hidden path I discovered one day when I was bored, and it opened up to this grove where a few trees grew and some wild flowers.  I spent a lot of time there."

 

Not nearly as much as he'd like but it was something.  Edgar wondered if this tiny little oasis in the barren mountains hadn't been a lifeline for him.

 

"That sounds nice," Alexander said.  "I'm glad you had somewhere to go."

 

His voice sounded somewhat distant, and he'd turned his head to look towards the mountains.  Edgar could not make out his expression but he didn't feel like answering any more uncomfortable questions about his childhood so he didn't say anything.

 

They walked on in companionable silence.  It felt a little awkward to Edgar, but Alexander didn't show any sign of that so Edgar tried to feel the same.  Still moving southeast, they crossed a stream by way of a small bridge and passed near the dwarf mine.  They could hear industry inside but there was no one outside.

 

Edgar turned their direction east now and soon the imposing sight of Lolotte's castle perched on the side of the mountain came into view.  A steep, winding path hugged the craggy walls of the mountain and led up to the foreboding castle.  This had been Edgar's whole world for most of his life but it looked so much more menacing than he remembered.

 

His skin was prickling and his palms were sweating.  Perhaps more would have come of it if Alexander hadn't laughed just then.

 

Head whipping around, Edgar saw that Alexander was looking at the treacherous path up the mountain.  Edgar could not comprehend what was so funny about that.

 

When Alexander saw Edgar's expression, he smiled warmly.  "Sorry.  I just-- what are the odds?"

 

Edgar frowned.  "What do you mean?"

 

"This is so much like where I grew up, right down to the twisty death-path.  Climbing up and down that thing was tempting fate."  As he spoke, he walked confidently towards the path.

 

"Wait," Edgar said, quickly following in Alexander's wake.  "Didn't you grow up in Daventry?"

 

Hand on the mountain wall, Alexander glanced back over his shoulder with a surprised look.  "No.  I was stolen as a baby, just like you.  Didn't Rosella tell you?"

 

Utterly shocked, Edgar froze in place and could only stare.  Alexander walked on a few paces before he noticed Edgar was not with him.  When he turned around, Edgar said, "Y-you were?  Who . . . What happened?"

 

Alexander walked back to Edgar and shrugged nonchalantly.  His voice was calm as he said, "An evil wizard named Manannan kidnapped me when I was a baby.  He wanted a slave to cook and clean for him.  He lived atop a lonely mountain where he could spy on the inhabitants of Llewdor.  I'm afraid I wasn't as lucky as you.  Manannan never gave me a moment to myself and nothing grew up at the top of the mountain.  I only had chickens and an evil cat for company."

 

For a long moment, Edgar could only stand there dumbly.  Alexander didn't seem to expect anything from him and bore the look with his usual grace.  There was nothing about him that suggested he'd spent time as a slave.  He stood upright with poise and confidence.  He was quiet, yes, but he also held himself like a prince.  Edgar couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

 

Finally, he said, "Did Rosella rescue you too?"

 

His question startled a laugh out of Alexander.  His smile returned, warm and fond, and he said, "No, I'm afraid she didn't have the chance.  My family looked everywhere they could but they could not find me.  I'm sure if Rosella had known where to look, she would have come with an army."

 

He winked at Edgar and then turned back to the path.  It was treacherous enough that it needed concentration so neither spoke as they slowly made their way up the mountain.  Used to this path, Edgar had a moment to collect himself.  He still couldn't reconcile what he'd just learned with what he knew of Alexander but he had no reason to doubt him either.

 

It was such an odd coincidence though.

 

Turning the corner, Lolotte's castle came suddenly into view and Edgar almost lost his footing.  He felt a wave of sick dread at the sight and all thoughts of Alexander's history flew from his mind.  Edgar hadn't thought he'd react so strongly to seeing this place again.

 

Lolotte was dead now, he reminded himself firmly.  This was just a pile of stones and wood.  There was no one to force him to stay away from the light, and even if it did happen, his parents had cast a searching spell on him so that they could always find him.  He knew from experience that they would indeed look for him.

 

"Edgar."  Alexander's soft voice snapped Edgar out of whatever had taken hold of him, and he was grateful for something to focus on.  Alexander's expression was concerned and sympathetic.  "You don't have to go in if you don't want to.  I know the last thing I'd ever want to do is go back to Manannan's house.  You can tell me what the key looks like, and I can look for it."

 

Edgar swallowed but tried to smile.  "No, it's fine.  There are probably tons of keys in there.  It'll be faster if . . . if I look with you."

 

His palms were sweating again and he could feel his heartbeat picking up.  He agreed with Alexander; this was the last place he wanted to be.  But there was no earthly reason to be so afraid and they had a wizard that needed help.  He could get over this.

 

He couldn't make himself go in though, and Alexander did not move either.  After a long moment, Alexander said, "Is that grove you spoke of very far from here?  I would like to see that."

 

Not expecting such a request, Edgar blinked in surprise.  "Um, no, it's not far.  It's just that way."  He pointed further up the path that passed past the castle gate.

 

Alexander smiled.  "Great.  Lead the way."

 

Frowning, Edgar hesitated for a moment before moving along the path that led towards his small grove.  The main path led further up into the pass through the mountains, but in a shadowed recess, there was a small crack in the rock just big enough for a grown man to slip through.  Beyond it was a partially opened tunnel.  It was a tight fit but Edgar could walk without turning sideways.  The tunnel opened up for a space and Edgar took a turn to another hidden crack.  It blended seamlessly into the surrounding rock and it had been long enough that Edgar had to use touch to find the opening.

 

Another short tunnel and then they were ducking under a low overhang before they finally reached the small little grove.

 

Edgar stopped when he saw it.  This little grove had been a wonder to him, filled with green leaves and colorful flowers.  But now that he had seen Etheria, his little grove looked so very pathetic.

 

It consisted of three small trees, one no more than a stick growing sideways out of the rock-wall.  A few bushes grew in small clumps, and the wildflowers he loved so much were sparse and wilted.  Even the grass only grew in patches.  It barely dented the drab brown and gray of the mountain growing up on all sides of them.

 

Edgar felt like wilting himself to see it.

 

"This looks nice," Alexander said, slipping from behind Edgar to investigate a nearby tree.  He sounded sincere and offered Edgar a smile.

 

Finding a comfortable boulder near a bush of flowers, Alexander sat down and patted the rock beside him in invitation for Edgar to take the seat beside him.  "I was thinking," he said.  "Even if our quest for the Conjuring Gem turns out to be nothing, that doesn't mean our trip here has to be fruitless."

 

Wary, Edgar took the offered seat and asked, "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you are with my sister.  You'll be family--"

 

"We're only courting," Edgar felt compelled to say.  Having proposed twice already to Rosella and been refused, he was wary of getting ahead of himself again.

 

Alexander smiled.  "Well, you are the first suitor she has brought home so it's clearly serious.  She is clearly fond of you.  So, it would be great if we took the opportunity of this quest to get to know each other a little better."

 

Edgar felt his stomach drop.  He didn't have a handle on himself yet; how could Alexander get to know him when he didn't know himself?

 

But Alexander immediately let him off the hook by saying, "I'll go first.  You already know I was stolen by Manannan as a baby.  He raised me as his slave and would use magic to punish me if I didn't do my chores to his satisfaction, and he was _never_ satisfied."

 

Alexander wrinkled his nose but he didn't seem too upset.  He told the tale with a matter-of-factness that Edgar didn't think himself capable of.  "But he would take trips fairly frequently.  Sometimes it was only for a few hours but sometimes it was for days.  I started to figure out what kind of trip it was going to be so I could catch up on sleep or take a day to be lazy.  But, eventually, I started to sneak down into his secret laboratory and read his magic book."

 

Thinking about what Lolotte would do if Edgar had disobeyed her edict to keep away from her own magical supplies, Edgar could imagine the danger Alexander had been in. "Did he ever catch you?"

 

Alexander smiled and shook his head.  "No.  If he had, he would've killed me immediately.  That was a big thing with him.  I think a former slave of his must've tried a spell on him because he was paranoid about me having anything that could possibly have a magical property.  Do you know how many mundane items can be used in magic spells?  Do you know how that limited what I could cook for him?  But I gathered together what items I could and I learned to cast a few spells."

 

Edgar had no idea what to expect from Alexander but it certainly wasn't this.  The Daventry royal family appeared as Edgar expected a royal family, save that Graham appeared more relaxed in his dress.  But Edgar knew from experience that Rosella was adventurous and fearless.  Valanice had proven resourceful and dogged in her determination to be reunited with Rosella.  Rosella had told Edgar about Graham's quests that had led to him becoming king and rescuing Valanice.

 

From the outside, Alexander appeared to be a normal enough prince.  But clearly the royal family of Daventry had hidden depths.  Edgar found himself fascinated by what he was hearing.

 

"It's kind of a long story how I eventually wound up in Daventry.  The shortest version is that I cast a spell on Manannan and learned from an oracle that I was the lost prince of Daventry.  After a long journey, I was reunited with my parents."

 

Rather than look overjoyed at the recollection of this reunion, Alexander sighed.  "I don't know what I expected.  It all happened so quickly.  I had always been Manannan's slave.  That was all I'd known.  All of my focus was on just getting free.  Sometimes I would think about who my parents might be and entertain the idea of reuniting with them but . . . It just became too hard.  Manannan was such a cruel man.  When I thought about it logically, I figured I was the son of no one important and Manannan had more than likely killed my parents when he took me.  There was no way to figure out who I was.  I didn't have any ties to anywhere and I would just have to figure out how to live on my own.  Thinking about a family I'd never get to see again was just rubbing salt into the wound of never knowing them in the first place."

 

Alexander looked out over the sparse grove but Edgar didn't think he was actually seeing it.  His words hit Edgar hard.  He'd never known he wasn't Lolotte's but he had sometimes wondered who his father might be.  And, there had been a feeling that something wasn't right, as he never felt any glee in hurting things the way Lolotte did.  He hadn't delighted in darkness and death, and he'd felt there must be something wrong with him.  He'd chalked it up to being a terrible son.

 

Dragging his attention back to Edgar, Alexander gave him a sad smile.  "So, I was reeling by the time I reached Daventry.  For so long, my only goal was to get away from Manannan.  Not only had I actually achieved that but I suddenly had the family I'd given up on ever knowing.  I wasn't prepared for it."

 

Edgar understood this too.  By the time Rosella had come along, he'd felt so out of place with Lolotte.  He'd contemplated running away but the idea never went anywhere because where would he run to?  He was deformed and unlovely.  Lolotte made sure to hammer into him that no one would ever love someone like him, and that he would be hunted down anywhere he went.  Only she could protect him.

 

More practically, if he had run away, she would have been able to find him.  She always managed to find him.  There was no escaping her.

 

But then he was suddenly free of her.  He was free and given a new form.  He could go anywhere and do anything he wanted, and he had no idea what to do with that freedom.  Lolotte had kept him on such a tight leash and dictated everything he did that it was hard to think for himself.

 

And while he was struggling with that, he was suddenly reunited with his parents.  He hadn't even realized he'd had another family.  He'd thought he was all alone after Lolotte's death.  Granted, she wasn't a particularly nice person but she had been his mother.  Or so he'd thought.

 

To suddenly have another set of parents who were so eager to have him had been a shock to him.  Not only another set of parents, but the king and queen of Eldritch.  He was a prince.  Lolotte had styled herself a queen and he was sort of a prince.  But he'd never been treated like a prince by anyone.  The only favoritism he got was from Lolotte herself, which was small indeed.

 

Edgar could easily imagine what it must've been like for Alexander.  Raised a slave and with every reason to believe he was nobody, to learn he was a prince must've been shocking.

 

"I'd barely gotten my foot in the door when everything turned upside down," Alexander continued.  "As soon as I'd met my family, Father fell deathly sick.  I'd gone from master of my own fate to once again being helpless.  I stood by his bedside -- this man I barely knew -- unable to heal him or to comfort my mother or help run the kingdom or anything.  I had no idea what to do."

 

The more Alexander revealed, the more Edgar had to boggle at how alike they were.  Edgar had just been reunited with his own family only to be kidnapped again and turned into a troll.  He'd known something felt wrong with Malicia but he hadn't known what or what to do about it. 

 

A part of him must've retained some measure of who he was -- some memory of Rosella rescuing him from Lolotte -- because why else would he drag her into Eldritch's problems?  But even if he had managed to proactively involve Rosella, it hadn't lessened the feeling of helplessness and unease that had afflicted him while he was trapped in King Ohtar's form.

 

"You know how the situation resolved itself.  Rosella came here to find the Magic Fruit that saved Father's life," Alexander said.  "Nothing monumental happened after that, not for several months.  I finally had time with my family with no dragons or sickness or evil wizards.  After so many years yearning for my family, it should've been a dream come true."

 

Alexander's tone did not reflect joy.  Again, he sounded distant and a little sad.  An answering feeling sat uneasily in Edgar's gut.  He wasn't sure he wanted to hear more but he also sat anxiously for the next thing Alexander would reveal.

 

"Mother and Father and Rosella are wonderful people.  They were warm and welcoming to me.  They were all so glad to have me back.  But . . . They were strangers.  I didn't know who they were any more than they knew me.  I didn't remember them at all from when I was little.  I hadn't lived in their world.  I didn't know their history.  Everything was new and different.  I was suddenly expected to be a prince but I had no idea how to do that, and there were days where I wondered if it wasn't just better to pack it all up and go back to Manannan's house.  I didn't ever want to see that terrible place again but at least things made sense there," Alexander said quietly.

 

Edgar had to ball his hands up into fists to keep them from shaking, so viscerally did he respond to what Alexander was saying.  This was exactly where he was.  Oberon and Titania were everything he could ask for in parents.  They clearly loved him and were devastated by his loss.  They had never given up hope but their light had died a little every day that he wasn't with them.

 

He was so very much wanted, and that wasn't something he'd ever experienced before.  He'd always wanted to be valued by Lolotte.  He'd done so many things seeking her approval and never succeeded.  It should be everything he'd ever wanted to have, parents who loved and approved of him.

 

But they _were_ strangers.  He'd been raised as a dark fairy.  Everything they were was counter to what he'd been taught.  Etheria was a world away from Tamir, not just in distance but in everything else too.  How did he fit into such a world?

 

Yes, Edgar understood the urge to go back.  He didn't want to be here so very near Lolotte's castle but he understood things there.  Or, at least, he thought he did.

 

"My parents had trouble too.  They hadn't lived my life either.  They had an image of the son they expected me to be.  And that wasn't me.  I was never going to be that son.  From the moment I was taken, that son was gone.  But he'd left a hell of a ghost.  I kept slamming up against that ghost time and time again.  Mother especially had a hard time accepting that the son she'd envisioned was never going to materialize.  I wasn't . . . I was damaged, I guess.  A part of me was forged in that tiny house atop that mountain and it couldn't be unmade."

 

Were these Alexander's words or Edgar's?  It was so true for Edgar.  Oberon and Titania clearly expected Edgar to be a fairy prince.  But Edgar was not made to rule.  He'd been broken apart and stripped down for so long; how could he possibly have the spine to rule others?  His magic didn't work the way everyone else's did.  He didn't understand what the fairies of Etheria needed.  Sometimes, Edgar didn't feel like a fairy at all.

 

Even now that he had a loving family, he still felt like an outsider.  He still felt ill-fitting and useless.  He hadn't been a good enough son for Lolotte because he was a light fairy.  But now he wasn't a good enough son for Oberon and Titania because he didn't know how to be a light fairy.

 

A gentle hand laid over his fist startled Edgar.  He looked up to find Alexander watching him with such sympathy and understanding that it hurt to see.

 

"My parents had a hard time but they have come to see me for _me_.  They have come to _love_ me for _me_.  What I've said, you understand, don't you?  I've seen the look in your eyes before.  I saw the same look in the mirror every day I woke up in Daventry that first year.  But I don't see that expression any more.  I remember the feeling though.  I remember how overwhelming and hopeless it felt.  How wrong it was that I should feel unhappy and that I was struggling when I'd just gotten everything I'd ever dreamed of.  I felt like I was being ungrateful.  I felt like I was missing something obvious.  I felt so very out of my depth."

 

Alexander scooted a little closer.  He gently squeezed Edgar's hand, willing his fist to relax.  "I don't feel that now, and I feel like you should know that.  When Mother told us what had happened to you, it felt like déjà vu.  I could so easily put myself in your shoes, and I wondered if you were dealing with things any better than I had.  Now that I've seen you . . ."

 

"You realize I'm worse?" Edgar said tonelessly.

 

Alexander reached over to gently touch Edgar's cheek and direct his gaze so they could meet eyes.  "No, Edgar.  I think you're in the middle of the storm.  It looks chaotic on all sides and it doesn't look like there's sunshine anywhere to be found.  But I wanted you to see me now and realize that the storm passes.  I was so lost, Edgar.  I didn't know what I was doing.  I felt like all I was doing was messing things up and that the best thing I could possibly do for my parents was to leave so they didn't have to deal with what a screw-up I was."

 

That hit home.  Edgar had thought that exact same thing so many times since he'd come to Eldritch.  He couldn't imagine Alexander thinking that though.  Alexander seemed so self-assured.  Edgar looked at him and couldn't imagine that he would ever be like that.

 

"I know how hard it is, and that's why I wanted to talk to you here.  Because I feel like what I've been through is similar enough to what you're going through that I can offer insight.  And, the biggest thing I learned is that you don't have to do this alone.  I remember feeling like I had something to prove.  That I couldn't let anyone in.  I couldn't let anyone see that I was falling apart inside because then they'd know I wasn't the son they were hoping I would be.  I kept trying to _be_ that son and it hurt so much that I couldn't be.  I felt like I was failing my family.

 

"But I wasn't!   And neither are you.  You are who you are.  Your parents will have to come to accept that and to accept who you are.  I'm sure they will.  Just as I'm sure you will grow more comfortable with them.  It just takes time to get to know each other.  Time and honesty.  If you would learn anything from my own struggles, learn that.  I kept everything bottled in and I was miserable.  If Father hadn't seen it -- if he hadn't forced me to confront it and open up -- maybe I would've run away.  I might have denied myself the wonderful family that I have now.  I understand wanting to keep what you're feeling inside, but your parents can't get to know you if you don't show the real you to them.  They can't know that they're putting unreasonable expectations on you if you don't tell them you feel like you're not fitting in. 

 

"And if you open up, then maybe they will too.  I'm sure they're struggling too.  Father confided in me how guilty he felt for not being there for me while I was growing up.  He told me how much it hurt to hear about all the things he'd missed out on.  He wanted to know what had happened to me but it still made him angry and sad and guilty.  He needed to hear from me that I didn't blame him for not being there.  He needed to hear from me what I _did_ need from him now.  He was willing to do it; he just didn't know how."

 

The hand Alexander had used to turn Edgar's head had fallen to his shoulder.  "You can open up to me too.  I'm not going to judge you and I won't break a confidence.  Do you believe that?"

 

Edgar didn't need to think long before he nodded.  Alexander had just revealed a great deal of himself, and Edgar _did_ understand just how hard it must've been.

 

"Then will you be honest with me now?  Are you really okay with going into Lolotte's castle?" Alexander's tone was neutral and Edgar appreciated that.

 

Looking down at his hands, Edgar did not respond immediately.  He wanted to be honest.  Trying to be a prince in Eldritch and not let on how out-of-place he felt had been exhausting.

 

But opening up was frightening too.  Not because he thought Alexander wouldn't understand or would mock him.  No, opening up meant facing the truth and acknowledging the reality of his situation.  Just as Alexander said, it was hard to realize that his happily-ever-after wasn't coming together the way it should.

 

"I'm not a very good fairy," Edgar whispered.  He didn't make eye contact.  A part of him knew he wasn't answering the question Alexander asked but this was the thing that had weighed on him so heavily and having someone to talk to was like an oasis in the desert.

 

"It's not just magic but I feel it most when it comes to magic.  All the fairies use magic so effortlessly.  For so long Lolotte told me how weak and worthless my magic was that I'm not comfortable wielding it.  Things that should come naturally make me freeze up inside.  But . . . but I also have so much power now.  More than I ever dreamed.  My parents helped me unlock it but . . ."

 

"They haven't taught you how to use it," Alexander said.

 

Still not looking his way, Edgar nodded.  "I don't think it occurred to them.  Fairies use magic from the day they're born.  It's as natural as breathing.  But I have to think so much about mine.  And magic is so powerful.  If I do something wrong, people could get hurt.  And that's . . ."

 

"That's?" Alexander prompted when Edgar didn't continue.

 

Finally looking up, Edgar repeated, "It's not just about the magic.  Like you said, if I just told my parents I was having trouble, I'm sure they'd help.  But the thing is, it's not a thing fairies have trouble with.  And being concerned about hurting others -- about hurting _humans_ and mortal creatures -- that's not how they think.  Mortal creatures die.  If a fairy helps it along too soon, it hardly matters in the grand scheme of things.  And they have a very different perspective on time.  A fairy might promise to help a human and mean it but not realize that help needs to happen in a day.  What is a day to a fairy?  What is a hundred years?  I just can't wrap my head around it and sometimes . . . sometimes, I'm not sure I _want_ to understand.  I feel . . . I feel like it's more than just not fitting in.  I feel like a changeling.  I'm fundamentally different and incompatible with my family and Eldritch."

 

Edgar's speech ended in a whisper.  He felt his heart beating fast in his chest.  He'd never revealed so much before.  He felt at once both relieved and terrified.

 

For his part, Alexander's neutral expression did not falter.  He took a moment to consider his words but no more than that -- nothing to make Edgar anxious.

 

"I wonder . . . how many people did you meet before you went to Eldritch?  It wasn't many, was it?"  Edgar shook his head.  Alexander continued, "And the only fairies you had any contact with were Lolotte and Genesta.  How many fairies have you met in Eldritch?  And I mean _really_ gotten to know."

 

"Not many.  I was kidnapped during my 'welcome home' celebration and I've spent most of my time with Rosella . . ."

 

Alexander nodded.  "I'm not a fairy.  I've never had to question whether I was human or not.  But there were moments where I wondered if there hadn't been some mistake.  Being a prince, settling into courtly life, it all seemed so foreign.  Going through the rituals of state seemed silly.  I wasn't sure if it was for me.  But everywhere I went, everyone was going about the court with such ease and such confidence.  I wondered if I was the only one who felt it was weird and if I belonged."

 

Squeezing Edgar's shoulder, Alexander let his hand drop.  "The thing is, _everyone_ is a bit misleading.  I was stuck on top of Manannan's mountain for years.  I had a few encounters with pirates and bandits before I made it to Daventry but nothing to really get to know anyone.  The first people I came in contact with were part of the courtly world.  But that wasn't the _whole_ world.  It wasn't even the only world my family knew.  I was stressing over wearing the right clothes and using the right fork when my Father would gladly wear his lucky cap all day if Mother would let him get away with it."

 

Alexander smiled.  "I've done a bit of traveling since then and I've met all sorts of people.  In Daventry and beyond.  I'm not strange.  There are tons of people who think courtly life is bizarre.  There are tons of people who have even stranger habits.  And my parents understood.  Are you _really_ sure there are _no_ fairies who understand humans?  Or at least value them?  Are you _really_ sure that _all_ fairies are good with magic immediately and _none_ of them _ever_ needed help?  I wouldn't be surprised if maybe there are.  And your father is king, so I also wouldn't be surprised if he's had to deal with them."

 

Edgar looked down at his hands, focusing on where Alexander's was still covering his.  It was true that he hadn't really delved too deeply into Eldritch.  He'd met a lot of people in passing, and much of the magic he'd witnessed had been the everyday kind of magic.  The sense of ease around magic was more in how fairies related to magic and talked about it.

 

But Edgar didn't think he could make Alexander understand the alien look he saw in fairy eyes and how uncomfortable he felt to see it.  It was different than trying to fit into a court or a new country.  It felt like he was looking at something completely different from himself.

 

And yet, he couldn't say Alexander was wrong.  He'd felt out of his depth in Eldritch, so maybe he was projecting something.  He honestly didn't know.

 

A gentle squeeze to his hand garnered his attention and he looked back up to meet Alexander's eyes.

 

"Let's say you're right though," Alexander said, perhaps reading his mind.  "Let's say that fairies are fundamentally different from who you are now.  I don't suggest that you try to become that kind of fairy.  The thing is . . . When all was said and done, I had to carve out a place for myself in Daventry.  There were certain things that were expected of me that I could do and certain ones I couldn't.  There were certain things my parents needed from me and ones they had to let go.  I wasn't the prince they envisioned but I learned to be my own kind of prince.  If you don't want to let go of caring about humans -- and, as a human, I'm going to say I definitely appreciate that -- then don't.  Your parents have to make concessions too.  All relationships are a give-and-take.  Figure out the things you can make work and the ones you can't.  Your parents have to meet you partway."

 

"And if they can't?" Edgar asked.  "What if I can't do something that just has to be done?"

 

Alexander was silent for a moment but his eyes were sad.  "Your parents love you Edgar.  You love them.  Together, you should be able to find a solution."

 

"And what if I can't?" Edgar pressed.

 

Alexander shook his head.  "What if it never comes up?  You're doing what I did.  I kept focusing on everything that could go wrong and it was sabotaging all my efforts to make things go right.  If it's destined to blow up, does that make trying to connect worthless?  Would it take away from the time you're with your family now?  You can't know how things will turn out.  You can only focus on the things you can control -- the things you _need_.  Twisting yourself into something you're not will definitely _not_ avert whatever catastrophic thing you fear.  But being honest with yourself about who you are, what you need, and what you can do, and then being honest with your parents about the same things will only be good for you.  You can see that, right?"

 

Alexander's tone was gentle, his eyes still warm and sympathetic.  Blowing out a long sigh, Edgar nodded.  Alexander was right.  Edgar feared disappointing his parents but he was what he was.  He couldn't change that, and he didn't want to.

 

Alexander smiled again.  "So, let's focus on right here and now.  You never answered my question about Lolotte's castle.  You looked, ah, less than happy to be going there."

 

Edgar appreciated Alexander's tact.  He was feeling better for having unburdened himself though, so he answered honestly.  "No, I don't want to go there.  But I can."

 

"You don't have to," Alexander said quickly.

 

Edgar considered that.  "No, but . . . Lolotte has cast a large shadow over me.  Whatever I am now, well, she's played a big part in it.  I am . . . scared to go in there but I'm also tired of being scared."

 

"I understand," Alexander said.  "I feel similar with Manannan.  He was an awful man and I loathe everything he did to me.  But, well, if not for him, I don't know if I would have the love of magic that I do.  Like it or not, he introduced it to me and I do love magic."

 

Alexander shrugged, and then hopped to his feet.  Edgar instantly felt the loss of the hand covering his.  He was glad that Alexander took him at his word, and he led them back through the hidden path to Lolotte's castle.

 

It looked just as forbidding and unfriendly as ever, and Edgar hesitated.  Alexander was right there though.  "We should probably stick together.  I'm not sure splitting up would do us any good since I'm not sure what I'm looking for," he said, and Edgar felt instantly better.

 

With Alexander by his side, they entered the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to turn towards evening when Edgar finally found the key in a box full of old junk up in one of the towers.  Giving it to Alexander, he said, "Did you want to go look for the crypt now?"

 

Alexander pocketed the key.  "No, it's going to be dark soon.  We should figure out where we'll stay tonight.  And I'd like to see what's kept Rosella."

 

"Do you think something's happened?" Edgar tried to keep the worry from his voice but apparently didn't do a very good job.

 

Smiling reassuringly, Alexander said, "I'm sure she's fine.  But, if the stories she's told are true, Tamir's not exactly hospitable at night."

 

They headed down the stairs.  "She's right about that," Edgar said.  "There are many nasty things inhabiting Tamir.  The three witches, the ogre, the dark forest, the _zombies_."

 

Edgar shuddered.  The haunted Whateley Manor had always unnerved him.

 

Alexander glanced over to him.  "I wonder if all of that is still there.  I wouldn't expect witches and zombies to live in a place ruled by a good fairy.  Do you think they came with Lolotte?"

 

"Maybe?" Edgar had never thought about it before.  "I'm pretty sure the ghosts and the manor were always there.  They wouldn't bother a fairy.  And the Scary Woods couldn't be new."

 

"I don't know about that," Alexander said.  He held open a door for Edgar as they reached the next floor.  "Lolotte or the witches could've planted the forest.  Or perhaps their presence turned a good forest bad.  Do you know how long Lolotte ruled here?"

 

Edgar shrugged.  "You know, it never came up.  We could ask Genesta."

 

"If it did come with Lolotte, then perhaps Genesta has removed some of that stuff," Alexander said.

 

"I still wouldn't chance it.  None of those things are dangerous to Genesta or her fairies.  I would expect it's all still there."

 

Nodding, Alexander said, "Oh, I agree.  I wouldn't want to spend the night in a haunted house even if all the ghosts are quieted and the zombies removed.  I admire Rosella for doing it."

 

They walked in silence for a minute, steadily making their way to the castle entrance.  Edgar considered what Alexander was saying.  It did make him wonder about the Scary Woods.  Fairies liked good, green things.  The Scary Woods were filled with evil trees with twisted souls.  Surely, Genesta wouldn't want a wood like that in her kingdom.

 

But then Edgar considered the Were-Woods in Etheria.  It was dark and inhospitable.  The land of Ooga-Booga was also macabre and haunted.  Some fairies might take the side of evil trees against humans, and Edgar again felt like he didn't know his own people as well as he could.

 

"Do you have any ideas for tonight?" Alexander asked, bringing Edgar out of his thoughts.

 

Edgar looked around at the castle.  "I guess we could stay here.  It's not my first choice but it is safe.  No one would come here at night.  I think Rosella was right about no one wanting to come here period."

 

The idea didn't sound appealing to Edgar but it was true.  Having spent several hours in the castle with Alexander at his side, Edgar did feel a little better.  He knew this castle.  It held some unpleasant memories, yes, but it had been home too.  It was quieter without anyone there and dark without the torches lit, but he would have Alexander and Rosella for company, and they could certainly provide whatever light they needed.

 

"Well, we'll see what Rosella has to say," Alexander said.  He didn't sound any keener on the idea than Edgar, which made Edgar smile.

 

He was very glad when they reached the castle entrance.  Stepping outside, he breathed deeply of the mountain air and soaked up what sun remained of the day.  It was good to be outside again.

 

Turning, he found Alexander watching him.  Alexander smiled when their eyes met, and Edgar smiled back shyly.  Beginning to walk towards the mountain path, Alexander said, "We should think about tomorrow too.  Now that we have the key, we have to find the crypt.  Have you remembered where it is yet?"

 

Edgar shook his head.  Apologetically, he said, "I'm afraid not enough that I would chance teleporting."

 

"That's okay.  I prepared a few things for that eventuality."  Alexander swung the satchel he carried over his shoulder forward and opened it.  "I have this."  He pulled out a small wallet.  "It was a gift from Culatha, the fairy queen of the Old Woods in Daventry.  It holds traveler's bread.  No matter how much you take, it will always remain full."

 

Edgar was intrigued.  When he indicated, Alexander handed it over and he looked at the small wallet.  Inside, he could see a handful of thin brown loaves.  Edgar took one and tried it, realizing they'd eaten nothing since breakfast.  It was delicious, and tasted like the food in Etheria.

 

"This is a wonderful gift.  I didn't know Daventry had any fairies.  It's good to have such friends."  Edgar took one more loaf -- noting there were still the same number as before -- and then handed the wallet back to Alexander.

 

"I don't know if we could call them friends.  They are dangerous and we are respectful of that.  But they leave us alone if we return the favor.  I had to stray into their woods during an adventure, and their queen apparently knows my father.  He earned her good will at some point, and she gifted me this wallet.  Funnily enough, I had to give it away to an ogre almost immediately afterwards but it was a good trade.  I didn't think to see it again but after my quest was over, I found it among my things."  Alexander shrugged.

 

Smiling, Edgar said, "Fairy gifts like to remain with their recipients."  The presence of the wallet cheered him.  Being fairy food, it would be as good for Edgar as for Alexander.  And it would mean they wouldn't have to guess how much food to bring.  Edgar hoped it wouldn't take too long to locate the crypt, but it was reassuring to know they wouldn't have to give up the search for lack of such a basic necessity.

 

"I also prepared this," Alexander said.  He'd put the wallet back into his satchel and now removed a small flask.  It looked ordinary enough but when Edgar held it, the magic on it made his fingertips tingle.  "It will do what the wallet does but with liquid.  Once I fill it with water, it will not run dry no matter how much we drink.  However, I'm going to have to cast a spell of endurance on it every night to keep the magic working.  If I forget, it will go back to being an ordinary flask.  So, remind me to do that.  I haven't performed this spell before but my spellbooks say it's not a spell that will last forever even with endurance spells."

 

"How long will it last then?" Edgar handed the flask back.  He flexed his fingers, finding the magic still tingling there.

 

"Oh, more than enough time for our efforts.  It's just not as fancy as the wallet."  Alexander rummaged through his satchel but didn't pull out anything else.  "I also enchanted some rope since you talked about mountains.  We just have to throw it up in the air and it will tie itself securely to anything that will hold us.  And, when we're going down, a tug and the right word will unknot it for us.  I also enchanted a knife with a defoliant spell for the swamp, and I brought Manannan's wand and a few other things.  I wasn't sure what kind of obstacles we'd face so . . ."  He shrugged.  "I couldn't find a good locator spell last night though.  All the ones in my books needed me to have something specific in mind.  I'd hoped to find something for locating general magic or maybe for the symbol, but the few spells that might've worked needed a few days of preparation and, I don't know, they didn't seem all that useful to me."

 

He offered an apologetic smile and gave another half-shrug.  For his part, Edgar was very impressed and didn't think Alexander had any reason to be contrite.  "I'm sure we'll find it without that.  All the other items you brought are so useful.  You're certainly better prepared than I thought to be."

 

"For once."  Alexander looked amused.  "We've managed with far less in our family but I'm glad not to have to.  We have a lot of magical artifacts lying around in Daventry.  It's good to put them to some use."

 

His smile put Edgar at ease.  Edgar hadn't given much thought to how they would find the crypt.  He'd been racking his brain, trying to come up with a clear enough picture so he could transport them to the crypt.  But he hadn't succeeded in that.  It was heartening to see that Alexander hadn't anticipated this would be so easy, and had prepared for a long trek.

 

Edgar felt relieved that the burden wasn't all on him.

 

Alexander settled his satchel back against his side, and they then began the treacherous climb down the mountain path.  Needing to concentrate on that, they said little until they were once again on firm ground in the forest below.

 

"I suppose we should check for Rosella at Genesta's island first.  She's probably--"

 

Alexander did not get to finish his sentence.  Two showers of light appeared in front of them, which condensed immediately into Rosella and Genesta.  Having just spent all day in the most dreary and unpleasant place possible, their beauty was stunning to see.

 

Genesta had the otherworldly beauty of a fairy queen.  Golden hair, emerald eyed, tall and statuesque, she exuded an aura of power and grace.  But Rosella was equally lovely in her own way.  She was still dressed in her elegant gown.  There was no trace of her earlier swim.  Her hair was free and unadorned, her smile warm and bright.

 

"I was about to go hunt you down," Rosella said, reaching out to grab her brother's hand.  "You've been gone a very long time."

 

For a moment, Edgar worried Alexander might say something about their lengthy talk in his secret grove.  But Alexander merely said, "Finding one small key in a huge castle was no small feat."

 

Rosella laughed at his dry rebuke.  "And did you succeed in your endeavor?"

 

Wordlessly, he produced the key.

 

While they spoke, Edgar's attention was on Genesta.  He'd always felt awkward around her, reminded as he was of Lolotte's actions and his tangential role in them.  He had no idea what she thought of him but he couldn't imagine it was anything good.

 

Right now, she merely gave him a formal nod and he returned the gesture stiffly.

 

"Oh!" Rosella seemed to remember herself.  "My apologies, Genesta.  Let me introduce you to my brother."  She tugged Alexander a little closer.  "This is Alexander."

 

Genesta's smile was warm and welcoming.  "It is a pleasure to have you in my kingdom, Prince Alexander.  Your sister has told me about your quest."

 

"You wouldn't happen to know where the crypts beyond the mountains are located, would you?" Alexander asked.

 

Shaking her head slightly, Genesta said, "I'm afraid not.  I have no interest in such things, and the other side of the Impossible Mountains is beyond my borders.  I would be happy to aid you in your search though.  Indeed, I would like to invite you all to stay with me tonight.  I have dinner awaiting you."

 

"That sounds wonderful," Alexander said.  "We didn't stop for lunch and we're quite famished."

 

"Well, we were going to invite you for lunch earlier but you took forever coming down from the mountain," Rosella said.

 

"And you couldn't come get us because . . . ?" Alexander asked.

 

Rosella put her hands on her hips, but it was Genesta who answered.  "I will not go near Lolotte's castle.  It is an evil place."

 

Intellectually, Edgar knew that Genesta was more right than not and she probably wasn't making any statement about him. Still, it hurt a little how matter-of-factly she said that.

 

The idea of sitting dinner -- of _staying_ on Genesta's island -- did not sound appealing to Edgar, but clearly Alexander and Rosella liked the idea so he said nothing.  Besides, as he'd discussed with Alexander, there wasn't much other choice.  Genesta's home was undoubtedly more welcoming than Lolotte's.

 

To further add unwitting insult, Genesta merely waved her hand and transported all of them to her home.  Not just to her home, but to the dining room itself.  She didn't need to hold onto them the way Edgar did, and she clearly could go exactly where she wanted to.

 

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Genesta said graciously.

 

The table she indicated for them sat four comfortably.  Edgar had no doubt that Genesta could make the table any size she wanted to accommodate whatever size group she entertained.  Unfortunately, it didn't leave Edgar with any way to distance himself from Genesta.  He weighed his options but decided to sit at her elbow so he wasn't sitting directly across from her.

 

Alexander took that spot, and did not seem troubled to have Genesta's attention when it landed on him.

 

"This looks wonderful."  Alexander gestured towards the impressive amount of food on the table in front of them.

 

Genesta smiled.  "I am glad it is to your liking.  I seldom have visitors here.  It is refreshing."  She turned to Rosella when she said that, who returned her smile.

 

As they began to eat their meals, Rosella asked about their plans for the quest.

 

"Edgar and I were discussing that," Alexander said.  "He doesn't remember clearly where the crypt was located, so we're going to have to do some searching.  It might take a few days."

 

Rosella wrinkled her nose.  "Through the swamp?"

 

"I'm not sure you'd need to come," Edgar said as casually as he could manage.  He wasn't keen on having Rosella watch him bumbling along trying to figure out where the crypt was located.  "I know you did not come here to find the crypt.  You needn't feel like you have to go."

 

"You didn't come here to find the crypt?" Genesta said, turning to Rosella.  "Why did you come?"

 

Surprisingly, her question appeared to fluster Rosella.  Edgar had never seen Rosella flustered before.

 

"Oh, I . . . I just came to thank you for . . . for everything when I was here.  If you hadn't brought me here, I wouldn't have been able to save my father's life."  Rosella had said basically this when they'd talked of it to Valanice and yet somehow it sounded different.  She didn't sound quite so self-assured as she had before.

 

"My dear, if anyone is in need of thanks, it is surely you.  You saved my life too, and liberated my kingdom from an evil menace.  We are indebted to you," Genesta said.

 

For some reason, her praise just seemed to fluster Rosella further and she quickly reached for her goblet to drink.

 

Not sure what he was seeing, Edgar turned to Alexander.  Alexander was frowning as he watched the two ladies but Edgar could not make out his thoughts.  At length, Alexander said, "Edgar is quite right, Rosella.  If you don't want to come with us, that's fine.  You said you didn't get a chance to see Tamir properly.  I'm sure you could keep yourself busy in the meantime."

 

"You don't mind?" Rosella said.  There was a hopeful note in her voice.

 

Alexander merely shrugged.

 

Genesta said, "I would be very happy to have Rosella here while you two are gone."

 

"I wouldn't want to impose," Rosella said.

 

Genesta smiled.  "It would not be an imposition.  I would be delighted to have you here."

 

The two ladies kept eye contact with each other for long enough that Edgar wondered about it.  But then Rosella turned back to them, and the moment slipped his mind.

 

Talk turned back to their quest, and they spent the rest of the meal talking about logistics and preparations.

 

Edgar was only too glad when dinner ended and Genesta had a fairy show each of them to their rooms.

 

*****

 

Bright and early the next day, Edgar was on the beach outside Genesta's castle.  Breakfast had been provided in his room, for which he was grateful.

 

"Hey," Alexander announced himself.  Edgar turned to find him walking up from the path.  "Genesta told me you were out here.  Ready to go?"

 

Edgar nodded.  "Are you?"

 

Rather than answer aloud, Alexander gestured to his satchel.  "Should we swim ashore or . . .?"

 

"No, I can teleport us to Lolotte's castle."  He didn't want to be totally useless, and that would save them some time.

 

Alexander smiled and approached nearer.  He smelled of fresh soap, and reached for Edgar without hesitation.  It was very different from last time when Rosella had been between them.  After the bumpy landing last time, Alexander clearly understood it was risky to simply hold hands while teleporting.  He wrapped an arm around Edgar's waist and waited for Edgar to do the same thing.

 

There was such casual strength in his grip.  Edgar could feel the line of him from hip to shoulder, his lean frame solid and warm.

 

Suddenly nervous, Edgar moved his own arm behind Alexander's back.  Alexander's smile was confident and untroubled as he waited patiently.  As best he could, Edgar tried to focus on the image of his mom's castle.  He tried to place them right in the courtyard.  That was an easy target.

 

But Alexander's smile filled his vision, and his concentration wobbled just as he threw them through space.

 

The landing wasn't smooth.  Edgar and Alexander were thrown apart, and Edgar at least landed on his butt.

 

That wasn't the main concern though.  They hadn't reached Lolotte's castle.  All around them were dark trees.  The bark was twisted and blackened, making patterns that resembled hideous faces.  As soon as Edgar had his wits about him, he heard the telltale creak as a branch slowly shifting position. 

 

Edgar barely understood where he was when Alexander was grabbing his hand and shouting, "Run!"

 

All around them tree limbs shifted and contorted, trying to grab them.  Edgar had unwittingly teleported them right into the heart of the Scary Woods.

 

Fortunately for them, Alexander had excellent reflexes and the trees were not quick to react.  Dodging expertly, Alexander pulled Edgar along as he ran.  His long legs quickly led them out of the forest.  They didn't stop until they reached the graveyard by the haunted manor.

 

Out of breath, they both collapsed on the ground.  Edgar felt so stupid.  He'd wanted to prove he was at least as good as Genesta and he'd almost caused them to be killed.

 

"I'm sorry, Alexander.  I didn't mean--"

 

"It's alright.  That's certainly an invigorating way to start the day!"  Alexander smiled reassuringly.  He'd caught his breath quickly enough and even seemed amused by the detour.  Before Edgar could say anything else, Alexander's attention wandered over to the crypt in the mountainside.  "Is that the crypt Rosella opened?"

 

He didn't wait for Edgar to respond, jumping to his feet to investigate.

 

Edgar sat where he was and indulged in a few moments of self-flagellation.  He needed to be more careful.

 

After his heart had finally settled back into a normal rhythm, he got up and walked over to Alexander.

 

"It's funny," Alexander said when he noticed Edgar beside him.  "One of the most evil things in existence is just beyond this door.  I know Rosella locked the key inside, but I wonder if we couldn't, I don't know, bury it or something.  Surely someone could just break the door down."

 

Edgar held his hands out so that they were just hovering over the stone door but not touching.  "I'm not sure that is necessary.  I can feel a lot of magic emanating from the stone.  I don't think an ordinary pickax would do any damage.  Besides, isn't there a mummy in there too?"

 

Alexander seemed to consider that for a moment.  "I suppose you're right," he said, adjusting his satchel and finally moving away from the crypt.  He took in the graveyard and the manor, likely guessing where he was from Rosella's description.

 

As it was so evident, he didn't say anything and waited for Edgar to lead the way.

 

"I really am sorry," Edgar said as he led them south.  Despite the miscalculation, they actually weren't too far off course.  The path leading up to Lolotte's castle was just beyond the waterfall in this direction.

 

Alexander smiled reassuringly.  "It's fine, honest.  I don't mind."

 

Edgar knew Alexander was likely telling the truth but he still felt down about the situation.  Perhaps sensing that, Alexander said, "Did I tell you about my attempt at teleportation?"

 

Edgar shook his head.

 

"When I was still at Manannan's, I imbued an amber stone with the ability to teleport if you rubbed it.  The thing was, I couldn't direct it at all.  Every time I rubbed the stone, I ended up somewhere else.  The range on it wasn't too impressive so I couldn't teleport long distances and I had no idea where I would end up," Alexander said.

 

Frowning, Edgar asked, "What's the use of such a spell?"  Teleporting without direction was exceedingly dangerous, and without any way of knowing where you were going, it didn't seem very useful.

 

Alexander smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  "Well, I made the spell because it was one of the few I had all the ingredients for and I could actually perform.  I didn't know what I would need when I set out for Daventry.  I'd never been beyond Manannan's house before, so I made anything I could.  I tested it out, and it sent me here, there, and anywhere.  I agree; it seemed so useless at first."

 

That mischievous twinkle grew as he spoke and he leaned closer to Edgar.  They'd crossed the river and were now coming up to the mountain path.  "I had to cross over a mountain to get to Daventy.  I didn't have any fancy rope or limitless wallet of food at the time.  All I had was my hands and a crooked path.  I didn't dare use the stone because there was no telling where I'd end up.  So, I walked up the path as far as it would go and then climbed up into the snowy peak.  I was doing well . . . until an abominable snowman spotted me."

 

"Really?" Despite himself, Edgar was intrigued.

 

Alexander nodded.  "Scared the living daylight out of me.  And the thing was fast!  I'd barely seen it when it came charging at me.  If I hadn't had the instinct to rub the stone, I would've been caught.  As it was, I was teleporting just in time . . . and sent right into the snowman's very cave."

 

"Oh, no!" Edgar chuckled, since he could see Alexander had managed to get out alive.

 

Alexander's own smile was amused too.  "You can imagine what I felt at that.  So, I rubbed the stone again, and do you know where it took me?" Edgar shook his head.  "To the very bottom of the mountain, right back where I started."

 

That startled a laugh out of Edgar.  "What did you do?"

 

"Well, I wasn't going to go through that long climb again.  I kept rubbing the stone until it threw me somewhere decent.  But, let's just say, I can understand a teleportation gone wrong."

 

His tone was friendly and his expression was understanding.  Edgar knew he was trying to cheer him up, and it had worked.  A part of him still felt it wasn't quite the same.  He supposed he wouldn't feel so mortified if his distraction hadn't been Alexander himself.  He tucked away that fact as deep as he could, and determined not to think about it.

 

Once again, they made the long climb up the mountain to Lolotte's castle.  Edgar led the way beyond that to the pass.  "There aren't any abominable snowmen in these mountains, are there?" Alexander asked.  His tone had a casual quality to it, but Edgar noted the way he scanned the area around them.

 

"No, no snowmen.  There are trolls beneath here, but I don't think anything lives so high up," Edgar said.  Alexander seemed to take him at his word, because his focus shifted back to the path in front of them.

 

They passed the small crack leading to Edgar's hidden grove and walked on for several minutes before seeing their first major obstacle.

 

"That shouldn't be there!" Edgar said, jogging forward to investigate a large obstruction blocking their path.  It appeared that an avalanche of rocks and boulders had fallen into the pass from above.  Gingerly, Edgar tried to see if he could climb over it.  He'd only taken one step when the rocks beneath his feet slipped, unsettling the stones around him.

 

Edgar had to jump back as the one step unleashed a small wave of debris.  Disturbingly, a substantial rock as big as Edgar's head was part of that debris.  It came rolling down quickly enough that it would've knocked Edgar over had he been in the way.

 

It looked like it was too dangerous to attempt to climb over.  The walls of the mountain rose up on both sides of the path so that they could not go around it.  Edgar wasn't sure what to do.

 

"Here, let me see if I can clear our way," Alexander said.  Edgar turned to find him rifling through his satchel. A few second later, he pulled out a tiny book and began flipping through the pages until he found whatever he was looking for.

 

When he looked up and saw that Edgar hadn't moved, he motioned for him to come closer.  "It's probably best that we give this some room.  I'm not sure how this will go."  He offered a knowing smile, calling back to their early conversation.

 

They shifted back until the avalanche was as far away as possible but still in sight.  Alexander tapped the book with a finger and murmured a few words under his breath.  A brilliant light sprang up in his hand.  The sudden magic made the hair on the back of Edgar's neck stand up and he shivered.  Alexander seemed to take a moment to concentrate and then he flicked his hand in the direction of the avalanche.

 

The light from his hand sped in that direction, and there was a tremendous explosion of brightness and sound.  The ground beneath them shook slightly and the mountains around them groaned.  Instinctively, Edgar grabbed Alexander's arm in case he had to teleport them away.

 

Both of them looked anxiously at the surrounding mountains, waiting to see if Alexander's magic would set off another avalanche.  After a few minutes of quiet, they slowly relaxed.

 

"What was that?" Edgar asked.  He pried his fingers from their hold on Alexander but he could still feel the foreign magic tingling under his skin.

 

"Well, that was certainly more energetic than I anticipated."  Alexander offered a chagrinned smile.

 

As he was putting the little book away, Edgar clarified, "No, I mean what kind of magic was that?  I haven't seen humans use magic without using ingredients and intermediaries or a wand."

 

"Oh, it's a new magic I've been studying."  As he spoke, Alexander cautiously moved forward into the pass.  "It's a way of getting in touch with my own magic.  I can draw it up and unleash it.  It's not particularly useful though.  As you can see, it's sort of directionless.  I haven't figured out how to use it for anything in particular.  But, well, I've always wanted to try it, and this seemed like the kind of thing that it might work for.  I guess I still haven't figured out how to harness it properly."

 

Edgar followed Alexander as they picked their way through the debris in the pass.  His magic had blown away the avalanche.  There were still big pieces here and there but they could easily climb over them now.

 

"I think it's very impressive," Edgar said.  It didn't seem that different from what he could do with his own magic.  He didn't need complicated spells and rare ingredients for most of his magic.  He just had to think about it, focus correctly, and then do it.

 

Alexander threw a smile over his shoulder. "Thank you.  It needs some work, but I'm very excited by the possibilities it presents."

 

Edgar might have asked more but he looked up at the mountain walls warily.  He'd never considered the possibility of an avalanche before but now that one had happened, he didn't feel like tempting fate.

 

Alexander seemed to feel likewise, or at least focused his attention on traveling through the pass safely.  As soon as they moved past the debris from the avalanche, Edgar took the lead.  He had traveled this way several times before, and he unerringly led Alexander past dead-ends and misleading turns until they reached another winding path.

 

Alexander shook his head when he saw it.  "Is this the only way?"

 

The winding path was even narrower than the one leading up to Lolotte's castle.  Edgar thought it had been wider the last time he'd been this way, and he did not begrudge Alexander's hesitance.

 

"I'm afraid so.  And . . . Well, it might be icy so be careful."

 

Alexander's response was a sigh but he followed after Edgar.  Carefully, both slowly made their way up the winding path.  The rock wall to the left of them was jagged and rough, sometimes thrusting out into the path itself so that they had to skirt delicately around it.  To the right was a steep plunge down a crack in the mountain.  It was so deep that Edgar could not see the bottom of it.  Spiky barbs of stone stuck out of the crack like jagged teeth over a yawning mouth.

 

It was definitely inhospitable.

 

But it was the only way to get over the mountain without being stuck in a poisonous swamp.

 

As they walked up, the air was noticeably cooler.  Small clumps of snow clung to the rock here and there, though most of the stone was bare.  Edgar concentrated on his footing.  Occasionally he or Alexander asked how the other was doing but mostly they made the trip in silence.

 

They were finally nearing the top when Edgar lost his footing.  He couldn't say he wasn't mindful of his own advice but the icy patch was practical invisible, and he supposed seeing the end of their long climb had him looking forward too soon.

 

His foot came down on the ice and slipped out from under him.  Naturally he fell back on his other foot.  However, he was standing on a very narrow part of the trail.  His other foot was close to the edge.  Suddenly having all his weight and him swinging wildly to regain balance put too much strain on the rim of the path.  The edge crumbled under him, leaving him with no support at all.

 

It all happened in an instant, too fast for Edgar to react properly or catch the wall.  Alexander reacted immediately.  He reached out and grabbed Edgar, none too gently throwing him against the rock wall.  Further ensuring Edgar's firm footing, Alexander pressed up against him so that he was half covering Edgar as he flattened him into the mountain wall.

 

For Edgar, it was a dizzying second but no more than that.  One moment he was losing his footing and the next he was safely tucked between Alexander and the sturdy rock wall.  The sudden panic, however, did not recede nearly so quickly.

 

"Are you okay?" Alexander's tone was very concerned.  When Edgar turned his way, he realized just how close they were.  Alexander's brown eyes were warm with his concern.  His body pressed along Edgar's side more firmly than when they were teleporting, and Edgar could feel the deceptive strength unveiled fully to keep him in one place.

 

Wordlessly, he nodded.  Alexander was slow to respond, taking time to study Edgar.  Edgar had no idea what he was looking for and met his searching gaze as best he could.  His heartbeat, which had only just begun to settle down, began to pick up again.  Edgar wasn't entirely sure why.  Throat dry and mind blank, he could only wait dumbly.

 

Eventually Alexander eased away.  The loss of the warmth pressed against him made Edgar shiver.

 

"Please be careful," Alexander said softly.  There was no censure; only worry.

 

Edgar nodded.  More slowly, he tested his steps as he again made his way up the winding path.  It was not long after Edgar's slip that they passed beyond the crack in the mountain.  The trail still wound up the mountain but there was rock on both sides now and no easy place to slip and fall.

 

"How much further must we go up?  What is our destination?" Alexander asked as soon as they could walk side-by-side.

 

Glancing behind them, Edgar said, "We should come upon a fork in the path not too far from here.  One way leads further up the mountain but we don't need to go there.  The fork is the highest we will go.  I suggest we have lunch there.  We then need only follow the path until we reach a large flat place that is ringed with caves.  I think we should reach that just before dark, and I suggest we stop there tonight."

 

"You're sure there are no abominable snowmen?" Alexander didn't sound too excited by the idea of staying in a mountain cave, not that Edgar could blame him considering the story Alexander had just related.

 

Knowing that, he threw a reassuring smile his way.  "I've never seen one, but we'll be sure to check."  There was only a little teasing in his tone.

 

Alexander smiled back, sharing Edgar's amusement.  "And what then?  Where will we look for this crypt?"

 

"Tomorrow, we will make our way down the other side of the mountain.  It is not as treacherous as this side and we do not need to make it all the way to the bottom.  The swamp grows up the side of the mountain for a good ways.  It is dense and inhospitable but traversable near the edges.  I think . . . I remember there being vegetation around the crypt but the crypt itself was growing out of the stone -- same as the one in Tamir.  So, I think if we skirt the edges of the swamp, we might find it.  I know it wasn't a far jump from Lolotte's castle so I don't think it can be that far."

 

Nodding, Alexander said, "That sounds reasonable."  They walked on for a few more minutes in silence before Alexander said, "So, I'm curious what you've heard about the lost city of Tanalore."

 

"What do you mean?" Edgar asked.

 

Shrugging, Alexander said, "Well, you seem to know about the crypts.  I don't take it for granted that you know what I know and if you know anything different, I would love to hear it."

 

"I imagine I know what most everyone knows.  It's an eternal human city that touches all the realities of creation but no one has ever been able to find it.  Or at least no one's returned who has sought it.  It is supposedly somewhere on this continent, which is why the continent is named after the city.  If there weren't remnants of it like the crypt, I would guess it was just a story," Edgar said.

 

"It's interesting that you should call it a _human_ city," Alexander noted.  "I suppose that's generally assumed.  I guess fairies live so long that an eternal city mustn't be that unusual, huh?"

 

Edgar thought about it.  "That might be right.  Eldritch is timeless.  The Bountiful Woods and Etheria have always been, and do not change.  The Great City where my parents rule is surely older than any human settlement.  I guess it makes sense that neither Lolotte nor Genesta have cared much for Tanalore."

 

"I wonder if they had if they would've had any better success finding it.  As you say, it's a human tale.  And humans do so love to chase after the impossible.  I can certainly see the appeal," Alexander said.

 

Approaching the fork in the road, Edgar turned to Alexander.  "Would you do that?  Would you like to find the city?"

 

Alexander considered that for a moment.  "No, I don't think so.  If it was like Etheria and I could get there and back, I wouldn't say no.  But, I am very happy where I am.  There are many mysteries and adventures right on my doorstep.  I don't need to go chasing after a myth."

 

Leading them to a spot by the side of the trail where there were small boulder to sit on, Edgar pointed out the two paths.  "That way leads up into the mountain."

 

Alexander whistled.  "And I had thought we'd covered a great deal of ground already.  How high is this mountain?"

 

He didn't sound as if he actually needed an answer.  Settling down on a mostly flat rock, he dug through his satchel for the wallet.

 

"'Mysteries and adventures on your doorstep'," Edgar repeated quietly, taking the wallet after Alexander had pulled out a loaf of way-bread for himself.  "Is Morowyn such a mystery?  I admit, I would like to know more about him.  You are going to a lot of trouble to rescue him from his own spell."

 

"Well, he is a very old wizard.  He lives in the woods to the west of our family's castle.  He's a very nice man.  Very wise.  As my father says, the more good wizards about, the better for us.  But, well, I cannot deny that my interest is solely for Morowyn's benefit.  I am fascinated by the spell he cast and what it is doing.  And I am curious about the Conjuring Gems.  I guess I'm just curious in general.  Morowyn has always been very patient with me and all my questions.  He doesn't mind being a test subject for the many spells we've all tried, though I suspect he knows immediately which ones will fail."  Alexander shrugged, apparently not being able to fully explain the appeal of the man.

 

"You've spent a lot of time studying magic?  Do you wish to be a wizard?" Edgar asked.

 

Taking back the wallet, Alexander thought about that.  "Not in the traditional sense," he said slowly.  "I do love magic but . . . I have responsibilities to my family and to Daventry.  To be a wizard, I would have to focus solely on that and give up all ties.  That's not a worthwhile trade for me.  No, I am happy to learn what I can in my spare time but I am also happy to spend time doing other things.  At least, that's how I feel now.  Who's to say what the future will be like?"

 

"Well, I'm sure Morowyn appreciates your efforts on his behalf," Edgar said.

 

Alexander nodded distractedly, taking out the flask from his satchel.  "Yes, he's said as much before.  He's really a very decent fellow.  I would feel worse about failure if he wasn't taking the situation so well.  If he did become a tree . . . well, he's resigned to the idea now.  I'm sure he'd be happy to be human once again, but he's taken his condition very well.  I can't say the same for Princess Lydia!"

 

Smiling, Alexander handed the flask over to Edgar.  After Edgar had drunk from it, he asked, "You've mentioned her before.  Who is she?"

 

Alexander's smile widened, and he launched into the tale of the Floating Castle where he had met Princess Lydia.  They finished their meal and walked quite a ways as he explained how their kingdom had been attacked and Graham's soul stolen.  Alexander had enlisted Morowyn's aid but as Morowyn could not move, the wizard lent his apprentice Cyril to help.  Alexander detailed the whole affair, including meeting the Fairy Queen of the Old Woods and how he was turned into a frog and eventually met the Princess, who was being housed by the evil wizard Tegrin so that he could marry her once she was old enough.

 

Just as they were reaching the flat place surrounded by caves, Alexander narrated the epic battle between Lydia's wizard father and Tegrin, and how Alexander had unpinned the castle from the earth.

 

"Cyril made a rope for us," Alexander said.  "The castle was going higher and higher into the air.  Lydia went first, and descended down the rope.  I followed after her, and then Cyril unfastened the rope -- which went back to being a normal cloak cord - and I entreated him to use his magic to nudge the castle away from Daventry.  Both Lydia and Cyril were wiped out by the affair and took a nap immediately.  I checked that my father's soul was still intact.  He was getting weaker by the minute.  Once I roused them, we borrowed some horses from a local farmer and raced home where Cyril used his magic to reunite Father's soul with his body."

 

"So, both you and Rosella have saved your father's life," Edgar noted.  He directed Alexander to the cave he'd used on previous occasions.  It had a narrow opening that kept the wind out and was easily defensible.  The cave itself was small but had a tall ceiling.  It was dry and snug, and it only took a moment to see that there was nothing living there.

 

Alexander laughed.  "I suppose so.  He has returned the favor though.  I should tell you about the time Mordack stole our castle."

 

He yawned as he said this though.  Edgar smiled.  "You all have such interesting adventures.  Nothing ever happened to me until Rosella came here.  And then she rescued me from Malicia.  I don't prove very useful," he said ruefully.

 

"Nonsense."  Alexander set his satchel by the wall.  "You're here now.  If we _do_ manage to find the Conjuring Gem and it works, then you will have been instrumental in rescuing Morowyn.  And if we don't find anything, well, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up rescuing something else.  That seems to be the way these things go."

 

He yawned again.

 

"You should get some rest," Edgar said.  He didn't really believe what Alexander said.  He'd tried to help Rosella against Malicia and ended up being killed.  Not only had Rosella freed him from King Otar's form, but she'd also earned a cat's extra life, which she had given him.  Edgar hadn't done anything to help.  He'd even unwittingly helped Malicia.

 

Just as he'd helped Lolotte.

 

Alexander did not note his preoccupation.  He pulled out an extra shirt and a thin cloak from his satchel.  "I hadn't anticipated we would be spending the night in the mountains.  I should have brought a blanket."  He frowned at the snowdrifts just outside the cave entrance.

 

"Oh, there's no need," Edgar said.  He hopped up and went outside.  A few minutes later he came back with an armful of rocks.  He'd picked the smoothest ones he could find, all of them about the size of his hand.

 

Dropping them on the ground, he sat beside them.  One by one, he picked up a rock and held it between his hands.  He thought about fire and sunlight, torches and deserts: anything warm.  As he did, each rock began to glow red until it was too hot to touch.  He had enough practice to drop the rock just before it was uncomfortable for him.  The rocks continued to glow brighter and become warmer even after he'd let go.

 

Rock after rock underwent the same treatment until he'd made a nice circle of them.  Together, they began to heat the air above them.

 

To complete his trick, Edgar went to the cave mouth and ran his hands over the edge of it.  He thought of an invisible door barring out the cold and keeping the warmth in but letting fresh air inside.

 

It wasn't the kind of magic that would last but its effect was immediate.  Between the warmed rocks and the invisible door, the cave began to warm to a comfortable temperature.

 

"Well, you've put my bag of tricks to shame.  This is wonderful, Edgar," Alexander praised.  He held his hands out to the circle of glowing rocks to warm them.

 

Edgar shrugged, and quickly looked away to hide his embarrassed blush.  He wasn't used to praise.  Lolotte never had a good word to say about him.  Sometimes she would give him encouragement but it was always, " _Oh, Edgar, it's alright.  You can't expect to get things right.  Not you.  Best to leave it to your superior_."

 

And if he did do something right, well it wasn't fast enough or good enough to warrant notice.

 

"Here."

 

Turning, Edgar found Alexander again offering the wallet of fairy bread.  He wasn't hungry but he took the wallet nonetheless.  The fairy bread was very nourishing.  He knew the loaves he'd eaten at lunch would sustain him for days.

 

But he also wasn't full, and as the bread would not diminish, he saw no harm in taking two more loaves for dinner.

 

Alexander also grabbed the flask.  He quickly performed the endurance spell on it to keep it full, and then took a long sip from it.

 

"Which of us should take first watch?  I admit I'm more tired than I thought I'd be.  I guess I've gone soft from living too long in a castle," Alexander said ruefully.

 

Edgar didn't think he had any cause to feel sorry.  He'd kept up the entire day, and they had only stopped once.  He had every right to feel tired.

 

"I can stay up though.  Or, give me a few hours, and I should be good," Alexander finished.

 

Edgar shook his head.  "There's no need for that.  I can watch all night.  I am a fairy.  I do not need to sleep."

 

"Ever?" Alexander gave him a skeptical look.

 

"I do not need as _much_ sleep," Edgar amended.  "I can go days before I am even bothered, and I am not tired now."

 

Alexander frowned.  "That's not fair to you though."

 

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Edgar smiled.  "It's fine, truly.  We shall make more ground if you are well rested.  You do look tired.  Go to sleep."

 

Alexander still looked troubled.  "You'll tell me if you do get tired," he said.

 

"I promise," Edgar said.  He wasn't sure if he would keep that promise or not, but he wasn't lying.  He honestly wasn't tired.  At least this was one way he could be useful.  He enjoyed sleeping, but he could spend a few days without and be none the worse for wear.

 

He knew that was not the case for humans.

 

Still frowning, Alexander nonetheless laid his cloak down to make a bed and balled up his shirt to make a pillow.  He made Edgar promise to wake him if anything happened, but he was tired enough that he fell asleep almost as soon as he'd rolled his cloak around him.

 

Edgar settled against the wall where he had both Alexander and the cave entrance in view.  Watching the steady up and down of Alexander's breath, Edgar passed a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

As far as Edgar knew, nothing lived in the Impossible Mountains.  Certainly, he'd never encountered anything but birds as he'd climbed over passes and through tunnels.  Perhaps it was Alexander's talk of abominable snowmen.  Perhaps the avalanche had created a new channel for the wind.  Whatever it was, the mountain was an eerie mixture of too still and too noisy.

 

Edgar sat in the quiet cave with nothing but Alexander's soft breathing in his ears.  Alexander did not make much noise in his sleep, barely moving at all.  By comparison, Edgar felt that he himself was making a racket every time he shifted slightly where he sat.  His breathing sounded too loud, and he swore he could hear his own heartbeat drumming away.

 

Into this quiet environment there was the occasional windy howl, unexplained crack, and distant growl.  Always right on the edge of easy hearing and never expected, Edgar was startled by each and every noise.  He could pinpoint none of them with surety, never entirely certain what the sound was.

 

It unsettled the peace of the cave, and he felt very on edge come morning.

 

The first light of dawn was creeping into the cave when Alexander finally stirred.  Stretching, he said, "Mm, never quite get used to sleeping on the hard ground.  Any trouble last night?"

 

Edgar shook his head.  "It was very quiet."  He did his best to hide his relief at having Alexander awake and not being alone any more.

 

"Well, no point in lazing about," Alexander said.  He rolled to his knees to shake out his cloak and neatly fold it and his shirt to put back in his satchel.

 

After sharing a quick breakfast, they headed outside.

 

"Brr," Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Your hot-stones certainly did the trick.  I'd hate to have had to sleep in this last night."  He glanced back at the cave where the now cool stones were still sitting in a circle.

 

"The trail leading down the other side of the mountain is just beyond that clump of rocks over there."  Edgar pointed to the far side of the flat basin they were in.  "We should reach warmer temperatures before lunch."

 

Clearly anxious for that, Alexander set off where Edgar indicated.  He did not, however, take out his cloak so the cold apparently didn't bother him too badly.

 

After a few minutes of quiet, Alexander said, "I feel I only talked about me yesterday.  I haven't let you say two words about yourself."

 

"Oh, I don't mind," Edgar said quickly.  He was more than happy to let Alexander monopolize the conversation, and he didn't relish the idea of talking about himself.  It would only be apparent how uninteresting and pathetic he was.

 

"No, I'm curious."  Alexander smiled at Edgar.  "Mother told us a bit about Etheria and Eldritch when she returned but I'd love to hear more about it from you.  There must be some good points about going back to your family."

 

They'd reached the clump of rocks Edgar had pointed to.  Beyond it was a wide path with a gentle downward slope.  It wasn't dangerous enough to need their concentration.

 

Unfortunately.

 

Before Edgar could think what to say, though, Alexander stopped.  At the very top of the trail, there was an excellent view of the countryside on this side of the mountains.  It wasn't the most magnificent view.  The swamp below was dull green, the mountains gray around them, and in the distance there was only sandy brown.

 

"That's the Great Western Desert, isn't it?" Alexander said.  "And Llewdor beyond that.  It's amazing to think how close we were for so long.  Both of us growing up on the top of mountains on either side of the same desert."

 

"That desert is huge," Edgar noted.  He did pause to think about it though.  There had never been a need for him or Lolotte to go to Llewdor but he knew it was there.  He'd looked out at this view several times.  It was odd to think of Alexander growing up just in the distance. 

 

While not traversable by humans, Edgar could make the journey without too much trouble, even back when Lolotte was discouraging his magic.  He wondered what would've happened if he had needed to go to Llewdor -- if Manannan and Lolotte had wanted something from each other.  Manannan sounded like the kind of company his mother would keep, if he didn't irritate her too badly.

 

What if she'd sent Edgar on an errand to the evil wizard?  What if Edgar had met young Alexander back then?  Would he have done anything?  Would Alexander have rescued him like Rosella had?

 

It was strange to think about.

 

Beside him, Alexander laughed.  "Oh, I know," he said to Edgar's statement.  "I spent a little time in the desert while I was trying to find a way to Daventry.  There were some odds and ends I needed for spells.  Ran into a Medusa."

 

He said it in an off-handed manner, once again moving along the path.  Edgar's eyes widened in shock.  Alexander and his family had such adventurous lives!  There was an entire story right there, and it was clearly barely worth noting to Alexander.

 

"So, anyway, you were going to tell me about Etheria," Alexander said.

 

Edgar bit back a sigh, and tried to think what was worth talking about.  "Well, I'm sure your mother told you about the different realms in Eldritch.  The Bountiful Woods, the town of Falderal, the Were-Woods, the Desert, and Ooga Booga are all under Etheria.  Below Ooga Booga is the Vulcanix Underground.  There's a wide range of types of people."

 

Alexander grinned at Edgar.  "Yes, Mother had . . . interesting things to say about the people of Falderal.  But what about Etheria?  Mother said it was a place of rainbows and clouds."

 

He looked so honestly interested that Edgar relaxed a little.  "Etheria is a realm in the sky, yes.  It's not built on clouds but there are clouds all about it.  There are huge bits of stone and earth that float high above the world below -- big enough to house the whole fairy nation.  The pieces interconnect to form bridges and walkways and places for wild gardens to grow.  When you get to the main dwelling places, the land is hard to see for all the buildings that the fairies have built.  It looks like a floating city."

 

"It certainly sounds interesting.  Is that where you've spent most of your time?" Alexander asked.

 

"Well, I haven't really spent much time in Etheria.  Not really.  My parents have a large castle that's 'home' I guess but their seat of power where they hold court is elsewhere entirely.   Far from the city.  And, I got the sense that they're not there that much either.  They're usually out and about, I guess.  But I have apartments in their castle, and Rosella was given a suite of her own during her visit so I guess that's 'home' for me too."

 

Edgar shrugged.

 

For a moment, Alexander said nothing.  He glanced Edgar's way but kept his eyes mostly on the path before them.  "Do you like the city?  It sounds crowded."  His tone was neutral.

 

"Well . . . it can be a bit stifling in the city itself.  There's a lot of magic and change there.  I feel that there's a bit of a 'war' going on.  Not a serious war," he quickly amended.  "But, I guess there are at least two types of fairies.  There are those who are old and settled.  They like the city as it is, and were likely there when the buildings were made.  They have put their magic deep into the roots of Etheria and live in the slower pace of the immortals.  I would liken them to very ancient trees in that way.  They weather the changing tides of the world, bending with the storms, but they are still there.

 

"The other kind of fairy is the one who is constant motion and energy.  They flit from one thing to another.  They are like humming birds.  They are the ones who are constantly using magic, always changing things on a whim.  I think there must be some kind of rules about what can and can't be done in the city as it seems that the second kind of fairy is constantly changing the look of the city.  There are always new flowers blooming and new doorways in unusual places and new fashions and . . . new everything really.  But, the layout of the city does not change.  I think that's for the steadier type of fairy.  I haven't really figured out what's what or how they work, but they all seem to understand it."

 

Edgar forbore to mention how overwhelming he found it all.  He was used to the unchanging nature of the mortal world.  Save for the odd wizard mucking things up, things were predictable.  He could see change coming.

 

In Etheria, he could walk down a gold-paved street and turn around to find the street was now a marble stairway.  A lamp would turn into a statue, and a statue would turn into a tree -- all in the span of a moment.

 

"Could I assume that you are the first type of fairy?" Alexander asked.  When Edgar turned his way, Alexander's expression was open and nonjudgmental.  "You'd like to find somewhere cozy and settle in?"

 

"I suppose that's right."  Edgar smiled.  "Certainly, I'd be content to spend a relaxing day hiking the Bountiful Woods.  That's where I spent most of the time while your sister was in Eldritch.  The Bountiful Woods and the gardens of Etheria can be wonderfully relaxing once you find the quiet spots."

 

With a more hesitant tone, Alexander asked, "And can I assume that the other type of fairy is the type you were talking about earlier?  The type that's always using magic so easily?"

 

Without much thought, Edgar said, "They are.  They use it constantly."

 

"Then, I wonder if you aren't being unfair to yourself," Alexander said cautiously.  "You're comparing yourself to a type of fairy altogether different from yourself."

 

His observation surprised Edgar, who realized he was right.  Alexander gave him a moment to think on that before he said, "And your parents?  What kind of fairies are they?"

 

Still absorbed by Alexander's observation, it took a few moments before Edgar responded.  "I suppose they are the steadier sort of fairy.  But . . . you know, I think I could see my mother as the hummingbird in her youth.  She does keep an eye on fashion, and often talks about changing little things around the palace.  Most of it is talk but . . . it does occupy her."

 

"And your father?"

 

Frowning, Edgar said, "I think he was always the steady sort but . . . maybe Mother's had an influence on him.  When she wants to change things, he will help her do it.  We've never had the same meal twice since I came to Etheria, and my father seems to be the one most delighted in trying new foods.  He is very patient with the flightier kind of fairy.  He seems comfortable experimenting with new kinds of flora -- that's kind of a big thing for fairies -- and I think he enjoys tinkering with flowers especially."

 

Edgar had never given this any thought before.

 

Alexander nodded.  "Then they bring out the best in each other?  That's the best kind of marriage.  Mother and Father do that for each other.  Father is an adventurer at heart.  Sitting all day in court goes against his nature.  But Mother is right at home in courtly life.  She makes sure he wears the right thing and knows who needs buttering and what needs attention.  On his end, Father's done wonders for loosening Mother up.  He gets her to take off a day to relax and walk the paths back home.  It sounds like your parents are similar."

 

"I think so," Edgar said.

 

"It would make sense.  As the King and Queen of the fairies, it would be beneficial if they represented both kinds of fairies.  They would know better what their kingdom needed.  It sounds like you just take after your father is all."

 

Edgar could see what Alexander was trying to do, and he appreciated his thoughtfulness.  But, Edgar still didn't feel convinced.  And, for once, he didn't keep the idea to himself.

 

"I don't know.  Even if I never have the energy or desire for change of the hummingbird-type of fairy, I think that at my age, I should be much more comfortable with that kind of thing.  I am still very young by fairy standards.  The steadier fairies are all very ancient."

 

" _All_ of them?" Alexander asked skeptically.  Edgar remembered Alexander's words about how insular his world was still.  Before Edgar could address that -- and he wasn't sure he had an argument -- Alexander continued.  "Let's say you are right though.  Even if you are atypical for you age, you do not sound atypical for older fairies.  So, even if you actually are odd now, you will grow into normal later on.  Unless you think you're going to go backwards and become a hummingbird later in life?"

 

He smiled, and Edgar could see the humor.  "No, probably not.  I . . . You're probably right.  I . . . I don't think like you.  I guess I keep thinking the worst."

 

Laying a companionable hand on Edgar's shoulder, Alexander's expression was sympathetic.  "Optimism can be hard.  It's not completely natural to me.  I didn't manage to free myself from Manannan because I was optimistic about my chances and what my life would be like after that.  Honestly, there were so many chances for failure I'm still kind of amazed I actually managed to turn the old goat into a cat.  And I certainly didn't think I'd find an amazing family, turn out to be a prince, and get to study magic to my heart's content."

 

Alexander shook his head at himself.  "I think if I hadn't been kidnapped, I might've been an optimistic person.  Rosella is very optimistic.  I think at heart I'm actually rather pragmatic though.  But, I look around at all the wonderful things that I've been given and I realize how lucky I am.  I've made an effort to look at things in a positive way.  Some days it take work but I've found it's well worth it in the end."

 

He squeezed Edgar's shoulder before letting his hand drop.  Unaccountably, Edgar missed the connection.

 

He didn't know what to say.  Alexander was likely right but for so long Edgar had looked at the world expecting the worst because that was the best way to deal with living with Lolotte.  It was hard to change that.

 

Alexander seemed to understand because he let the quiet descend between them.  It was a soothing quiet, giving Edgar some time to think.  Before them the path down became a little steeper but it was still wide and easy to manage.  They walked for several minutes before Edgar said, "Yesterday, you said something about your castle being stolen.  I . . . That sounds like quite the tale."

 

Edgar's request was met with a long look from Alexander.  "You aren't trying to get out of talking about yourself, are you?" he said.  His tone was a little light but his expression was neutral, offering a dichotomy that was challenging to read.

 

"Well . . ." Edgar rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  Boldly and without completely intending it, he blurted out the truth.  "I find it difficult to talk about myself.  I like hearing about your adventures and . . . I'm not really comfortable opening up."

 

His honesty earned him a gently delighted smile from Alexander.  Once again, he reached out to touch Edgar, placing his hand on Edgar's arm.  "I understand that.  Really.  When I came back to Daventry, I felt bombarded with questions.  Everyone wanted to know what had happened to me but they didn't want to have to deal with the uncomfortable truths of what that was either.  And I didn't know how _I_ felt about it myself.  I really would like to know more about you, and I hope someday you do feel comfortable enough to open up to me.  If you ever do feel like talking, I promise I will be enthralled to hear about it."

 

His smile was so warm and understanding that the tight ball of anxiety in Edgar's stomach eased considerably.

 

Alexander continued, "And if you're not bothered, then I'm happy to talk your ear off.  I just didn't want to bore you."

 

"No, no," Edgar said immediately.  "I really do think your adventures are interesting.  So much seems to happen to your family."

 

"Alright then."

 

Alexander took Edgar at his word and began to spin the tale of Manannan's brother Mordack, who had stolen Castle Daventry with Alexander, Rosella, and Valanice inside it.  As he explained everything Graham had had to do to find and then rescue them, the two men continued down the mountain path.

 

Trees and grass became more plentiful all around them.  The dense growth of the swamp was a darkness before them, growing larger with every footstep they took.

 

Alexander had just reached the part of the tale where Mordack had finally revealed who he was and what he wanted when they reached the edge of the swamp and a nice little clearing where they ate lunch.

 

Pulling out the wallet and flask, Alexander said, "I felt so guilty.  Here my mother and sister were in grave danger because of me."

 

"It was hardly your fault," Edgar said, taking the proffered wallet and a loaf from within.  "Manannan kidnapped you.  Of course you had the right to get away.  I can't imagine Rosella or your parents faulting you for that."

 

"No, you're right.  And, intellectually, I knew that."  Alexander ate a piece of his own loaf.  "But, it was so much harder to believe that when Mordack was threatening my family and there was nothing I could do.  Mother and Rosella were steadfast in their belief that Father would come save us, but . . . Well, I'd never actually seen Father do any adventuring at that point.  I knew the story of how he'd earned his kingship and Mother's hand in marriage but those were just stories.  My _experience_ was of an older man who'd been too sick to rescue Rosella from a dragon and whose soul had been stolen.  Twice he'd needed us to look after him.  He was hale and fit when Mordack attacked but . . ."

 

Alexander made an unhappy face.  "I guess, I was still thinking as if I was a slave on my own -- that I only had myself to rely on.  It was okay if other people needed my help; there was no shame in that.  But only I could help me.  And, right then, there was nothing I could do.  I was helpless and, I'll admit, scared."

 

Edgar had a hard time imagining Alexander like that.  He seemed so confident and self-assured, and Edgar found that he already expected that if they got into any trouble, Alexander would figure a way to get them out.

 

Edgar realized that wasn't very fair to Alexander.

 

"I think," Alexander said slowly, "I think I was also thrown by the fact that Manannan was back.  Once I'd turned him into a cat, I figured that was it.  I could shut that chapter of my life away and move on.  And now, here was an even worse wizard who was not only a threat to me but to my new family.  If I'd never left Manannan, my situation would actually be better because I wouldn't be endangering my family.  Well, except for the fact that I'd be dead since Manannan kills his slaves when they turn eighteen . . . But, that's my point!  It brought back all my old insecurities, and all the trust I'd built with my family and the understanding I'd reached of myself was wiped away like it'd never happened.  I sort of regressed to how I'd felt then, and I was a scared young boy who didn't know what to do.  Only this time it wasn't just my life on the line, it was my family's.  I might be able to figure a way to undo the spell but the idea of freeing Manannan made my blood freeze."

 

"I . . . If Lolotte came back."  Edgar stuttered.  Lolotte was Edgar's Manannan.  Edgar was trying to build a new life for himself, a life Lolotte would not approve of.  He hated to think what she would do to him if she reappeared now, and he shivered at the mere idea.

 

Alexander nodded, seeing that Edgar understood.  However, rather than turn back to the tale, he looked to the swamp.  "So, we've reached the swamp.  What direction will we go now?"

 

Turning to follow Alexander's gave, Edgar was silent.  This was the moment of truth really.  Getting over the mountain was easy.  There was only one real way to do it.  But there were many paths now.  They would have to go north for a bit as the only safe avenue, but that led to the part of the swamp that was at least traversable by foot.  It would be easy to get lost in the swamp itself but there were places where skirting around the swamp was impossible because of the mountains growing up around it.

 

Edgar tried again to recall the image of the crypt.  He had a vague sense that it was slightly similar to the one in Tamir, though the coloring had been more brown and there had been more symbols around it.  His most distinctive memory was the smell of stale air that had emanated from the crypt when Lolotte had opened it, but that wasn't very useful in finding it.

 

He tried to picture the plant life growing around the crypt.  There had been flowers dangling from the roof of the crypt and some trees beyond that, so the crypt had been in the swamp at least a little bit.  Edgar did remember the mountain rising up behind the crypt, so he knew it also couldn't be too far from the edge either.

 

The swamp was huge though.  Mountains surrounded it on three sides.  Edgar focused his memory on the plants.  He thought he remembered blue bulbs sprouting from the vines.  He tried to recollect if he'd ever seen such a plant before.

 

Dimly, another memory came to him of a tall tree wreathed with this kind of vine.  He'd thought it was actually kind of pretty -- something that drew the eye in the drab swamp.

 

Standing abruptly, Edgar jumped onto a nearby rock, shaded his eyes, and looked out over the swamp for anything that could be a tall group of trees.  The edge of the swamp was right in front of them, but the swamp itself still hugged the mountain and descended into a valley.  Edgar could see quite a ways below him.  After a slow visual sweep, he saw a slight raise to the northeast.  Suddenly remembering trekking near that area, Edgar felt a jolt of familiarity.

 

"That way," he said, pointing to the slightly darker area that connoted tall trees.  "We have to head north for a bit but we'll make our way that way."

 

Edgar was encouraged to see that the trees weren't actually that far away.  Perhaps they'd make their destination today.

 

Putting away the wallet and flask, Alexander said, "Lead on."

 

*****

 

The rest of the day was spent trekking through the swamp.  After a short detour north, they encountered the first of several forks in the road.  Edgar waffled on the first two but as he continued on, the surrounding area seemed more familiar to him and he confidently navigated the terrain.

 

While they walked, Alexander continued his tale.  He explained how his father had indeed found Mordack's island.  He said he and his family were still trapped in the miniaturized castle but they could see the battle between Mordack and Graham.  Graham, who was no wizard, managed to defeat the evil sorcerer with magic.  Alexander had then been sidetracked into a lengthy discussion about the kind of magic they'd used in the battle, and Edgar had to admit he was fascinated by all the different ways humans managed to wield magic and by how much thought and research Alexander had put into the subject.

 

Edgar could not blame Alexander when he finally realized he'd made a mistake.  While he did find the story and subsequent discussion engrossing, he was not so distracted that he was going the wrong way.  No, he was going exactly where he meant to go.  It was unfortunate that this just happened to be the wrong destination.

 

The realization came slowly.  As they moved closer and closer to the tall trees, something felt off to Edgar.  The terrain around them grew more and more familiar but the sense that he was missing something began to niggle at the back of his brain.

 

They'd walked for several hours when the knowledge hit Edgar, and he groaned.

 

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

 

Edgar felt so foolish.  The last thing he wanted to admit was that he'd just wasted so much time going in the wrong way.  "I . . . I thought . . . This part of the swamp feels so familiar and I thought . . ."

 

Alexander frowned as he tried to parse what Edgar was saying.  "It's familiar?" he prompted when Edgar said no more.

 

Looking anywhere but at Alexander, Edgar muttered, "There's a dank pool this way.  Mothe-- er, Lolotte used it for . . ."  Remembering Lolotte using the foul water in her beauty ritual, Edgar could feel his ears burning.  "Well, she used to send me to get more of its water when she ran out.  I usually teleported to it so that's why . . . I'm sorry, I should've realized sooner . . ."

 

Still not having come out and outright said Edgar had taken them the wrong way, it still took Alexander a moment to figure it out.  His expression was initially blank but then he shrugged and offered a reassuring smile.

 

"Okay.  At least we know it's not anywhere we've been.  Is there somewhere we can try from here?"  His gaze swung around them, likely looking for a new path.

 

Edgar could feel his face burning.  "It's . . . The swamp . . . We'd get lost."

 

While hardly articulately conveyed, it was true.  They had moved deep into the swamp as they'd walked.  Edgar knew the way here and back, but if they strayed to either side, they risked becoming hopelessly lost.  The swamp was dense and dangerous.  Like it or not, they should go out the way they came and try again to skirt the edges of the swamp.

 

Edgar was an idiot not to realize sooner they were going the wrong way.

 

All things considered, Alexander took the news well.  Obviously he wouldn't be thrilled to have wasted a day, but he didn't seem to fault Edgar.

 

"Well, these things happen," he said with a shrug and turned around the way they'd come.  Edgar trudged along after him.  After a minute, Alexander said, "Is there some kind of magical property to the dank pool?"

 

Internally, Edgar wished for a hole to open up underneath him and swallow him whole.

 

Alexander peppered their travel with conversation.  He asked the occasional question about fairy magic or the swamp but he seemed quieter to Edgar than he'd been on the way in.  Edgar himself felt very awkward, every moment of silence feeling twice as long, and he couldn't find it in himself to speak up to fill the quiet.

 

They walked for several hours but it grew too dark for safe travel well before they'd traveled back to the edge of the swamp.

 

"We should make camp," Alexander said, pulling Edgar out of his morose thoughts.

 

Looking back, Edgar was surprised to see that Alexander was holding a bunch of sticks.  "What are those for?"

 

Alexander smiled.  "Well, I haven't been very useful so far this trip, so I thought I'd make the fire tonight.  I've been grabbing dry sticks as we've been going.  Haven't you noticed?"

 

Considering the fact that Alexander had brought food and water, had caught him when Edgar had almost fallen, had blown away the obstruction to their path caused by the avalanche, and Edgar was the one who'd just wasted a whole day of travel, Edgar couldn't imagine why Alexander would think _he_ was the useless one.

 

Not giving Edgar a chance to reply, Alexander moved to a flat place just to the right of the path.  "Do you think this will be safe enough?"

 

"Um, yeah.  If there's a fire, yes.  This is a good place to camp," Edgar stuttered.

 

Alexander dumped his sticks on the ground.  Handing over his satchel, he told Edgar to grab the wallet and flask, and then he went around preparing the area for making a fire.  It didn't take long for Alexander's little fire to get going.  The sudden light made Edgar realize how late it was getting.

 

"Oh, it feels good to sit."  Alexander stretched his legs out in front of him.  "Clearly I've spent too much time stuck in doors.  I think I'm beginning to understand Father's insistence on getting out for a decent walk.  You never know when a quest will come knocking and you end up doing a lot of traveling.  I've clearly gotten out of shape."

 

He smiled at himself as he said this, reaching over for the wallet and flask.  Edgar was surprised how strongly he disagreed with Alexander's assessment.  Eyes flickering over Alexander's form, Edgar thought he looked perfectly fit.  He'd walked without complaint all day.

 

Still, Edgar held his tongue.  He felt he'd made enough of a mess of things by being incorrectly confident in where they were going.  He didn't trust himself right now.

 

The atmosphere was awkward, and Edgar knew it was his fault.  Alexander tried to make some small talk over dinner but it was stilted and quickly died away.  He again cast the endurance spell on the flask when the meal was over.

 

"I think I shall turn in.  Unless you want me to take first watch . . . ?" he offered.

 

Edgar shook his head.  "No, there's no need.  I'm not tired."  At least not mentally.  His feet did hurt from all the walking.  "Get a good night's sleep, Prince Alexander.  I'll wake you in the morning."

 

He tried for a reassuring smile.

 

Alexander gave him a long, searching look.  Edgar had no idea what he was looking for or what it was he was seeing, and tried his best to hold up under the probing gaze.  Finally, Alexander nodded.  Wrapping himself up in his cloak, he curled on his side and was soon asleep.

 

Settled against a tree not too far from Alexander, Edgar poked at the fire with a long stick.  His mind kept going to the crypt his mother had taken him to.  It remained fuzzy in his memory, and he began to doubt he'd ever seen anything at all.  When Alexander had talked about the symbol, it had sounded familiar to Edgar.  Now, he wondered if he'd just conflated the crypt in Tamir with some other memory.

 

Maybe this really was a wild goose hunt.

 

Throwing the stick into the fire, Edgar felt like such a failure.  Alexander and Rosella had come all this way.  Alexander had climbed up and down a mountain, and trekked through a rather inhospitable and unpleasant swamp.  Edgar didn't want it all to be for nothing.

 

But, try as he might, he just couldn't come up with a more concrete recollection of the last time he'd seen the crypt.  Indeed, it felt like the harder he tried to remember, the more the memory slipped away from him.

 

Sighing in frustration, Edgar let his head fall back against the tree.  Above him, the branches swayed slightly in the night air.  They creaked ever so faintly as they did so.  In the distance a night-bird called, its cry eerie and strange.  A sudden hiss had Edgar snapping his head to the left.  He strained his eyes in the darkness but after a minute of seeing nothing, he rested his back against the tree.

 

The night noises swirled around him.  Leaves rustling, the distant sound of splashing, animal calls, and the quick patter of tiny feet sucking into the mud -- all of it fought for Edgar's attention.

 

It wasn't enough that Edgar felt useless because of today's blunder.  No, he thought angrily, he had to be reminded how useless he was as a fairy.  Here he was in the heart of nature and every little noise sent him into a tiny panic.  He couldn't even pinpoint what the noise was.  That seemed basic for a fairy.

 

He should be right at home here, even it was a poisonous swamp.  But, the longer he sat here, the more he wanted to teleport away -- run and hide.

 

The night passed slowly.  Edgar had no idea how long he sat listening to the sounds of the swamp.  After a time, the wind died down, which quieted the trees, and the birds stopped calling.  A lull drifted into the night.  At first the eerie quiet only put Edgar more on edge.  His nerves were tense as he waited for the next sound, and he wound himself tighter and tighter when it didn't come.

 

But then it appeared it _wouldn't_ come.  He was just beginning to relax when a terrific snap and a flurry of commotion -- an animal misjudging a jump no doubt -- nearly gave him a heart attack.  It was nearby, and already tense like a harp string, he nearly jumped out of his skin when it happened.

 

His startled flinch was violent enough to wake Alexander.  "Wh-what is it?" he asked sleepily as he threw off his cloak and instinctively reached for his satchel and whatever weapon he'd thought to bring.

 

"N-nothing.  It's nothing," Edgar said quickly.  It he wasn't still wound so tight, he might spare a moment to being mortified at disturbing Alexander's rest just so Alexander could see him freaking out.  But, he was more focused on getting himself together and keeping himself from full-out panicking to waste thought on that.

 

As it was, he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

 

Waking more fully, Alexander gave Edgar a long look.  He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  "Edgar, come here." His tone was quiet but very firm.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Edgar did as he was bid and sat down beside Alexander.  For a long moment, Alexander said nothing.  Edgar's heart slowly returned to a normal tempo.

 

"It's rather unnerving here at night," Alexander noted quietly.  There was no judgment in his voice, and he did not look at Edgar when he spoke.  "It's too quiet and too noisy all at once.  There's nothing wrong with being unsettled."

 

Still, his tone held no censure.  Edgar didn't know what to say.  Part of him was deflated that Alexander had so easily guessed what was going on.  Part of him was desperately relieved to have Alexander awake.  Part of him was still anxious about the swamp around them.

 

Perhaps giving Edgar time to calm down or to respond, Alexander said nothing for several minutes.  When he finally turned, his expression was a little sad.  "You should have woken me if you were scared."

 

"There's nothing to be scared of here."  Edgar's voice was a little rough but he forced himself to speak.  "There's no point in both of us sitting up through the night.  You need rest.  I was just startled.  I didn't mean to wake you."

 

It was the wrong thing to say, and Edgar could see it in the hurt look that flashed quickly over Alexander's features.  "Are you . . . Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

 

"What?  No!" Edgar said.

 

Alexander did not look reassured.  "Have I asked too many questions?  Are you uncomfortable around me?  Have I . . . Have I been pressing you too hard?"

 

Edgar was shaking his head even as Alexander spoke.  "No, of course not.  I . . . I've enjoyed traveling with you."

 

"Then why don't you trust me?  Do you think . . . Have I done something to make you think I would treat you badly for . . . I don't know, for _anything_?" He looked genuinely upset at the idea.

 

Flustered, Edgar didn't know what to say to remedy this.  "No, no.  You've been . . . You haven't done anything wrong.  It's just . . ." Edgar hesitated.  It was difficult to admit his failings but it was also difficult to see Alexander distressed because of him.  The two emotions warred within him.

 

"The swamp _is_ eerie at night, and . . . I might've been a little carried away but . . . there's nothing here that my magic can't repel.  Honestly, there was no reason to wake you up for a little jitters on my part.  I can handle it.  I really was just startled," Edgar said.  It was the most he could force himself to say.

 

For his part, Alexander gave him another searching look before sighing.  "Edgar, there is a wealth of difference between being scared and being scared _alone_."  His expression was earnest and still a little sad.  "You're not alone here.  You're not alone at all.  You don't have to carry anything by yourself.  I . . . I had hoped we were becoming friends.  Are we friends, Edgar?"  Unexpectedly, he reached out and cupped Edgar's cheek.  "Friends help each other.  Friends support each other.  I would like to do that for you.  There's nothing wrong with being scared.  Would you think less of me if I was scared?"

 

The answer was an immediate no, though Edgar did not say that.  He still had trouble thinking of Alexander as being afraid, not of something as inconsequential as noises in the night.

 

Reading the answer in his eyes, Alexander said, "Then trust I would think no less of you.  Do you trust me?"

 

A new war arose within Edgar.  He _did_ trust Alexander.  Alexander had been nothing but kind and open with him since they'd met.  He'd revealed intimate details about his life.  They'd shared such similar upbringings that Edgar could understand just how difficult talking about what happened growing up could be.  But Alexander did not shy away, and it was clearly for Edgar's benefit.

 

No, Edgar knew Alexander would not use his vulnerabilities against him.  He trusted Alexander to continue to be kind and giving.  He trusted Alexander to be a true friend and to have his best interests at heart.

 

But that didn't mean Edgar trusted _himself_.  How was he to judge what was okay and what was not?  He'd grown up isolated; his only constant companion had manipulated and undermined him at every turn.  He had trusted Lolotte and found out everything she'd told him was a lie.  He no longer knew what to believe.  Was he being silly to be scared?  Was he being normal?  Would he lose his new friend?  Was friendship so fleeting?

 

"I . . . yes."  Edgar didn't know what to make of himself but he did trust Alexander, and Alexander deserved to know that.

 

The somber air lightened a tiny bit, and Alexander gave him a sad, understanding smile.  "Then, will you trust me now?  I think . . . I think it would do you good to get some sleep."

 

"I'm fine not sleeping," Edgar protested.  That at least was the truth.  He'd not come close to the end of his reserves.  Staying awake was no problem.  This was something he could offer to this quest.  Alexander had brought endless water and food; Edgar provided the ability for Alexander to sleep as much as he needed.

 

"Being _able_ to do something does not mean you _should_ ," Alexander said seriously.  "It doesn't mean it's _good_ for you."

 

His hand had slipped from Edgar's cheek to rest on his shoulder.  Now, he removed his hand altogether as he twisted around to grab his cloak and extra shirt.

 

"Alexander-" Edgar protested as Alexander shook the cloak out for Edgar to use as a bed.

 

He paused at Edgar's protest.  Kneeling in front of Edgar, he once again cupped his cheek and said, "Please.  I've slept for several hours and yesterday night too.  I can stand a few hours missed sleep.  I am awake now.  Please trust me, Edgar."

 

He sounded so heartfelt and looked so earnest that Edgar could not refuse him.  Feeling a little defeated but also strangely warmed by Alexander's concern, Edgar settled onto Alexander's cloak with his spare shirt used as a pillow.

 

Edgar wasn't sure how he would sleep.  His mind was still racing over the location of the crypt, his failure today in accurately directing them, his embarrassing scaredy-cat behavior, and the swamp noises that had not abated.

 

 Alexander settled down fairly close to Edgar.  He rummaged through his satchel and took out a tiny pipe.  Edgar vaguely remembered seeing it before but thought nothing of it.  Alexander had all sorts of odds and ends in his satchel.

 

Now, Alexander settled himself against the tree just beside Edgar and began piping a soft tune.  It was not the most lulling of instruments, being fairly high and tinny, but it effectively blocked out the other noises.

 

Without meaning to, Edgar found his eyelids closing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Realm of Dreams was an ever changing landscape filled with the unusual and the bizarre.  For Edgar, it was still a novel environment. 

 

He could not remember ever coming here during all the years he'd spent with Lolotte.  He had slept the usual amount for a fairy -- perhaps a little more in an unconscious bid for some kind of escape from his life there -- and he'd had the occasional nightmare but he couldn't remember clearly if he dreamed or not. 

 

Edgar wondered if Lolotte's concealing spell that hid him from the eyes of his parents also kept him hidden in the Realm of Dreams.  Or perhaps it kept him so imprisoned that his spirit never actually left the walls of Lolotte's castle.  If that was the case, it was no wonder he'd felt so confined there.

 

It still startled him when he laid his head down to rest and found himself in Mab's domain.  There was a way for fairies to sleep without dreaming so they did not spend every night in the Realm of Dreams, but Edgar had only just begun to learn that trick.  It hadn't even occurred to him to try it now.  For some reason, he had thought that the Realm of Dreams was tied to Eldritch and therefore would not affect him here on the mortal plains.

 

That had been his only other explanation for why he could not remember journeying to the Realm of Dreams when he was with Lolotte, and he had to face yet another concrete example of her meddling in his life.

 

Edgar walked through the fantastical landscape, looking at pies big enough to swim in, rivers winding their way above him, and a road made of beds.  A flock of fish with wings flew off in the distance.  Clouds made of candy drifted by at his height so he could grab a handful to taste.

 

This place never ceased to amaze him with all the strange things that happened here, but sometimes he found it too busy to be restful.  Maybe it was because he'd been cut off when he was growing up and had learned how to live without dreams.  Or maybe he just desired calmer shores he had yet to find here.

 

There was nothing to do now but accept he was here.  So, he kept walking and looking about him.

 

Edgar knew himself here in a way he did not think humans did.  He could still feel his body back in the swamp on Tanalore.  He could hear when Alexander stopped playing his music.  He could feel the warmth of the fire nearby.

 

But he was also very aware of the Realm of Dreams as a fairy realm.  He was _present_ here in a way humans were not.  He wondered if that was a good thing.

 

As he walked, he came to the shores of a great ocean.  There were a few features in the Realm of Dreams that were always there -- that marked it as an actual place.  The ocean was one such place.  Its location was not always the same but it was always present.  Somewhere in the middle of it lay Mab's castle, as strange and confounding as her realm.

 

Edgar had no desire to see Mab.  She'd never seemed too impressed with him, and she made him uncomfortable.  So, he turned his feet away from the ocean and kept walking back up the dunes of mist and into the heart of dreams.

 

Three times he walked up the path and found himself back at the dream-ocean.  A raft appeared drifting on the water, and he understood enough of dreams to know when he was fighting against inevitability.

 

Sighing, he stepped foot on the raft.  The trip across the ocean was as fast as a dream could make it.  The shore behind him disappeared from view.  He felt he traveled a long way but no time passed.  And, then, a new shore appeared before him.

 

Mab's castle looked like a temple on the outside.  It was surrounded by absolutely nothing but the sand of her lone island.  Passing through the door, Edgar entered into a bizarre world of floating doors and windows, stairs that led up into nothing, and foggy walls that shifted constantly.

 

It looked like a dreamland within a dreamland.

 

"Edgar?"

 

Head whipping around, Edgar was surprised to see Oberon.  "Father?  What are you doing here?"

 

Smiling brightly and looking delighted to see Edgar -- another novel experience in Edgar's life -- Oberon walked towards him.  "I'm just helping Mab with a few odds and ends."

 

He made an offhand gesture, bringing Edgar's attention to Mab.  She was standing beside a giant floating picture frame.  Instead of a painting, it looked like the frame held the night sky.  Space mist and stars swirled about before Edgar's eyes.

 

Mab appeared absorbed with the picture.  Her arms were outstretched in a fashion that suggested she was manipulating the picture or its contents with her magic.  At Oberon's words, she glanced over her shoulder at them but only humphed when she saw Edgar and returned her attention to the picture frame.

 

"How is your trip to Daventry?" Oberon said, placing his large hand on Edgar's back.

 

"Oh, um, I'm not in Daventry any more."

 

Oberon looked surprised.  "Did you miss the teleportation?"

 

Glancing at Mab, Edgar tried not to feel too keenly mortified.  He didn't like what it said that his father immediately thought he'd messed up the spell to get to Daventry, especially as the portal jump he'd used should be the easiest teleportation spell there was.

 

"No, we made it to Daventry just fine.  I . . . I've actually been pulled into a quest."

 

"Really?" Oberon looked surprisingly interested.  He beckoned to a floating bench, which drifted to the floor and then walked over to them.  Indicating that Edgar should sit, Oberon said, "What kind of quest?  Your mortal certainly does keep herself busy."

 

Not sure how he felt about Oberon calling Rosella "his mortal", Edgar hesitated for a moment before explaining his first day in Daventry and the dinner conversation.  Mab tutted when Edgar explained Morowyn's problem but Oberon only gestured for Edgar to continue, his interest still sharp and focused.

 

Edgar quickly explained taking Rosella and Alexander to Tamir, and seeing Genesta, and how he and Alexander were on their way to find the missing crypt.

 

"Have you ever heard of a Conjuring Gem?" Edgar asked his father.  "Do you think it could be in the crypt?"

 

Oberon stroked his beard.  "I'm afraid I do not keep track of the works of mortal hands.  If this Prince Alexander believes it is there, I don't see why we should doubt him.  Mortals should know where mortal things are."

 

He glanced over at Mab, who seemed to sense his regard.  "I care nothing for mortal trinkets," she said, not bothering to look over at them.

 

Oberon turned his attention back on Edgar and shrugged.

 

"Well, Alexander thinks it might be in the crypt.  I . . . I know I visited it with Lolotte but I can't for the life of me remember exactly where it was.  I cannot get a clear enough picture in my mind to teleport to it."  Against his will, some of his frustration at himself slipped into his voice.  Hesitating, he said, "Do you know of a way to sharpen my memory?"

 

"So you can teleport?" Oberon sounded dubious.  "That sounds too dangerous.  You should never mess with memories.  Bad things happen."

 

His tone was ominous enough to warn Edgar off the idea.  Edgar couldn't say he was surprised, though he was disappointed.  It looked like he and Alexander would be wandering around aimlessly for who knew how long.

 

Unexpectedly, Mab interjected herself into the conversation.  "You're overlooking the obvious."  She still didn't deign to look their way as she spoke.  "If there was vegetation near this 'crypt', then you need only ask the nearby trees for the location.  Nothing knows itself like a forest."

 

"Yes, indeed," Oberon said enthusiastically.  He seemed pleased to be able to provide this answer to Edgar. 

 

Edgar hated to disappoint him but he had to admit, "I'm, um, I'm not sure how to do that."

 

He tried not to meet anyone's eye, not wanting to see the disappointment.

 

"Oh," Oberon said.  He rallied quickly though.  "Well, it's not too hard.  You just connect your magic to a nearby tree's life force.  Pick an old fellow.  Flowers can be so gossipy.  A good, sturdy tree is much more sensible.  Picture what you remember of the crypt.  Pay attention to the vegetation you remember around the crypt; that's what the tree will be able to find.  The trees speak to each other.  Their roots interlace with each other from one end of a forest to the other.  There's bound to be a tree somewhere in the swamp that can see the crypt you're looking for.  The trees will then send you in the right direction.  And, if you're ever lost, just keep asking nearby trees.  Avoid the grumpy ones if you can.  Even a dank swamp will have some earnest, helpful fellows."

 

He made it sound so simple but Edgar felt his heart drop.  He'd always loved nature and growing things but he had no confidence in himself to perform this action.

 

Still, it would be rude to immediately reject his father's advice without even trying it first.  Edgar was fairly sure if he asked for additional options, Oberon would simply circle back to this as the most obvious solution.  Edgar had experienced this before.

 

"Alright," he said.

 

Oberon beamed once more.  He clapped Edgar on the back and said, "Well, there's no time like now to try it out."

 

Before Edgar knew what was happening, the ephemeral world around him expanded and grew dim until he had passed out of the Realm of Dreams altogether.

 

*****

 

The world was quiet when Edgar woke.  Above him the sun shone brightly, and he bolted up to realize how long he'd slept.  Looking around, he spotted Alexander still in the same spot.  He'd traded his pipe for the tiny spellbook he'd used on the boulder in the mountain pass.  A slight furrow between his eyebrows was the only sign of his concentration as he slowly flipped pages.

 

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long," Edgar said.

 

Pulled from his reading, Alexander smiled.  "Good morning.  Did you sleep well?"

 

"Longer than I should have."  Edgar shifted so he could free Alexander's cloak to shake it out.

 

"Nonsense."  Alexander reached for his bag to put away his book and grab breakfast for them.  "You slept what you needed or you would've woken earlier.  We're not in any rush."

 

Edgar privately disagreed with Alexander's assessment of what his body needed but he didn't say anything, accepting the fairy wallet when Alexander offered it.

 

Their morning was quiet.  Alexander stretched out the kinks from sitting too long in one place but he did not seem the worse for having stayed up all night.  A few loaves of fairy bread and some water seemed to restore him and he looked ready to begin their trek again.

 

Edgar hesitated.

 

His attention drifted to a big, black tree with gnarled branches hung so heavy with black-green leaves that the boughs almost touched the ground.  It was a menacing looking tree, but it looked very old and established.  A carpet of moss encircled the ground around it and grew up its sides so that it looked like it wore a dress of sickly yellowed green.

 

Edgar remembered his father's words from his trip to the Realm of Dreams.  This tree did not look very friendly but if there was a tree that knew the ins and outs of the swamp, this fellow was as good as any.

 

The tree's intimidating appearance was not what made Edgar hesitate.  Oberon had made it sound so easy but Edgar doubted himself.

 

"Edgar?" Alexander asked.  He'd packed away his cloak, shirt and the other paraphernalia of the night and was ready to go.

 

But go where?  That was the question.  Alexander was dependent on Edgar for direction, and Edgar had already proven how unreliable he was.  Looking over at him, Edgar felt very keenly how much he didn't want to let Alexander down.

 

"I, um, I want to try something," he said, shuffling towards the thick black tree.  Gingerly, he put his hands flat against the knobby bark.  It was rough upon his skin and bit into his palms as he pressed closer.

 

Edgar closed his eyes and tried to block out the world.  He tried to listen for the life force of the tree.  He could feel a slight hum but it was no more than what he had felt from the entire swamp the whole time they'd been in it.

 

Still not sure of what he was doing, Edgar nonetheless tried to make a connection.  He did this by pushing his own magic towards the tree.

 

His efforts were met with a wall of resistance.  He could feel the tree pushing back, and it was strong enough to thwart his efforts with ease.

 

Edgar stopped, took a breath, and tried again.  This time he reached down into himself to find the magic that he'd only recently begun to unlock.  He pictured it as a well of light.  He then pictured the tree with a slowly beating heart at its center.  He thought of the light of his magic condescending into a column and he imagined that column extending from himself to the heart of the tree.  He pictured it turning into a bridge, not unlike the rainbow bridges in Etheria.

 

He then tried to send the memory of the crypt they were looking for over the bridge with a sensation of inquisitiveness.

 

This was the way Edgar had always made his magic work.  He would picture something happening and his magic seemed to work out how to make it so.

 

But not this time.

 

He pictured himself succeeding.  He pictured the bridge forming and reaching the life force of the tree.  But he didn't actually achieve it.  The tree pushed back.  He could _feel_ it actively resisting him.

 

Finally having to admit that he wasn't getting anywhere, Edgar pulled his magic back into himself, opened his eyes, and let his head fall against the rough bark of the tree's trunk.

 

Edgar was aware of Alexander standing behind him.  He could imagine how stupid he must look at this moment, and it hadn't even resulted in anything.  The feeling of uselessness increased.  Edgar felt like such a failure.

 

What kind of fairy couldn't talk to a tree?  Edgar was sure even ice fairies and water fairies could manage it.  Edgar was a nature fairy.  He was sensitive to the growing world around him.  It really should be second nature to him to deal with this old tree.

 

But he didn't know how.  He couldn't make anything work right.  He must be such a disappointment to his parents.  And now he was going to disappoint Alexander too.

 

As Edgar wallowed in these negative thoughts, a strange thing happened.

 

The bark beneath his fingers shifted ever so slightly.  Edgar didn't even notice it.  Unbidden an image came into his mind.  He pictured himself as a castle with many rooms, and most of the rooms were locked in some way or other.  Down a deep winding stairway there was a chamber with an iron gate.  Beyond that was a solid imposing door.  It rose up to an impossible height, too large and daunting for normal strength to hope to budge it.

 

Three huge crossbars of iron lay over it and were bolted down to the wall so they could not be removed.  Edgar had never imagined anything so well guarded and he almost wondered what was behind it.

 

The image that came unbidden to his mind was of this castle and of the tree before him.  One ancient branch - knotted and crooked like a grasping skeletal hand - reached out for the castle.

 

Edgar pictured a long, slow endeavor as the branch overcame barrier after barrier as it first made its way into the castle and through the many corridors until it reached the top of the impossibly deep stairwell.  Down and down it went, so that Edgar wondered if the chamber was at the bottom of the world.

 

When it finally reached the iron gate, the tree bit into the stone around it, turning it to dust.  Now, onto the door, and the bolted iron crossbars received a similar fate.

 

But the door itself was still a huge, bulky weight.  The spiderlike tips of the blackened branch wrapped around a giant handle and tugged.  It seemed to have no effect.

 

At some point, Edgar became aware that this imagining was not his own.  He realized that the tree was reaching out for him, but Edgar could barely feel it.

 

Indeed, it seemed to him like he was feeling as if through a giant, imposing door.

 

The tree pulled and pulled, trying to get in, and Edgar knew it could not succeed without someone pushing on the door from the inside.

 

Fear seized Edgar in a painful grip.  The thought of finding out what was behind the door intrigued him but it also terrified him.  His fear wrapped around him, and the connection with the tree was almost lost.

 

Edgar's earlier thoughts of failure were still with him.  He was still mindful of Alexander waiting patiently behind him, and the embarrassment and dejection he would feel to inform the prince that he had failed pressed in on him.

 

Still scared, he nonetheless found a small part of himself - buried and suffocating - that desired to see the door opened.

 

Little by little, the door nudged forward.  It resisted every inch given and was so thick that nothing was revealed for long enough to thoroughly discourage Edgar.

 

But a tree weathered all things with patience, and this tree kept pulling.  A crack finally appeared and it was like uncorking a champagne bottle.  The door burst open, and Edgar was sent flying.

 

"Edgar!"

 

Alexander was immediately by his side, helping him to sit up, but Edgar was only partially aware of his presence.

 

The sensation of a door being unlocked inside him did not adequately describe what it was.  Beyond the imaginary door was the core of him, locked safely away from Lolotte's machinations, and he had to face just how much damage she'd wrought in him.

 

But that was for later.  Now, all he could feel was the extent of who he was and what he could do.  The tree unlocked his natural abilities.  He could feel the whole forest, from towering tree to burrowing worm.  He could feel all that life energy and knew it was his to command.  He was the son of Oberon and Titania; there was nothing in this swamp that would gainsay him.

 

It was too much though.  Edgar wasn't used to so much power.  Rather than commanding it, he felt that it would overcome him.  He put his head in his hands.

 

"Edgar?" Alexander's arm supporting his back grounded Edgar.  Using his free hand, Alexander touched his own hand to Edgar's where he hid his face.

 

Overwhelmed, Edgar focused on the crypt for a moment and then threw himself into another thought-exercise.  He again pictured the giant door, and he imagined himself pulling itself shut.  Now a giant himself - flush with power - he was equal to the task.

 

There was still resistance.  He was locking away the truth of who he was.  He'd been locked away for so long that he quailed to again be shut in.

 

But he did not have the wherewithal to deal with this right now.  He didn't know how.  He felt as if all of him was rushing out into the world and he was expanding beyond any tolerance or endurance.  He would surely break into a million pieces if he could not corral himself back.

 

He left the door open just a crack in his imagination - a promise to himself to confront this when he was stronger.

 

For a third time, Alexander called his name.  His hand gently pulled on Edgar's, and Edgar did not resist.  He took a few deep breaths and felt his racing heart begin to calm.

 

"It's okay," he was finally able to say.  "I know where the crypt is."

 

"What was that?"  Alexander's expression was filled with concern as his eyes searched Edgar's face.

 

Edgar was suddenly very aware of how close they were.  Alexander was still supporting him, his hand still touching Edgar's.

 

His connection to the tree left Edgar feeling raw.  Being so near to Alexander didn't hurt -- indeed, the feeling he had was very much the opposite -- but Edgar was feeling exposed and vulnerable now.  He'd revealed too much, if only to himself, and he needed some time to figure out what walls to rebuild and what walls to break down.

 

"Last night, when I was sleeping, I visited the Realm of Dreams."  Edgar scooted away and Alexander took the hint, releasing his hold.  "My father happened to be there and he suggested the trees might be able to locate the crypt for us.  I, um, it was a little harder than expected."

 

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked.  He still looked concerned.  While Edgar had gotten to his feet, Alexander hadn't moved.

 

"Yes.  I just wasn't expecting . . ."

 

When Edgar trailed off, Alexander said, "Expecting what?"

 

His question shook Edgar from his thoughts.  He was still reeling from the unexpected encounter.  But he didn't want to talk about it, so he forced himself to focus on Alexander.  He offered up as reassuring a smile as he was able.  "Nothing.  It doesn't matter.  I think . . . I think I've found the crypt's location.  It's a few days journey that way."

 

He pointed the way but he was suddenly filled with misgiving.  The closing of the door inside him left him once again more cut off from the world than not.  He'd asked the tree for the location of the crypt but the tree was not the one who'd answered him.  When his spirit had covered the length and breadth of the swamp, Edgar was able to feel those places touched by him.  The dank well they'd just left glowed brightest but he'd spotted the small glimmer up where the swamp touched the mountain that looked very promising.

 

Doubt assailed him.  He'd been so sure yesterday that he was heading in the right direction.  This felt even less tenuous.  It would take them at least two days, maybe three, to reach the destination he had in mind.  That was a huge waste of time if he was wrong.

 

"You're frowning."  Alexander finally stood up and approached Edgar.

 

Edgar hesitated but then decided the best thing was to be honest.  This was Alexander's expedition after all.

 

"I think the crypt is that way but I'm not entirely sure.  I can feel how to get there from here but it's through the swamp.  We could end up lost.  Even Lolotte advised me to avoid going too deep into the swamp, but I'm not sure if I could figure out a way to the crypt if we left the swamp and went around.  And that would take even longer.  And . . . it could all be for nothing."

 

Alexander did not react to this news with any apparent indecision.  He merely shrugged.  "It's better than any other idea we have.  If we do become lost, you can teleport us back to Tamir and we'll start over.  No harm done."

 

Edgar couldn't be nearly so blasé about such a prospect.  "It would be such a waste of time though."  If Edgar could just _remember_ , he could teleport both of them to the crypt right now and save them all the hassle.

 

Every extra minute that they spent in the search for the crypt was on him.

 

Alexander gave him a curious look.  "We have the time.  I never expected we were going to find the crypt immediately.  Have I given that impression?"  He paused, frowning.  "Wait.  Is this about yesterday?  Did I seem angry?  Because I swear I wasn't.  We're in a dense swamp; we're going to take a few wrong turns.  There's nothing wrong with that.  I'm sorry if I gave the impression I was angry."

 

He looked anxious and upset at the prospect, and Edgar was quick to reassure him.  "No, you didn't.  I didn't think you thought that."  That might not be the complete truth but it was hardly Alexander's fault if Edgar's insecurities got the better of him.

 

Alexander took Edgar at his word, and relaxed.  "Well, then, let's get going.  If it doesn't pan out, we'll try something else.  I mean, there's always the possibility we can't find it.  I'm prepared for that."

 

He smiled easily and headed in the direction Edgar had indicated earlier.  Edgar followed after, privately promising himself that they _would_ find the crypt.  Alexander might be prepared not to find it but Edgar wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

The swamp was much bigger than Edgar realized.  He'd always popped in and out with ease, and the dank well Lolotte favored was actually fairly close to the mountains so it could be walked to quickly enough.  It left a very misleading impression of the size of the swamp.

 

But Alexander and Edgar ended up camping for three more nights, and Edgar was beginning to doubt himself fiercely by the time they exited the swamp.  Edgar had considered again asking the flora for help.  After his intense encounter with the twisted tree, he was wary to again connect so intimately.  His nerves were left buzzing for hours.

 

The encounter did leave him feeling better about the swamp though.  He was no longer bothered by the night noises, and he managed to pass the nights without needing sleep.  Indeed, the quiet was welcome to give him some time to deal with what happened.

 

Alexander took everything in stride.  True to his word, he did not seem to be in a rush or bothered at how long things were taking.  They spent the long days chatting while they traipsed through the dense foliage and skirted toxic ponds.  Quickly clueing into Edgar's reluctance to discuss what happened with the tree, Alexander had queried him instead on the Realm of Dreams, which had then turned into a lengthy talk about Etheria and fairies and everything else.

 

Edgar found himself relaxing into these topics, as Alexander seemed content to talk in general terms rather than specifically about Edgar, and Edgar found himself opening up a little bit more as he grew more comfortable with his companion.

 

Still, it was a welcome relief when they finally reached their destination.  Once again the area began to look familiar to Edgar but he still wasn't sure until Alexander spotted the crypt hidden in a small rocky gap.

 

The relief Edgar felt at that moment was intense.

 

"Excellent, Edgar!  I knew you'd find it."  Alexander's ready praise warmed Edgar.

 

Fishing the key out of the satchel, Alexander approached the crypt door.  It was a large stone door recessed beneath a roof supported by large pillars.  It looked very much like the one in Tamir, save that the mountain surrounded it on both sides and it was easy to miss it.

 

Alexander flashed Edgar a smile and said, "Moment of truth."

 

Edgar held his breath, momentarily worried that they'd gone all this way only to have brought the wrong key.  But, the key slid into the lock without trouble and there was a satisfying click.

 

Putting his shoulder into it, Alexander tried to open the door.  The door yielded slowly, and Edgar quickly propped himself beside Alexander to lend his own weight.  The door made an unpleasant squealing noise as it scraped along the floor.  Dust was let loose from the cracks in the door, showering them in a fine powder.

 

They kept pushing until they'd pressed the door all the way up against the wall, and then paused.

 

There was a long tunnel in front of them.  The light from outside did not reach the end, and they could not see how long it was.

 

Curious, Edgar took a step forward.  He didn't really notice the clicking noise that had begun but Alexander did.

 

"Look out!" Alexander tackled Edgar to the ground just as something zipped above them.  It all happened too quickly for Edgar, who suddenly found himself on his back, his head protectively cradled against Alexander's chest.

 

He was very aware of the feel of Alexander stretched out on top of him.  One of Alexander's hands cradled his head, pressing Edgar's face into the soft fabric of Alexander's jacket.

 

For a long moment, neither moved.

 

Cautiously, Alexander raised his head and looked back into the tunnel.  The dust in the air swirled slightly, disturbed by the motion of whatever had rocketed out of the crypt.

 

Shifting off Edgar, Alexander still kept low to the ground as he then turned his attention outside to see what it was.  Edgar was only aware of the way Alexander's body dragged against his own.

 

"Booby traps," Alexander said.  Still cautious, Alexander slowly got to his knees, now on high alert for anything else.  One hand remained on Edgar's shoulder, wordlessly telling him to remain still while Alexander tested their safety.

 

 When nothing else happened, he and Edgar gingerly backed out of the crypt.  Not far from the door a rusted arrow was embedded in the ground.  It was broken in half.  Edgar was sure it had not been the only one they'd triggered.  He vaguely remembered hearing a "ping" and surmised this arrow had caught the edge of the door on its way out.  The other arrows were likely lost in the swamp somewhere.

 

Squatting down to investigate the arrow, Alexander said, "Well, this makes things more complicated.  Did you encounter bobby traps when you were here last?"

 

Edgar peaked into the crypt.  "No.  But I wouldn't be surprised if Lolotte managed not to trigger anything.  She could've floated above the ground."  Something Edgar couldn't do.  "I was standing over that way, so I didn't see."

 

Edgar pointed to a rocky outcropping on the other side of the clearing.  Not having any interest in a creepy, dark crypt, Edgar had spent the time Lolotte was in the mountain by enjoying the fresh air.  He regretted that now, wishing he had more useful information to give Alexander.

 

Alexander merely shrugged.  "Well, then we'll assume all the traps are still active.  I think I have a spell to help us out."

 

He reached for his tiny spell book, and spent several minutes flipping through pages and reading words under his breath.

 

It was long enough for Edgar to look for somewhere to sit. 

 

"Ah-ha!" Alexander said, and immediately began digging through his satchel.  He pulled out a wand, a lamp with tinderbox, and, after a good deal of searching, a compass.  Edgar watched with fascination as Alexander used the wand to cast a spell on the compass.  He kept flipping between two different pages in his spellbook, and it looked to Edgar like he was trying to merge two different spells.

 

It took a few incantations and waves of the wand but the compass eventually glowed orange for a moment.  Alexander straightened and looked relieved, so Edgar assumed his spellwork was over.

 

"What did you do?" he asked.

 

Putting away the book and wand, Alexander said, "I've enchanted the compass to point towards any traps.  It will keep spinning so long as there's anything left we need to worry about."  Alexander held up the compass to Edgar, who could see the arrow spinning lazily.  "It will spin faster when we get close to the trap and stop spinning when all the traps have been sprung.  Would you light this?"

 

He handed Edgar the lamp.  Now understanding that this was not for the spell, Edgar said, "There's no need for this.  I can make enough light."

 

To prove his point, he quickly glanced up at the sun and caught a radiant beam in his hand.  It wasn't very noticeable until he moved closer to the crypt.  Turning his hand palm out, the light spilled into the hallway and they could just make out a door at the far end.

 

"Wonderful!" Alexander took the lamp back and stowed it in his satchel.  "That will be much better than this little lamp."

 

Cautiously, they entered the crypt a second time.  Alexander went first, his eyes darting between the compass and everywhere else.  Edgar's sunlight illuminated everything so it was much easier to see the next trap.  It was behind the door at the end of the tunnel.  Alexander had to use the key again, but this door was easier to open than the outside door.

 

A few steps beyond this door there was a gap in the floor.  It was not too deep, but they could see a bed of iron spikes waiting for the unwary.  Alexander's compass spun wildly though, and Edgar's light made the hole very noticeable.

 

The gap was too large to be able to jump over.  "Wait here a moment," Alexander said, and then dashed outside.  Wary of traps, Edgar stood stiffly in place.  It felt longer than it probably was when Alexander came back with two long wooden planks.

 

"Where did you find those?" Edgar asked.  They were perfectly shaped in the standard four-sided cut consistent with house floorboards.

 

Alexander flashed Edgar another smile.  "I made them from that log out there."  He touched his satchel and Edgar understood that magic had somehow been involved.

 

He was actually a little disappointed that he hadn't been there to see it.

 

Alexander set the boards down on the ground and slid them over the gap.  They were just the right length to fit safely.  While not completely covering the hole, the two boards made a very nice walkway.  As soon as the boards were in place, Alexander's compass went back to spinning lazily.

 

"Looks like the trap was successfully defused," Alexander said when he noticed.  Cautiously both of them traveled over the pit.  The boards were sturdy and held their weight just fine, but Edgar was happy to be on the other side.

 

The hallway they were in inclined downward until they reached an abrupt set of stairs.  Alexander's compass again began to spin wildly, so they paused to look about.

 

"There's probably another pressure trap on one of the steps," Alexander said.

 

Looking around, Edgar saw a pile of cracked bricks near the wall.  The hallways were showing their age and such debris was not uncommon.  "I might have an idea."

 

The hardest part was to keep the sunlight from going out while he tried to work magic on a stone brick.  He couldn't hand the sunlight over to Alexander, and if he let go, it would diffuse and disappear.  Edgar did not want to go back and get some more, especially as that meant traversing the pit with only Alexander's lamp for light.

 

After a bit of juggling, Edgar managed to enchant the brick to think it was a rubber ball.  "Put the brick on the top step and then tip it over the edge," Edgar said.

 

Alexander did as he was instructed.  Together, they watched as the brick bounced down the steps over and over.  As it did so, its weight pressed each step.  About a quarter of the way down, a shower of darts was unleashed from the walls on either side.  The brick kept bouncing merrily on its way, and the darts proved to be a threat all the way to the bottom.

 

Alexander and Edgar noted that there were a few dry patches, which Alexander rightly wondered if perhaps they either hadn't been sprung or had rusted into the trap.  His compass wasn't spinning as wildly now but it was still spinning quickly.

 

"Let's do it again just to be sure," Alexander said.  "If that's okay."

 

Awkwardly, Edgar managed to enchant a second brick and Alexander again sent it tumbling down the stairs.  A few more darts were set off, and Alexander's compass settled down.

 

The two men shared a relieved smile and warily climbed down the stairs to the door at the bottom.

 

"You know," Alexander said as he again had to use his key.  "These traps make me optimistic.  Rosella didn't have any traps to dismantle when she retrieved Pandora's Box.  It makes me think there's something worth protecting here."

 

Never having been in a crypt or had to defuse traps, Edgar was buoyed by Alexander's observation.  "I certainly hope so.  It's a lot of effort for a mummy."

 

They reached another hallway with yet another door on the end.  Unlike the rest of the crypt, there was evidence of activity here.  Two giant statues of cats were on either side of the door.  They were painted in black and gold, with red gems for eyes.

 

Or at least one of them was.  The other's head had been blown off.  A charred mark was scorched into the floor before them.

 

Looking at his compass, which showed no sign of danger, Alexander said, "This reminds me of the two snake statues on Mordack's island.  They could shoot beams of light out of their eyes to kill anyone trying to enter.  Father used a crystal to blow out their eyes."

 

"Lolotte must've done something like that when she was here," Edgar said.  That made sense to him.  So far Lolotte floating would not have set off any of the traps they'd encountered.  But she would definitely have met resistance here, and clearly met it with her usual lack of restraint.

 

"Well, it looks like this trap isn't a danger any more."  Alexander was nonetheless cautious as he skirted the massive cat-head from the statue and moved to the door.

 

As soon as he unlocked it, the compass again began to spin wildly.  "Can you give us more light?" Alexander asked.

 

Edgar shifted closer to the door.  Alexander put an arm out to make sure he didn't go too far.

 

The sunlight illuminated a room.  It walls were brightly colored in reds and golds, and covered in picture-writing.  Black stone columns held up each corner of the room and gave the floor a bluish tinge.  The room was recessed and a stone platform led out into it from where they stood.

 

Shifting closer so they could see over the edge, they could see a sarcophagus standing upright on one wall and a large iron brazier on the opposite wall.  Or, at least, that was what Edgar thought it was.

 

Alexander was frowning as he cautiously moved onto the platform.  His attention was on the brazier.  Four spiky iron fingers reached up on each corner of the brazier, making it look like a grasping claw.  The fingers looked like they were made to hold something circular.

 

"I wonder if that's a Wizard's Tower," Alexander said.

 

Watching uneasily as Alexander kept moving into the room, Edgar asked, "What's a Wizard's Tower?"

 

"I read about them in one of Mordack's books.  They're towers that store magic.  They can then discharge them into lightning -- not unlike the cat's eyes outside this room.  This one seems to have spent its magic though."

 

"You can't be sure of that," Edgar said.  Worriedly, he watched as Alexander reached the edge of the platform where a rope ladder was attached.  As Alexander began to descend into the room, the Wizard's Tower made a small noise.

 

Edgar watched as a faint blue light traveled up the clawed fingers.  It was barely noticeable in the sunlight he'd brought.  For a moment, Edgar was tense and ready to do something foolish in an attempt to save Alexander from the Tower.

 

But the Wizard's Tower made another sad noise and the light sputtered for a moment before dying altogether.

 

Alexander had paused in his decent to look at the Tower.  His head was still over the platform so he could make eye contact with Edgar.  He looked relieved and smiled.  "See.  It's used up all its magic."

 

Once again turning his focus to climbing down into the room, Alexander continued, "I'm not surprised.  How long ago did Tanalore disappear?  This crypt must be thousands and thousands of years old.  Anything that stores magic will have to have a way for magic to be added, which means that it also has a way to lose magic.  Even if it never needs to discharge the magic in defense, the magic will slowly leak out.  I imagine there's just enough left in there to keep the compass busy but it's pretty well spent."

 

He seemed to be talking mostly to himself so Edgar said nothing.  As he'd so far not had any trouble, Edgar walked to the edge of the platform.  He had a better view of the room and he could see that the sarcophagus was not completely shut.

 

"Stay up there, Edgar."  Alexander walked boldly towards the sarcophagus.  "Just in case."

 

That didn't sound reassuring to Edgar at all, but before he could protest, Alexander was opening the sarcophagus.  Instead of a dead body, there was a tiny pedestal.  Edgar couldn't make out what was on the pedestal but he was heartened to see there was something there.

 

Watching as Alexander investigated whatever it was, Edgar asked, "Is it the Conjuring Gem?"

 

"I . . . I'm not sure."

 

He cautiously removed the item from the pedestal.  When nothing happened, he held it up to look at it and Edgar could see that it was small and square.  It didn't look anything like a gem.

 

While he was curious, Edgar was still wary of the Wizard's Tower.  "Let's get out of here.  We can look at it outside."

 

Alexander accepted his advice, only hesitating a moment before slipping the cube in his satchel.  He scrambled up the ladder, and they headed out the way they'd come.

 

"Do you think I need to lock all the doors?  Surely the first one is enough to deter anyone," Alexander said.

 

Edgar shrugged.  "Well, it can't hurt."  He wasn't sure why Lolotte had gone to all the trouble - especially as he was confident there was nothing of value for her here - but he figured if she felt it was worth it to lock up behind her, so should they.

 

As they made their way back outside, Alexander dutifully locked each door.  He left the boards where they were.  "They'll probably revert back to being a log but maybe it will still be enough to save someone if they're careless enough to come this way," Alexander said.

 

Edgar was more interested in the view at the very end of the hallway.  He was very glad when they finally locked the last door and were safely outside.

 

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Alexander said.  Clearly having contained his curiosity by force, he now eagerly dug through his satchel and pulled out the cube.

 

Moving to stand beside him, Edgar finally got a good look at the thing.  It was small enough to fit easily in Alexander's hand and appeared to be made of polished wood.  Very tiny symbols covered the sides of the cube, but they looked as foreign to Edgar as the symbols that had lined the walls of the crypt.

 

Alexander's thumb shifted over the sides of the cube and apparently caught on a corner.  The symbols on the cube seemed to shimmer slightly, but Edgar wasn't sure if that was a trick of the light or something else.

 

"There seems to be some kind of lid," Alexander said.  The corner he'd caught his finger on was ever so slightly off-center from the rest of the cube.  Alexander used his thumb to push at it.  Rather than pop off, it rotated in place.  The corner of the cube beneath it appeared to be a lighter color of wood but was otherwise solid.

 

When he moved the "lid", the symbols lit up a little more.  It was obvious now that it was not a trick of the light, but the reaction itself was still practically non-existent.  Having noticed it, though, Alexander moved the lid back.  The symbols gave an even weaker reaction, and Edgar was reminded of the Wizard's Tower in the crypt.

 

Still exploring the cube, Alexander discovered that there was actually a "lid" on each face that could be locked in place or moved one at a time.  The symbols stopped reacting altogether before Alexander had rotated each "lid".

 

"It's like someone left the cork in a bottle loose," Alexander said.  He looked a little disappointed.  "The magic's leaked out over time."

 

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Edgar honestly was.  "Is there . . . is there anything that can be done?  Do you think we got the wrong item?  It doesn't look very much like a gem."

 

Alexander did not answer immediately.  He continued to turn the cube over and over again in his hands, studying it from every angle.

 

Finally, he seemed to give himself a shake and put the cube in his satchel.  "Well, if the Conjuring Gem was something else, I don't think it's in the crypt to be found.  This thing does have some kind of magic.  I'll have to study it.  Maybe it has answers after all.  You never know."

 

Alexander shrugged, and if he was still disappointed, it no longer showed.  "I, ah, I was never _entirely_ sure of a Conjuring Gem's abilities.  If this is indeed a Conjuring Gem, then even if it's no longer usable, it's a magic I've never seen before.  That can only offer opportunities."

 

Once again taken aback at Alexander's positive outlook, Edgar could only look at him in surprise.  After a moment, he shook his head and said, "Well, is that it then?"

 

"I think so.  I don't think there was anything else in there.  But, we can come back if that becomes necessary."

 

Reminded of that possibility, Edgar began to scan the area around them.  He wanted to make sure that if they _did_ have to come back, he knew the area well enough to be able to teleport them. 

 

When he wasn't tying himself up in knots worrying he wasn't going to be able to find the crypt, Edgar had actually enjoyed the trek.  Alexander proved to be a wonderfully calm companion.  But, if they did need to come back in a hurry, Edgar wanted to be able to deliver.

 

When Edgar was finished and turned back, he found Alexander patiently waiting.  He seemed to understand what Edgar was about and he also seemed to know when Edgar was done without having to ask him.  Wordlessly, he held out his hand to Edgar.

 

Edgar felt a strange twinge.  While he was more than ready to get back to a comfortable bed, he realized he was actually a little disappointed that their time together was over.

 

Taking Alexander's hand, Edgar was drawn closer.  He wrapped his arm around Edgar without any apparent hesitation. "Ready?" Alexander asked.  His smile was still pleasant and welcoming, but it seemed softer from so close up.

 

That strange twinge trembled in his stomach again.

 

To distract himself, he turned away and quickly visualized Genesta's castle.  He'd barely thought the image before he teleported them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rather than the glowing white walls of a fairy castle, Edgar had awkwardly landed them beside a sad looking stone bridge.  At least this time Edgar didn't need to panic that he'd taken them completely out of the way.  He knew this bridge.  They'd passed it on the way to Lolotte's castle.

 

Alexander seemed to recognize it too.  Smiling, he said, "That's such a useful skill you have.  We'll be back before dinner.  I don't know about you, but I'm ready for something other than fairy bread."

 

Edgar offered his own half-hearted smile, glad he hadn't indicated where he was aiming for.

 

Turning at the same time, they both began walking towards the sea.  They had only gone a few steps when a voice stopped them.

 

"Alexander!  Edgar!"

 

Looking back, Edgar saw Rosella dashing towards them.  Her smile was wide and welcoming.  Golden hair shining in the sunlight, she looked bright against the dark trees around them.

 

She threw herself into her brother's arms first.  "You've been gone forever," she said with a laugh, hugging Alexander tightly.  Keeping one hand on him, she reached over to cup Edgar's cheek.  "I was beginning to worry."

 

"No need to worry," Alexander said.  "It just took a while to get to the crypt."

 

Finally letting them both go, Rosella asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

 

Alexander shrugged.  "I . . . I'm not sure.  Maybe.  We found _something_ but I'll have to study it to see what it is."

 

"Of course you will."  Sharing an amused look with Edgar, Rosella linked arms with both men and they all started walking to the sea.  "How long do you expect you'll disappear into your experiments this time?"

 

There was a teasing tone to her voice.

 

Alexander took her ribbing with good humor.  "Don't worry.  I have yet to find a mystery absorbing enough to forget all propriety.  We will take proper leave of Genesta before going home."

 

For some strange reason, this seemed to startle Rosella.  "Go home?"

 

Alexander nodded.  "If she doesn't object, we can sit dinner tonight but then we really shouldn't impose upon her further.  I can study the gem at home as easily as here."

 

"Oh . . . I'm sure she wouldn't find it an imposition," Rosella said.  "She's been nothing but hospitable this whole time.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we stayed a little longer."

 

Frowning, Alexander said, "Is there something else you haven't seen?  What have you been doing while we've been gone?"

 

"Yes, where have you just come from?" Edgar asked.  He was still surprised by her sudden appearance.  He hadn't meant to teleport to the little bridge, and it seemed strange to him that his mistake should have taken them straight to Rosella.

 

Rosella's earlier hesitation disappeared.  "I was just visiting the dwarves.  They've been delightful company.  Well, when you can catch them away from their work.  I've actually spent pretty much every day you've been gone exploring Tamir.  Genesta has directed me to hidden nooks I never would've found on my own.  She really has been wonderful.  I've spent every evening in her company.  She's so interesting."

 

As Rosella detailed Genesta's good points, the three of them approached the beach. 

 

"If you've been going back and forth every day," Alexander said, "You must've gotten very good at swimming."

 

"Actually, that wasn't necessary."  There was a twinkle in Rosella's eyes, and she tugged them closer to the beach.  As soon as the fisherman's dock came into view, she let them go to gesture at something bobbing in the water.  "Genesta made it for me.  Isn't it beautiful?"

 

Walking closer, Edgar could see that it was a small white boat.  On either side were elegantly carved dolphins that appeared to be leaping out of the water.  The bow looked like the churning foam of the ocean, and the stern was etched with sea-flower motifs.

 

It was indeed very beautiful.

 

Rosella led them down the dock to the boat.  No rope or anchor held it in place.  One by one, they stepped into the fragile-looking vessel.  Rosella boarded last and the moment she was secure, the boat slid away from the dock on its own accord.

 

None of them sat for the journey.  Edgar used the top of the leaping dolphin's fin as a handhold, and it felt like glass under his fingers.

 

"The day you left, I told Genesta my plan for exploring Tamir, and she used her magic to make this.  She even joined me in some of my journeys," Rosella said.

 

"Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." Alexander gestured to his satchel. "And I'm glad I won't have to get this wet."

 

Already they had traveled the distance to Genesta's island.  Edgar could see that not only had she created the boat, but she'd installed a beautiful white pier too.  A wide staircase at the end of the pier allowed them to disembark with ease.

 

They hadn't even reached the beach when Genesta appeared before them.  She smiled warmly when she saw them.  "Welcome back!  It's good to see you finally returned.  If you had taken any longer, I do not think I could have restrained Rosella from going after you."

 

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Rosella, who took the teasing in good stride.  Their gazes remained locked for long enough to make Edgar frown in confusion before Genesta turned again to the men.

 

"And how was your quest?  Did you find what you were looking for?"

 

Glancing at Alexander, Edgar saw he wasn't the only one frowning.  Alexander glanced between Genesta and Rosella, but whatever he thought, he kept it to himself.  Instead, he fished out the cube from his satchel.

 

Holding out the cube, he said, "This was what we found in the crypt.  I detect old magic on it but it's faded and leached away."

 

Genesta moved closer to examine the little cube.  Against the brilliant aura Edgar could see surrounding her, the little cube's magic looked pale and insubstantial.

 

"You were looking for a gem; is that not correct?" she asked.

 

Alexander said, "Well, the literature called the artifacts Conjuring Gems but I have no idea what they actually look like.  This might be what I'm looking for."

 

"You do not sound confident."  Genesta reached out to take the cube but paused to silently ask for permission.  Alexander nodded, and she picked up the little object.

 

"It's not what I expected, naturally," Alexander said.  "But I haven't studied it yet, so I don't know what I have here."

 

Edgar could feel Genesta's magic before there was any outward sign of it.  She used the gentlest touch, but the little cube reacted violently.  It lit up brightly and jumped out of her hand.  Edgar reacted instinctively, able to catch the cube before it fell to the ground.  The light immediately died from the cube but Edgar could feel the warring magic as he held the cube up.

 

"Interesting," Genesta said.

 

"What happened?" Alexander sounded more curious than alarmed at Genesta's meddling.

 

Genesta, in contrast, moved a step back.  "The human magic does not like mine but I was able to confirm my suspicion; this is a box.  There is something inside it."

 

"Really?" Alexander stepped closer to Edgar and the cube.  Edgar had to smile at his enthusiastic inquisitiveness.

 

Genesta nodded.  "It can only be opened by magic.  You are right that there is very little magic left in it.  There is not enough to unlock the box.  Have you considered recharging it?  Isn't that what humans do with their magic?"

 

Taking the cube back from Edgar, Alexander examined it.  "Father recharged an old wizard's wand when he fought Mordack."

 

"Why he did!" Rosella said.  "Do you think the same contraption can work on this box?"

 

Alexander shook his head.  "That was made for wands.  And, even if I could recalibrate it, there's been too much dark magic run through it.  I wouldn't want to chance it on an unknown magic like this.  But . . . the theory is sound.  I might be able to add some magic to it . . ."

 

"Perhaps Edgar could help," Genesta said when Alexander trailed off in thought.

 

Surprised at her suggestion and to suddenly be the center of attention, Edgar said, "I can?"

 

"The cube does not react negatively to your presence.  I don't know how much magic such a device needs, but you have all of nature to draw from.  If you pool your magic with Alexander's, I'm sure that will be enough to allow you to open the box.  You would, of course, have to do it somewhere familiar to you," Genesta said.

 

Edgar tried not to look as uneasy as he felt.  He had a vague sense of what Genesta was talking about, and what he thought she was going on about wasn't a magic he felt particularly comfortable with.  His communion with the tree in the swamp was proof of that.

 

He also wasn't sure how to feel about the implications of being able to hold the artifact when Genesta could not.  He hoped it was just because his magic hadn't actively interacted with the cube but he had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case.

 

"Somewhere familiar?" Rosella said.  "Should you take it to Etheria then?  The nature there must be filled with magic."

 

Genesta was already shaking her head.  Before Edgar could respond, she said, "Etheria is filled with fairy magic.  I'm sure it would be just as volatile as my own.  No, human magic should be dealt with here in the mortal realm."

 

"Then, it should be somewhere here in Tamir," Alexander said slowly.  He was again giving Genesta a studying look, and Edgar felt that there was something else going on in his head.  He still kept his peace though, focusing on the problem at hand.  "Edgar only has any really deep connections to this land."

 

"Yes, indeed," Genesta said.  "Surely, there is somewhere here you would feel comfortable performing such a spell.  Lolotte must have sent you out of her castle on occasion."

 

Edgar felt very out of his depths.  Genesta looked at him with a pleasant expression, but he felt the usual pressure of expectation that came up whenever fairies talked so casually about their magic.  Rosella also looked on eagerly, doubtless hoping to help her brother and the wizard Morowyn out.  Alexander was the only one not looking at Edgar, or at least not _solely_ looking at Edgar.  He was still frowning as his gaze went from Genesta to Rosella and back again.  His gaze only flickered briefly in Edgar's direction.

 

"Th-there's a grove . . ." Edgar said.

 

Genesta did not wait for more explanation.  "Excellent.  I'm sure that between the two of you, you will unlock the mysteries of this little box.  But that is for tomorrow.  You've spent a long time out in the wilderness, and it is time for dinner."

 

She gestured for them to follow her to the castle.

 

"It could take several tries for this to work.  We might be at it for a few days.  That is a long time to impose upon your hospitality." Alexander's tone was carefully neutral.

 

Smiling at him, Genesta said, "It's no imposition.  Rosella's been delightful company."  Rosella and Genesta shared another meaningful look.  "I am happy to have you here for as long as you like."

 

For some reason, Edgar felt forgotten in that moment.  He felt that there was something else being said and he just wasn't hearing it.

 

Alexander was still watching the women with shrewd eyes, but he tore his gaze away to look at Edgar.  When their eyes met, Alexander seemed to shed whatever was preoccupying him.  His gaze softened and he said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to.  I'm sure I can mange recharging the box on my own.  Even if we manage that, it's still only the first step in figuring out how this artifact will work for Morowyn.  You've been a tremendous help already.  I couldn't ask for more."

 

He sounded so genuine that the tension coiling in Edgar immediately relaxed.  "No, it's fine.  I'm curious to see if my magic will work on that thing."  He hoped Alexander remembered enough from their conversations this past week to piece together Edgar's desire to keep testing his magic.  While he was still shy about the lack of ease in his magic, Edgar had grown to trust Alexander with it.  If he failed, he knew Alexander would not hold it against him.

 

He was even glad that his grove gave him an excuse to make this attempt away from Genesta and Rosella.  Alexander was one thing.  Edgar had no desire for them to see him fail.

 

Alexander smiled at Edgar, looking pleased.  It warmed Edgar.  He was always happy to be of service but he especially liked to be able to help Alexander out.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Edgar realized how his focus had tunneled onto Alexander.  He turned to find Rosella giving him the same shrewd look Alexander had given Genesta.  For some reason, it flustered Edgar.

 

Fortunately, Genesta led them into her grand castle and soon they had dinner to occupy them.  Edgar agreed with Alexander that it was nice to have something different to eat, though this too was fairy food.  The fruit was especially refreshing after their journey.

 

Having determined that they would not go to his grove until tomorrow, conversation mostly consisted of Alexander and Rosella catching each other up on what had happened over the last week.

 

Edgar was a little surprised how often Genesta had accompanied Rosella on her travels through Tamir, but only because he was unaccustomed to her leaving her island for more than the briefest of visits to the mainland.

 

They talked long after they finished eating.  It was only when Alexander had to suppress a series of yawns that Rosella scolded him and sent him to take his rest.  Alexander smiled at her but did not protest.

 

Edgar was too wired for sleep so he went outside.  He spent the night sitting on the beach and listening to the sound of the waves against the shore.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready to go?"

 

Looking up, Edgar watched Alexander descend the stairs to meet him.  He noticed that Alexander was again wearing his satchel.  "I am.  Are you expecting another long journey?"

 

As they exited out into the warm sunshine, Alexander smiled.  "I brought my spellbook.  I was looking through it this morning, and there are a few spells that might work.  I haven't done a recharging spell like this before."

 

Alexander's enthusiasm was contagious.  It helped ease Edgar's nervousness.

 

"I also talked to Genesta about providing lunch in case this takes awhile.  And, of course, I brought the box." Alexander waved the little box before Edgar and then promptly dropped it back into his satchel.  "So, how do you want to get to your grove?  Should we take Rosella's boat or . . .?"

 

"No, I can teleport us," Edgar said quickly.

 

Alexander shrugged, apparently having no opinion on the subject.  Once again, he put his arms around Edgar.  Edgar closed his eyes and focused on his grove.  He was determined to get this right for once.  He pictured the grove as he'd last seen it.  He tried to recapture the scents in the air and the feeling of the rock he'd sat on.

 

When he finally teleported them, they landed with almost no bump at all, and Edgar was very pleased with himself.  He'd finally gotten them to the right place on the first shot.

 

Alexander smiled at him, though he didn't seem to understand Edgar's accomplishment.  Edgar supposed he should be grateful for that.  He hardly wanted to be praised for something other fairies did all the time with no effort.  But it was a bit of an accomplishment actually.

 

At least, it was to him.

 

"I have some idea what I need to do but I wasn't sure how that would work with your own magic," Alexander said.  He took out the little box and put it on a flat rock that was sort of in the middle of the grove.  "I'm going to need some time to prepare.  How about you?"

 

"Oh, um, I . . . I think I can just throw magic at it?" Edgar hadn't actually given it too much thought.  While Edgar's relationship with magic was shaky at times, he had no problem summoning magic up, especially now that his parents had undone Lolotte's spells on him.

 

Edgar's explanation was apparently sufficient for Alexander, who took out his little spellbook and the wand from his satchel.  He settled himself onto the same rock he'd sat on the last time they were there, and immediately became engrossed with his own preparation.

 

Feeling like he hadn't given enough attention to the problem, Edgar approached the box.  He gathered a handful of magic into his hand, and pictured it flowing into the little cube.  Rather than go into it, his magic slammed up against some kind of barrier.  His tiny handful sent the cube flying up into the air.

 

Startled at the energetic reaction, Edgar momentarily panicked as he looked up to see where the box had gone.  There was a moment where he saw nothing and he thought he'd lost it, but then it dropped back down to earth.  Edgar even managed to catch it.

 

He glanced over at Alexander, who was still absorbed in his book.  Muttering under his breath, he would occasionally tap the book with his wand or flip a page, but he seemed unconcerned with what Edgar was doing.

 

Now feeling unsure about his ability to help, Edgar cupped the cube between his hands and tried again.  He pictured his magic to be light and airy like mist.  In his head, he visualized the mist surrounding and encasing the little box.  He imagined the mist seeping into the faint writing on the cube - looking for a weak spot to settle into.

 

His magic rose up again to do his bidding.  Once again, he met with resistance.  Unlike Genesta, however, his magic was not rejected by the cube.  He could use his magic to probe and study the little box, and it did not react to him.  But when he tried to put magic into it, it shook and spun away.  His hold almost wasn't strong enough to keep it from once again being pushed away.

 

"Um, Alexander . . ."

 

While Edgar had fiddled with the cube, Alexander had muttered through his spell.  He tapped the page of the spellbook one last time and a faint glow began to emanate from his free hand.  Letting the book and wand slip to the ground, Alexander grinned at Edgar in apparent success.

 

Edgar felt his stomach drop in dread, again feeling his uselessness threatening to overtake him.

 

"I, uh, I can't seem to . . . The cube won't accept my magic."

 

His news did not dent Alexander's enthusiasm.  Indeed, Alexander said, "That doesn't surprise me.  When it reacted so aggressively to Genesta, I figured you'd need a bridge to add your magic.  Fortunately, I'm here for that."

 

He smiled widely, looking perfectly confident.  "I'm going to 'throw' my magic at it first and see what happens.  I'm not sure it really needs both of us.  That seems like a lot of magic for such a little cube."

 

"Size can be deceiving," Edgar said, although he would be relieved if Alexander managed to recharge the cube without his aid.

 

Alexander nodded.  "Don't I know it.  But, we won't know until we try.  Why don't you put that back on the rock?  I'm using an untested spell, and I'd like to give this some space in case it goes weird."

 

Setting the cube back down, Edgar backed away until he was standing beside Alexander.

 

Alexander rubbed his hands together, murmuring something under his breath.  The glow grew around both hands as he held them out towards the cube.  When the magic first hit the cube, it shifted slightly but it didn't fly away.  Alexander frowned in concentration, changing the intensity of his magic.

 

Edgar watched in fascination as Alexander wielded his magic like a fairy would.  It clearly took a lot of concentration on his part but he also seemed to be getting a handle on it quickly.  Edgar could feel the way Alexander tested his new magic, expanding and refining it -- not only to hone in on what worked best for the cube but also to understand the magic itself.

 

For a little while, it seemed to be working.  Edgar could see the way Alexander's magic soaked into the little box.  The script on the outside lit up faintly, and the magic just seemed to disappear inside.

 

Unexpectedly, the magic flared up and Alexander staggered back.  Edgar reacted in time, managing to steady Alexander.

 

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Alexander needed a few seconds before he could gather his wits.  "Okay, Genesta may have had a point."

 

"What happened?" Edgar helped Alexander to sit back down.  He looked suddenly very pale and he was blinking rapidly as if trying to stay awake.  Alexander did not respond right away.  Hovering uncertainly nearby, Edgar waited as the color returned to Alexander's cheeks and he seemed to regain his strength.

 

"Wow," he said.  "That little box was like a sponge.  I poured in as much as I could and I don't think it was a drop in the bucket.  Looks like I will need your help after all.  Genesta said you can draw from nature; is that true?  'Cause I think that's the only way we're going to power the cube up."

 

Edgar was even less sure of his ability to contribute here but he was determined to try.  "Um, just tell me what you need."

 

What Alexander needed was a few minutes to regroup.  Edgar tried not to worry about that.  Instead, he focused his efforts on connecting to nature.  He walked over to the healthiest tree in the grove.  Three sad-looking flowers bloomed on one branch amid a cluster of yellowing leaves.  Edgar put his hand on the branch.

 

Unlike the tree in the swamp, this tree felt familiar and safe.  It was a young tree, but Edgar knew this tree.  This was a tree he'd spent time with.  Even if his powers had been muted, this tree had soaked up his fairy magic.  It had been a lifeline for a nature fairy, and the effects of that lingered.

 

Edgar felt better just to touch his magic to the core of this tree.  He felt the soothing touch he'd relied on when he was younger.  Just that was enough to steady his nerves.

 

Taking a deep breath, Edgar used the tree as a starting point to call upon the power of nature.  He'd never done this before outside of fairy lands but he'd gotten used to the scope of nature's power during his time in Etheria.

 

Edgar pictured his magic traveling through the branch he held and down the slim tree trunk.  He imagined a vast net of roots dug deep into the ground.  He thought about those roots growing and descending further and further into the dirt, spreading out throughout the whole mountain and onto the sea.

 

He pictured the roots gathering in nutrients and water, and the tree pulling that back up into itself.  He imagined the tree converting the elements of life into energy, and that energy flowing into himself in a never-ending wave.

 

"Ready?"

 

Edgar looked up to find Alexander patiently waiting for him.  Alexander looked like himself again, and Edgar had no idea how much time had passed.

 

Nodding, Edgar moved to stand by Alexander.  He didn't need to be in contact with the tree; he could feel the path of energy now and could draw on it wherever he needed to.

 

"I'm not entirely sure how this will work but . . . I'm going to throw my magic towards the box.  Then, you can piggyback onto that.  If the cube will accept it, I can just maintain the bridge and you can fill the cube with magic.  Hopefully, that won't tire either of us," Alexander said, but he didn't very confident.

 

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Edgar said.

 

Alexander again went through the ritual he'd used to make his hands glow and get in touch with his inner magic.  It didn't take quite as long but it was a meticulous endeavor all the same.

 

Once he was ready, Alexander did what he said he would.  He threw his magic at the cube.  He was already better than the first time, dialing in right away to the right amount of energy for the cube to absorb without disturbing it at all.

 

As soon as Edgar felt Alexander had a good, stable connection, he drew up the magic from the earth.  He let it build up, wanting a good flow so that he could maintain the current at a steady level.  He didn't want to make this difficult for Alexander, and he knew magic that came in fits and starts would be hard to get a handle on.

 

To make doubly sure of that, he ran the magic through himself.  It was no longer nature's magic, but his own magic fueled by nature.  The distinction was a bit technical but it was a valid distinction all the same.  The magic was a part of him.  He could feel all of it as it flowed up out of the earth, which meant he should have more control over it.

 

Once he was confident in the magic he had, he pictured his magic gently touching Alexander's.  Edgar had been careful to stand a ways away from Alexander so as not to confuse either of them, but he was still sensitive to the magic Alexander was wielding.  He pictured it as a current of water flowing from Alexander to the box.  Beside that current, he pictured his own magic as a river.  Ever so carefully, he imagined the magical rivers moving closer and closer together until they converged.

 

The first feel of Alexander's magic against his own made Edgar breathe in sharply.  His skin was already prickled from the intensity of Alexander's magic so near him, but it was nothing like actually touching his magic.

 

It was all Edgar could do to keep his concentration.  Initially he had his thought-exercise to ground him.  He imagined their rivers as two different colors - yellow and blue - and the colors bleeding into each other until they made a bright green river.  He could feel when Alexander stopped pouring his own energy into the river, but that didn't lessen the feel of his magic.  He was true to his word; he kept the bridge going.  Edgar could feel his magic slipping into the cube now but only because it was sliding along Alexander's power.

 

The fairy magic did not sit easily in the little box; it was only Alexander's maintenance that kept the pathway open.

 

It wasn't long before they settled into the rhythm.  Edgar could feel what Genesta must have felt.  The box was like a void, soaking up whatever they gave them with no indication of being anywhere near full.  But, there was definitely something else beyond that.

 

Edgar wanted to open the box for Alexander.  He could _feel_ Alexander's interest in whatever lay inside.  He hadn't meant to touch so closely to the prince, but it was far too easy with their magicks intertwined so intimately.

 

His nerves buzzed with the feeling of alien magic.  A strange sensation coiled low in his belly, flushing through him slowly.  It made his head swim, and without realizing it, he pulled more of Alexander's magic his way.

 

The feeling grew stronger.  His skin felt warm, and his heart was beating too quickly.  Edgar was drunk with the sensation, no longer worried about the box or about maintaining the flow of energy.  All he wanted was more of what Alexander was doing.

 

It was only when he felt his dick hardening and he realized what was going on that he managed to wrench himself away.  Startled, he unwittingly flinched back from his own enthrallment.  Like the body rejecting a disease, his magic rejected Alexander's magic as foreign.  Before he could stop it, the connection was lost.

 

There was no finesse, and Edgar had no control.  The break was violent, sending the cube hurtling into the rocks on the far side of the grove.  Edgar and Alexander both staggered backwards.

 

Groaning, Alexander touched his hand to his forehead and slowly shook his head as if to clear it.  Edgar sank back against the rocky wall.  To his mortification, he could feel his dick was still hard.  The residual trace of Alexander's magic in his system sang in his blood stream.  Edgar had never felt anything like it.  He tried to reject it but it felt like all of him rebelled against the idea.

 

The confusion of sensation and emotion left him dizzy.

 

"Whoa." At least Alexander also appeared affected.  But, it didn't look like he'd been affected for the same reason.  Without meaning to, Edgar's gaze dropped to Alexander's groin.  His tunic was long enough to conceal the area so Edgar could not tell if he'd had the same reaction, and Edgar immediately felt dirty for even looking.

 

Alexander quickly shook off the abrupt breaking of the spell -- likely the true cause for his disorientation -- and jogged over to the far side of the grove to retrieve the box.  It gave Edgar a few precious moments to get himself under control.

 

Or, at least, to be able to fake control.  Edgar had never felt so discombobulated before.

 

"Well, it looks like it was starting to work." Alexander was frowning at the cube as he walked back over to Edgar.  "It also looks like the cube won't hold our magic for longer than we're pushing magic into it.  It's already draining away."

 

Edgar could see the writing on the box already fading.  He didn't trust himself to say anything.  Right now, he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

 

Alexander studied the cube for a moment more before he finally looked up at Edgar and offered a half-smile.  "I think we're on the right track though.  It was working.  We just need to figure out how to sustain that for a little longer.  Should we try it again?"

 

For a long moment, Edgar could only stare at Alexander.  His body still felt alive with power, and he was frozen at the thought of what would be revealed if he again touched his magic -- something so intimate and integral to him -- to Alexander's.

 

A part of him was screaming for it though.

 

"I, ah, I think I need to . . . That was more than I expected."  Edgar stumbled over the words, not trusting himself with anything at the moment.

 

Alexander seemed to understand.  His face fell in disappointment, but he immediately covered it up.  "Of course.  You used a lot of energy.  We should take a break.  I . . . Now that we've tried it once, I think I have a better handle on what we're dealing with.  I think I can refine my end of things, make it easier for you to recharge the box."

 

Even as he spoke, he brightened.  Apparently, he'd reassured himself as much as Edgar, and he looked once again eager about the prospect of more research.

 

Edgar was just glad to have his focus elsewhere.  While Alexander gathered up his supplies and put everything back into his satchel, Edgar was given enough time to will away his erection and get himself back under control.

 

Alexander didn't suggest they teleport back to Genesta's.  Instead, he bumped Edgar's shoulder in a friendly manner, and said, "Come on.  Rosella's spent a week traipsing through Tamir.  It's our turn now!  Why don't we spend the rest of the day exploring?  That always recharges me."

 

His smile was warm and friendly, and Edgar was once again put at ease.  He did his best to put aside how he'd reacted to Alexander's magic -- to forget how wonderful it had felt -- and focus on something normal.

 

They made their way down the treacherous mountain path.

 

"It sure is a lovely day," Alexander said as he stretched his arms over his head.

 

Keeping his attention in front of him, Edgar agreed.  "I think the weather is better since Lolotte's death.  We never had this many sunny days when I was here."

 

"That wouldn't surprise me.  Manannan didn't seem to be bothered by the sun, but I noticed that Mordack's island was perpetually gloomy.  I think some dark magic is actually _dark_.  Sunlight must interfere with it."

 

As they walked, Edgar nodded.  "Not all dark fairies are evil, but I agree that many do not do well in sunshine."

 

"They're not all evil?" Alexander sounded surprised.  "I wasn't aware of that.  What kind of dark fairies are there that aren't evil?"

 

"Um, well, perhaps it's more a matter of language," Edgar amended.  "I suppose there are 'dark' fairies in the sense that they are evil, and there are 'dark' fairies that shepherd bats and live in deep caves and still waters.  I think . . . I think sometimes that can do funny things to them, especially if they live alone for a long while.  But, some such fairies are loyal to my parents and can be less dangerous than even a flower fairy.  An unwary traveler who tramples their flowers will get no end of spiteful spells thrown his way, whereas a dark fairy of a deep-cave will let the traveler pass without challenge.  The traveler would be no different to a bear or a rabbit or any other transient animal seeking shelter for a season."

 

"That's interesting," Alexander said.  "When you say it like that, it makes sense.  I guess I've never considered what other kinds of fairies there might be.  I'm used to the fairies of King Quilli'ehennan and Queen Culatha's court.  They exhibit every danger and power I've ever read about fairies.  But . . . I suppose there wouldn't be much cause for humans to trip over the cave fairies you mentioned.  And if they don't make themselves known . . ."

 

 Edgar nodded.  "There are many magical creatures like that.  I've only been introduced to a few of them since I moved to Etheria, but I know of some others.  I'm afraid some fairies mock humans for not knowing about creatures that are common knowledge to fairies.  But, as you say, why would humans know of creatures they never come in contact with?"

 

"I would certainly like to."  Glancing around, Alexander touched Edgar's elbow and wordlessly directed him north, but he kept his focus on their conversation.  "If there are creatures that aren't too dangerous, of course.  I would love to learn more about them.  I have a magical bestiary at home.  Most of the creatures are useful in some way -- phoenix feathers and dragon scales -- but there are a few strange creatures that were just noted as existing.  Some of them sound fascinating.  I can't imagine how they live day-to-day.  What do they feed on?  Are there more than one?  If so, are they social?  The books are all so frustratingly vague."

 

Edgar smiled at Alexander's vexation.  "If you ever do find and study the creatures -- whatever they are -- I'm sure you will find a use for them no one else has."

 

"Well . . ." Alexander ducked his head sheepishly.  "I'd like to think my scholarly career is not all about seeking benefit for myself and for magic.  Knowledge for knowledge's sake is enough for me."

 

Coming out of the tree line, they found the Roman bath before them and the meadows beyond that.  Alexander headed straight for the pool.  "Speaking of unexplained phenomenon, I had a few questions about this pool."

 

As soon as they were close enough, he knelt by the edge of the pool and scooped up a handful of water.  He sniffed it once before cautiously testing it.  "Just as I thought.  Perfectly fresh.  How do you suppose that is?  I don't see anywhere where new water comes in or old water leaves.  Surely, this pool should be stagnant, but it's clearly not.  Do you know anything about it?"

 

Shrugging, Edgar said, "I'm afraid not.  It's been here as long as I have.  Lolotte made no mention of it, so I think it's been here as long as her too.  I haven't ever thought about it, but now that you say it, it _is_ strange that it isn't foul.  Or dried up, even."

 

Alexander took off his satchel and set it away from the pool's edge.  Edgar only half noted it as he looked at the marble pillars and the surrounding countryside as if he'd never seen them before.

 

"Rosella said she caught a cupid bathing here.  That's where she got her bow and arrows.  I wonder if the cupid was instrumental in bringing the pool here or if the pool brought the cupid here."  As he spoke, Alexander peeled off his shirt.

 

When Edgar's attention finally returned to Alexander, he did a double-take.  Alexander was all lean muscle.  His chest and arms were paler than his face but there was more color than Edgar himself could boast.  He couldn't tear his eyes away from the definition of Alexander's biceps or the flat plane of his stomach or the contrast of Alexander's pink nipples against his pale chest.

 

Ducking down low, Alexander used both hands to scoop up water and throw it over his head.  Once his hair was thoroughly wet, he threw his head back as he sat up.  It sent water everywhere.  Droplets fell from his hair, sliding down his neck and over his sculpted chest.

 

Edgar forced his gaze away, willing anything else to be interesting.

 

"It's quite refreshing," Alexander said.  Edgar could hear fabric shifting and for a moment, he thought Alexander might be undressing to take a swim.  There was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't but Edgar's heart began hammering harder at the mere thought.

 

Fortunately -- or perhaps unfortunately -- when Edgar did peek, he found that Alexander had merely taken off his boots and rolled up his pants so he could dangle his feet in the water.

 

He smiled when he caught Edgar's eye.  "Why don't you join me?  It feels wonderful.  After all the walking we've done, I think we deserve a rest, don't you?"  He patted the ground beside him.  His expression was earnest and open.  There was no hint of ulterior motive.

 

_Of course there wouldn't be_ , Edgar scolded himself as he made himself sit down -- leaving a healthy bit of space between them -- and took off his own shoes.  _Alexander's not thinking any such things.  You have a wonderful girl already.  What's wrong with you?  Get a hold of yourself!_

"It's, um, it's very nice," Edgar said once he slipped his feet into the water.  He opted to keep his own shirt on; although given how the day was heating up, he could appreciate Alexander's desire to feel a cool breeze against his chest.

 

Alexander did not say anything in response.  Instead, he laid back and looked up at the sky.  He looked relaxed and comfortable.

 

Edgar kept his eyes on the meadow beyond the pool, trying to keep his focus elsewhere.

 

It was relaxing, though, being with Alexander.  Even when he was excited, his energy was always tranquil.  Edgar really appreciated that.

 

Gently kicking their feet in the water, they spent the better part of the morning just lazing about.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're back," Rosella said when they walked up the garden path towards the castle doors.

 

Alexander gave her an amused look.  "Nothing escapes you."

 

"No, I . . ." Strangely, their presence seemed to fluster Rosella.  Edgar had no idea why she should be surprised, except that they were here for lunch when it might be presumed their spell-casting would take all day.  She recovered quickly enough. "How did it go?  Did you manage to open the box?"

 

"We're going to need a few more tries, I think," Alexander said.  "But we made progress."

 

Edgar nodded, but otherwise said nothing when Rosella looked his way.  She looked especially lovely today, wearing a borrowed dress from Genesta.  It floated around her like sea-mist, hugging tightly to her curves.

 

The image of Alexander lying comfortable bare-chested under the sun came to Edgar's mind, which seemed unfair when all he should be noticing was how wonderful Rosella looked.  Edgar had always thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.  There was something more real about her than the ethereal beauties like Genesta and Ceres.  Here she was looking more beautiful than ever, and his mind was wandering to her brother?

 

Clearly their earlier magical entanglement had done a number on Edgar.  He would have to get that under control before they made another attempt to open the box tomorrow.

 

"We worked up an appetite though." Alexander patted his stomach to emphasize his point.

 

Rosella immediately moved out of their way, as if just realizing she was inadvertently barring their entry.  "Of course!  I've already eaten, but I'd be happy to keep you company."

 

They walked to the dining room.  As soon as they sat down, a fine spread of food magically appeared.  "Where is Genesta?" Alexander asked.

 

"Oh, she had fairy business to attend to.  She generally spends the afternoons looking in on her fairies.  I can call her if you'd like," Rosella said.

 

Alexander shook his head.  "There's no need for that."

 

"So, what happened?" Rosella asked.  "You're back much earlier than I expected."

 

As they ate, Alexander explained their attempts to power the box.  He made no reference to Edgar's inappropriate distraction, or even the fact that the connection broke on Edgar's end.  Edgar wasn't sure if Alexander was just being polite or if he'd honestly not noticed.  It hadn't occurred to him, but Edgar realized he had no idea what kind of magic Alexander could sense.  He'd said he could sense old magic on the box, but what did that mean exactly?  And was it simply because it was human magic?  Could he sense fairy magic?  And, if he could, did he sense it as Edgar could?  Perhaps he really hadn't felt the way their magicks melded.

 

For some reason, that thought disappointed Edgar immensely.

 

"I'm going to do some research after lunch," Alexander was saying.  "Now that I have a sense of what is needed, I can focus in on the problem.  I was working on just using my own magic.  Now that I've seen how Edgar's magic works with the cube, I think I can work out a spell to improve our chances of recharging the cube.  There were two spells in particular that--"

 

Before he could finish speaking, Rosella lifted her hand up and interrupted, "I can see where this is going."  She grinned.  "You can talk my ear off about it, but I won't have any better understanding of what you're about than when you began.  Nor more interest."

 

Alexander gave her a rueful smile of his own, and Edgar could see the shadow of previous exchanges between them in their looks.  Rosella's look was teasing but fond.

 

"Well." Alexander pushed his plate aside.  "Rather than bore you, I should probably get started on my research."

 

He kissed Rosella's head as he passed, and said, "I'll see you for dinner, Edgar."

 

Edgar nodded to him, and watched through the dining room doors as Alexander ascended the stairs to his room.  Edgar wouldn't be surprised if Alexander became so lost in his spellwork that he forgot dinner entirely.  The thought amused him.

 

"Edgar?"

 

Pulled from his thoughts, Edgar turned to find Rosella giving him an uncertain look.  She tried for a smile but it fell flat.  "Would you . . . would you mind taking a walk with me outside?"

 

There was a strange hesitance in her voice, and Edgar frowned.  He'd never heard her sound like that.

 

Nodding immediately, he said, "Of course."

 

He offered his arm, which she took, and they exited the castle.  Rosella said nothing as they walked through the gardens and down to the beach.  She continued her quiet as they walked slowly around the island.  When her gaze was not drifting out towards the sea, it remained unfocused before her.

 

Edgar wondered what was wrong.

 

"I . . . I need to talk to you," she finally said.  Edgar was glad, for he had felt the uncomfortable tension growing between them but he hadn't found the right words to break the silence.

 

"You can say anything to me."  Edgar thought he was being helpful, but Rosella finally met his eyes and she looked miserable.

 

She stopped walking and turned to face him fully.  "I'm so sorry, Edgar.  Really I am.  You have to believe that I didn't intend this.  Coming to Tamir never crossed my mind until Alexander suggested it, and I honestly didn't realize . . . Oh!  I'm _so_ sorry!"

 

"Sorry about what?" Edgar was honestly confused.

 

Rosella bit her lip, her attention going to the sea.  Studying her profile, Edgar didn't think she really saw the sea though.  There was such misery in her gaze, and he wished he knew why.

 

Taking a deep breath, Rosella turned back to face Edgar.  Her expression was sad but more resolute.  Gently, she reached up to cup Edgar's cheek.  "Edgar, you are the best man I know.  Mother has thrown suitors at me from every kingdom in the known world.  Princes and adventurers, lords and merchants -- there have been so many.  But not one of them has turned my head as you have done.  Not one of them was someone I could picture myself spending every day of the rest of my life with and being happy -- not until you.  I really like you, Edgar.  You make me happy.  That's why . . . That's why I feel so terrible."

 

She did indeed look miserable.  Edgar took her hand from his cheek and kissed the palm.  "I don't understand.  You feel terrible because I make you happy?"

 

Edgar still felt very lost but there was a bubble of recognition slowly forming in his chest.  It left an uneasy feeling as it grew.

 

Swallowing, Rosella took another steadying breath.  "I feel terrible because I think I'm about to hurt you, and I never wanted that.  I want you to know that when you asked to court me, I said yes because I honestly thought I could marry you.  I really did enjoy our time together in Etheria, and I was anxious to show you Daventry.  I was happy to finally have someone I knew Mother and Father would approve of but I also wasn't settling for.  You . . . You were perfect, Edgar.  You are everything I could ever ask for in a husband.  But . . ."

 

"But?" Edgar wasn't sure he wanted to know, but the growing bubble inside him was becoming uncomfortable.  He needed it to be spelled out.

 

Rosella's face fell further, her eyes a well of pity and anguish.  "I don't love you as I should love a husband.  Truth be told, I love you as I love Alexander . . . Maybe that's unfair.  You're not exactly a brother to me.  I could see us as more.  You're very handsome and . . . Well, I definitely noticed that." 

 

A faint blush dusted her nose as she said that, and she couldn't quite meet his eyes.  With her usual forthrightness, she barreled on.  "It's just . . . While I _do_ love you and you are everything I could ever want in a husband, it's not enough.  I . . . I know my heart now.  I didn't know it before we got here but now that we are . . ."

 

The puzzle pieces fit into place slowly, but they did find their slots in Edgar's mind.  He remembered the lingering looks Genesta and Rosella had traded, and the enthusiastic way she had spoken about the fairy.

 

"Genesta."  Edgar's tone was expressionless. 

 

Rosella's reaction to the name was confirmation enough of what Edgar suspected, but she was good enough to say it out loud.  "I've fallen in love with her, and she returns my feelings.  She has actually gone now so that I could speak to you.  She insisted that I tell you the truth.  I know she is right.  You deserved to know, and I didn't mean to . . . I thought maybe when you returned with Alexander, I'd realize what I felt for her was a passing fancy.  But it was the other way around, I'm afraid."

 

Edgar had no idea what to say.  He had no idea what to feel.

 

For her part, Rosella looked equally awkward.  She was clearly waiting for him to respond but he had no words.  Never one to wait out silence with grace, she said, "Are you mad at me?  You have every right but . . . Please tell me I have not lost your friendship.  Is that too much of me to ask?  I . . . I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  I wish I could love you as you wanted.  I wish I could be the daughter my parents wanted.  I wish . . ."

 

She sniffed hard, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  Angrily, she wiped them away as she turned so he could not see them.

 

It was the thing she said about her parents that moved Edgar to speak.  His voice felt hollow as he said, "I'm not angry.  I . . . I understand."

 

He didn't really.  Everything was frozen inside of him.  He wasn't sure what he felt or what had happened, but he still knew that he never wanted to see Rosella upset.

 

Turning back to him, she looked hopeful.  "You do?"  She reached out to him again, but he shied away.  Freezing, she looked momentarily surprised by his reaction but then she looked deeply hurt.

 

It wasn't fair.  Edgar hated to make her feel like that, and he hated himself that he couldn't make himself move closer to undo the damage.  But, she was the one who was breaking off their courtship.  He shouldn't be the one in the wrong here.

 

Maybe Lolotte was right, and he really was that pathetic.

 

Unhappy with that thought and the whole conversation, Edgar pulled himself together.  "I'm not angry, but I . . . I think I need some space.  I need to think about this."

 

"Of course." Hand dropping back down to her side and shoulders drooping in defeat, Rosella looked so unhappy.

 

Edgar wanted to offer her comfort.  He wanted to run away and never deal with another person again.  He wanted to learn how to scream so he could yell out whatever emotion threatened to choke him.

 

He wanted Lolotte.

 

It was that feeling that nearly broke him.

 

Unable to stand anymore, he teleported himself away without any destination in mind.

 

*****

 

Edgar ended up at the crypt he and Alexander had spent so long looking for.  Not able to look at it, Edgar whirled around and marched into the swamp.  He didn't have any destination in mind, just wanting to get well and truly lost.

 

For two hours, he did nothing but that.  He scrambled over logs and raced along sucking bogs.  He climbed trees and swung on branches, and did everything in his power to physically run away from his problems.

 

But eventually he ran out of road, so to speak.  The swamp threw up too many trees and there was no more 'forward' to go.

 

Breathing heavily, Edgar sat down with a thump and buried his head in his hands.

 

No longer distracted by the obstacles and challenges the swamp provided, there was nothing left to do but confront the situation.

 

After Rosella had left Tamir, Edgar had thought about her.  He'd been disappointed in her refusal of his proposal but not surprised.  He'd thought with his new pleasing form he might have had a shot with Rosella, but Lolotte had always told him that no one would ever love him but her.  He'd lived too long with that kind of talk for him to put the blame anywhere but with himself.

 

But, Rosella had stayed on his mind.  When he'd returned to Lolotte's castle and wandered through the empty halls, he'd had nothing to do but think.

 

Rosella was everything he'd ever wanted.  She was beautiful and brave and clever.  She'd freed him from Lolotte, something he both wanted and feared.  But, he knew Lolotte was evil and had to be stopped.  Rosella had done what Edgar never could.

 

Edgar wanted to be good enough for a woman like Rosella.  Even when he finally met his parents and learned that there were people out there who _did_ love him, he still thought about Rosella.  He pictured bringing her home to his new parents and how proud they would be to see him settled and happy.

 

Cautiously at first, Edgar had let himself dream of a future.  When everything seemed to be going wrong in Etheria and he desperately wanted one person he could confide in, he thought of Rosella.  He knew she would be bold when he could not be.  She would figure out what was wrong with him and help him fix it.  If he earned her love, he would have it forever.

 

And then she was there and he finally learned not to get ahead of himself.  Edgar asked the most beautiful woman he knew if he could court her and she said yes.  He even got his first kiss, which he greatly enjoyed.

 

Everything was going so well.

 

Sitting back against a crooked tree, Edgar sighed.  He thought back to just a few days ago when he and Rosella had explored Etheria together.  He remembered thinking then that he'd had the girl of his dreams right with him and all he felt was panic.  He was so scared of screwing up.  He couldn't be honest the way he hoped because he feared losing Rosella's good opinion.  He was still struggling alone but now with the added burden of worrying he was going to lose Rosella too.

 

Now she was breaking things off, and he didn't feel half so hurt as he felt he should.  He felt numb and disappointed and sad, but he didn't think he felt sad because he'd lost Rosella.  No, he had to face the fact that he was sad he hadn't loved her the way he'd wanted to so that he could have the happily-ever-after everyone wanted for him.

 

He was sad that the last bit of "normal" he had carved out for himself proved as hollow and fanciful as everything else in his life.

 

Now what?

 

Edgar had introduced Rosella to his parents.  His courtship had not been a secret in Etheria.  Everyone would know that he'd failed yet again.

 

A gloomy feeling descended over him.  He thought back to this morning's magic spell and remembered his reaction to being so near Alexander.  His mind immediately conjured the image of Alexander laid out shirtless beside him.

 

For the first time, he allowed himself to admit his interest.  Had his eyes wandered Alexander's way because he'd known things with Rosella weren't going the way they should?  Or had Rosella opened up to Genesta because she'd sensed Edgar's interest was wandering away?

 

Or did Edgar just fall in love with every mortal he met?

 

Frustrated anew, Edgar got to his feet and began to slowly retrace his steps.  He had no idea where he was or if he was even going in the right direction, but it felt good to move.

 

Head still abuzz with confusion and only half-examined feelings, Edgar was startled by a brilliant light that formed in front of him.  A moment later, Genesta appeared.

 

"Edgar."  There was only a hint of wariness to her tone.

 

"Genesta."  Edgar's tone was flat.

 

Hesitating minutely, she said, "Rosella was worried about you.  I . . . She wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

"I'm fine."

 

Not making eye contact, Edgar spotted an opening in the trees and headed for it.

 

"Edgar."

 

Despite himself, Edgar paused.  But he didn't look back.

 

Genesta said, "I wanted to say . . . I know how difficult this must be.  I just wanted to explain--"

 

"Stop."

 

The angry bark of his own voice was completely alien to him but he didn't care.  Whirling around, Edgar scowled at the other fairy.  "Just stop."

 

His commanding tone momentarily startled Genesta.  After a moment, she nodded.  Edgar knew she wasn't done though and he waited.  He wasn't going to help this along.

 

Her tone was quieter when she said, "I wanted to invite you back to my island.  I realize that . . . Well, I wouldn't blame you if you felt awkward but I didn't want you to feel that you were unwelcome.  We would love to have you for dinner tonight.  And my home is still open to you for as long as you and Prince Alexander need it."

 

Something about the way she said Alexander's name raised an alarm in Edgar.  Frowning, he said, "Alexander?"

 

"Rosella told me how your first attempt went today and that her brother appears to have only begun his research into the puzzle of the box.  She said Alexander found your help invaluable and necessary.  The two of you will doubtless need to discuss the problem, and I would not have you feel that you cannot do that in the safety and comfort my castle can provide," she said.

 

Edgar had spent his whole life being controlled by Lolotte.  He was then used and dominated by Malicia.  Maybe he should be better at it than he was, but he knew how it felt to be manipulated.  He could feel it in hairs at the back of his neck, in the way they stood up -- like they were doing now.

 

For once in his life, Edgar let himself be truly angry.  "Oh, you wouldn't, would you?" he snapped.  Genesta blinked in surprise at his sudden vehemence.  "You think I don't see what you're doing?  Do you really think I am so easily manipulated?  Do you think I'm really that blind?  Or do you just respect me so little?"

 

"I--"

 

Edgar did not let her explain.  " _Alexander_ needs this."  He said each syllable of Alexander's name slowly, a low growl in his voice that he didn't know he was capable of.

 

Looking away, Genesta had the grace to look embarrassed.  "I'm sorry," she said when she looked back.  She did indeed look repentant but Edgar wasn't feeling charitable.  "I just want you to be happy."

 

"Because Rosella wants that."  Edgar's tone was once again flat.  While he had many confused feelings about Rosella, he trusted in her good heart.

 

There was a hint of frustration in Genesta's expression, but it gave way to a dispirited air.  "I do not wish for anyone to suffer.  Certainly, I do not wish to be the cause of someone else's pain.  But, yes, Rosella is the primary motivator of my actions.  Your distress causes her distress, which I do not desire.  I regret the part I have played in upsetting you, and I would remedy that if I could.  But I cannot unfeel what I feel for Rosella, nor would I wish to.  Perhaps . . . perhaps I have been disingenuous but . . . I think it will do you good to help Alexander out.  You seemed much happier when you returned with him . . ."

 

She shrugged, apparently not knowing what exactly she meant to say.  Or, not willing to actually say it.

 

Edgar was once again besieged with emotions.  About Alexander.  About Rosella.  About himself.

 

Jaw clenching, he balled his hands into fists.  But he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

After a tense moment, Genesta said, "Dinner will be shortly.  I know Rosella and Alexander will be glad for your presence.  Alexander has spent all afternoon in his room, so I am sure he has made some sort of progress that he will want to discuss with you."

 

Edgar felt conflicted.  He still wanted to help Alexander out.  Alexander had been nothing but kind to him, and his enthusiasm for the magical puzzle was rubbing off on Edgar.  Having just spent hours traipsing through the swamp, Edgar could get behind a useful distraction.

 

Except for the fact that he messed up this morning in reaction to Alexander.  He doubted he would do any better now.  Indeed, he couldn't imagine pulling up the concentration needed to perform the magic Alexander needed in the condition he was currently in.

 

Holding out her hand, Genesta said, "I can transport us back now."

 

Caught off guard by her innocent offer, Edgar reacted with unreasoning anger.  "Why?  You don't think I can get back myself?"

 

His sudden anger took Genesta aback.  "No, I--"

 

"You're just like all the others.  You think I'm useless as a fairy, don't you?"

 

"I don't think that--" Genesta tried to protest but Edgar was hot with emotion.  He'd been struggling with this for so long now, and he couldn't push it back inside now that it had been released.

 

"I don't care what you think.  I'm not useless.  I'm not!  I can do anything you can do.  I don't need your pity.  I came here on my own and I will return when I'm ready."

 

Genesta's eyes were wide with shock, and Edgar instantly regretted his words.  But he also hated that he regretted them.  He hated that he was keeping so much inside, and he felt so out of control.

 

Frustrated and upset, he whirled around and stomped off into the swamp.

 

Genesta did not follow.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had set by the time Edgar finally returned to Genesta's island.  He hadn't made any better sense of his feelings or what he wanted, but he'd calmed down.  Walking aimlessly for hours, he'd burned off his anger and resentment.  Now, he was just tired.

 

Teleporting to his room, he walked out to the balcony.  The sea air was refreshing on his face.  The moon was bright enough that he could make out the Impossible Mountains in the distance.  Not wanting to see them, he closed his eyes and listened to the water gently lapping on the beach.

 

Edgar had no idea how long he stood there before a knock on the door startled him.  Whirling around, he looked at the door but made no move towards it.  He still didn't feel up to speaking to Rosella and he felt guilty for snapping at Genesta.  He knew he owed her an apology but he wasn't sure he could face her right then.

 

"Edgar?"

 

Alexander's voice sounded muffled through the door, but it was clearly him.  Relaxing instantly, Edgar said, "Come in."

 

While he still felt off-kilter, he was reminded of Genesta's words regarding Alexander's research.  Edgar wasn't sure of his own usefulness now but he owed it to Alexander to listen to him.

 

The door opened quietly, and Alexander let himself in.  He frowned at the darkened room, and Edgar realized he hadn't bothered to light the candles or the fire.  His night-eyes were better than a human's.

 

With a wave of his hand, the torches lit so that Alexander could see.

 

Alexander blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden change, but when he spotted Edgar, he smiled.  "Hi.  I hope I'm not intruding," he said.

 

"Um, no.  No, it's fine."

 

Alexander slipped the rest of the way into the room and shut the door.  His long legs carried him to Edgar's side in only a few strides.  The few inches he had on Edgar were noticeable at such a near distance as Edgar had to tilt his head up slightly to look Alexander in the eye.

 

Edgar had no idea why but suddenly being so close to Alexander flustered him.

 

"I, um, I heard what happened." Alexander's tone was quiet and respectful.

 

This was the last thing Edgar wanted to talk about, and he turned away.  He didn't say anything.

 

For a long moment, Alexander said nothing either and Edgar did not look back.  He leaned on the balcony and tried to fortify himself for the coming conversation.  He supposed it wasn't surprising that Alexander would bring it up; Edgar just hoped they could get it over with quickly.

 

Alexander eventually followed Edgar, coming to stand beside him and also looking out towards Tamir.  Edgar wasn't sure if he appreciated the space Alexander left between them or not.

 

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it," Alexander said.  "Certainly not with me.  I know this is really awkward but . . ."

 

Edgar finally turned when the silence grew too long.  "But?"

 

Alexander offered a self-conscious smile.  "But I realized that Rosella and Genesta have each other to talk to about this, and if you didn't go home, you haven't had the same opportunity.  I may be Rosella's brother, but . . . well, after this past week, I think of you as my friend.  At least, I'd like to think we've become friend."  Alexander offered another nervous smile.

 

"I may not be the person you'd like to talk to but if you _did_ want to talk, I wanted you to know that you could.  I'd try not to make it weird."

 

Edgar could tell that Alexander's concern was genuine, and he did not feel that he'd somehow managed to garner his worry.

 

"I appreciate that," he said honestly.  "But . . ."

 

Sighing, Edgar again braced himself on the balustrade and looked out into the night.

 

After a moment, Alexander said, "I understand.  Not surprising, really.  I figured as much.  I . . . I just wanted to offer.  You know, in case."

 

He sounded slightly awkward.  When Edgar looked over, he saw Alexander looked mostly composed but his hands were fidgeting quietly.

 

"Thank you." Edgar meant it.

 

Apparently hearing that, Alexander relaxed marginally.  His smile became more genuine, and Edgar felt something tug in his chest.

 

"Okay, as long as you know.  I, uh, I just wanted to talk about tomorrow and then I'll get out of your hair," Alexander said.

 

Reminded of their plans for the cube, Edgar straightened and gave Alexander his full attention.  Genesta had said that Alexander had spent a lot of time researching, and Edgar had to admit that coming back to fulfill his promise to Alexander was a big part of why he hadn't just fled back to Etheria already.

 

"Tomorrow.  Of course.  I'll be ready whenever you are.  Is there something you need me to do now to prepare?"

 

Alexander frowned.  "You want to go?  To be honest, I hadn't thought you would."

 

"Why not?" Edgar said immediately.  The first thought in his head was the memory of how their spell had ended.  Edgar could still feel the shadow of Alexander's magic against his skin, and he could feel a blush radiating to his ears at the reminder.

 

Cocking his head, Alexander said, "Well, after what happened, I didn't figure you'd want to spend so much time with me.  I understand, really.  You don't know Morowyn.  It's not your problem.  You've already been great helping me find the box.  If you didn't want anything more to do with my sister or me, no one would blame you."

 

His words were soft and a little sad, but he did indeed look like he understood.  The sympathy in his expression for what Edgar was going through right now was too much and Edgar broke eye contact.

 

"No, I want to." It had never crossed his mind that he would stop helping Alexander.  Indeed, the very thought sent a stab of pain through him.  Dragging his gaze back to look Alexander in the eyes so Alexander would believe him, Edgar said, "I . . . I want to open the box, if I can.  The thing with Rosella, it's disconcerting and confusing, but . . . I'd like to think we're friends too.  I'd like to think I could have that with Rosella too.  I'm not sure if that's what I want.  It's all too soon.  But I'd like to help you tomorrow.  If that's okay."

 

Alexander studied him for a very long moment.  It was a trial not to look away -- not to get lost in the warmth of Alexander's brown eyes.

 

Finally, Alexander smiled and nodded.  "Alright, then.  We'll try it again after breakfast."

 

He clapped Edgar's shoulder in a companionable manner, and headed back to the door.  Just before he opened it, he turned back and said, "Sweet dreams, Edgar."

 

The room felt far too quiet when he was gone, and Edgar could find no solace in the moonlit waters below him.

 

Sitting on the bed, Edgar considered what Alexander had said.  He was still uncertain how to feel about Rosella breaking up with him, and he was confused when he was around Alexander.

 

He did need someone to talk to, but Alexander was right that there wasn't anyone _here_ that could help.

 

Alexander's parting remark rang in his ears.  In all likelihood, only Mab was in the Realm of Dreams.  Edgar's father had important things to do; it was a fluke that he'd been there the last time.  And, even if Oberon did happen to be in the Dream Realm, Edgar wasn't sure he felt comfortable talking about any of this with him.  He loved his father but this felt very personal, and Edgar didn't feel like they'd reached that level of intimacy quite yet.

 

Falling back onto the bed, Edgar contemplated the ceiling for a minute before he used his magic to extinguish the torches.

 

Alexander had urged him to be more open with his family, and Edgar needed some kind of guidance.  Even if it was no more than facing his unconscious soul, that was more direction than he currently had.

 

Not bothering to wrap a blanket over himself, Edgar curled on his side and willed his spirit to journey to the Realm of Dreams.

 

*****

 

Almost immediately, he found himself on the beach before the dream-ocean.  In the distance, he could see a fierce storm at sea, but the waves at his feet were gentle and untroubled.

 

Edgar stood still on the shore and closed his eyes.  It was strange how he could stand still here and hear the waves at his feet and smell the sea-air just as he'd done on Genesta's island.

 

But here he was aware of the fact that there were schools of catfish and dogfish and micefish swimming just offshore.  He knew the storm on the horizon reached up impossibly high to touch the stars, which fell into the cloud with a crash of thunder and light.  He could tell the moment a boat appeared before him, and he knew without opening his eyes what it would look like.

 

He still sighed when his eyes opened and he saw the little dolphin-vessel Genesta had created for Rosella.

 

Edgar did not move immediately to the boat, but not because of what it looked like.  He felt like the storm in the distance was inside him, and he just wanted calm.

 

Without any actual movement, he was suddenly standing still in the middle of the boat.  The feeling of glass was beneath his fingertips as the boat sped into the calm waters.  All around him the waters were growing choppy but his patch of ocean remained placid and untroubled as if it had never known anything but peace.

 

Edgar felt out of place.

 

The boat-ride was longer than before -- the part of him that wasn't ready to talk weighing him down.

 

Mab's island loomed large on the horizon for a long time but Edgar came no nearer to it.  It looked more threatening than the storm developing above him, and Edgar had to force himself to accept he was going there before he made any actual progress forward.

 

The beach beneath his feet was finer than the sand of Genesta's isle.  It was like a fine powder that cushioned each step.  When he paused at the doorway, he laid his hand on the seemingly solid structure of the exterior.  It was warm to the touch and there was definitely something there to press against, but the contact with his hand seemed to send ripples throughout the walls.  It looked like a drop of water into a large pond; the waves bounced off the corners and rebounded into each other.

 

He couldn't see into the interior, though it could only be a foot away.  Everything in front of him looked gray and murky.

 

There were voices coming from beyond though.  He could not make out the words but he heard one that was high and sweet that he did not think he'd ever heard before.  Another was flat and cool, and he knew that was Mab.  For a while, he only heard the burble of these tones.  The sound of a warm chuckle -- familiar and rich -- gave him pause.

 

There was no reason for Oberon to be here again, but it sounded like he was.  Edgar hesitated.  He stood on the threshold with the feel of dream-stone beneath his fingers and the sound of a dream-storm gathering strength behind him.  He sighed, and stepped inside.

 

The interior was as it always was: ever-changing.  There were still stairways leading to nowhere and floating windows and doors, but none of them were where they had been when last he was there.  The large portrait was gone.  In its place was a vast cauldron.  Thousands of tables were floating in every direction, each filled with a different assortment of objects.  The tables floating closest to the ground and within easy reach of Mab were laden with beakers and bottles, magic-fires and bowls.  It looked like a wizard's laboratory.

 

As Edgar watched, Mab took a bottle from one table and emptied its contents into the cauldron.  A whoosh of green smoke shot up into the air, and Edgar thought he could make out a face in the dissipating cloud.  Another table bumped the first one out of the way, and Mab reached for a bowl from this table as if she expected it to be there.  She took a pinch of something and threw this into the cauldron.

 

It hissed sharply.

 

Another table sauntered nearby, and Mab took a handful of something from a jar.  She crushed it with a mortar and combined it with another pinch from a different bowl.  She added a few careful drops from a tiny vial and mixed the concoction well before upending that into the cauldron too.

 

A larger column of smoke burst up like a fire-spout.  It disappeared into the shadowy nothing of the ceiling.  Edgar had a few long seconds to see several images in the red-purple pillar.  It looked to be somewhere in Ooga-Booga where there were endless unfilled graves in every direction as far as the eye could see.

 

This smoke dissipated too.  Mab continued to work like a whirlwind, grabbing odds and ends, and throwing them all into the giant cauldron.

 

Once the curiosity of what he was witnessing wore off, Edgar looked around.  He was surprised to see Lady Tsepish standing fairly close by and watching the cauldron with interest.  Edgar did not know her very well.  Indeed, he'd heard more about her from Rosella than he'd ever had cause to know her while in Etheria.  She was the wife of Lord Tsepish, who ruled Ooga-Booga.  When he had been killed, she had died of a broken heart and haunted the lands of Ooga-Booga until Valanice had returned Lord Tsepish's head to him, which had allowed the Lord and Lady to be reunited.

 

She looked perfectly fine now.  Edgar wasn't sure if she'd physically traveled to Mab's domain or if she was here in a dream.

 

"You're putting in too much nettle-mead," Lady Tsepish said.

 

"Nonsense.  If you want a proper dream, you need something strong as a base." Mab didn't even pause in pouring out the rest of the bottle, causing a hazy brown mist to develop around the cauldron.

 

Lady Tsepish shook her head, though she looked amused.  "I can't imagine what kind of dream you'd make of soured sunlight, flower's breath, and curdled birdsong.  Are you trying to make it a nightmare or not?"

 

Mab did not appear to think this comment warranted a reaction, as she continued formulating her brew without a pause.

 

A chuckle from the other side of the room had Edgar looking in that direction.  He saw his father lounging on a large stone chair, looking very much at ease.  "You asked her for her help, my Lady," he said to Lady Tsepish.  "You will get what you get."

 

Lady Tsepish laughed.  "And a surprise it will be!"  Her voice was musical and sweet, not at all what Edgar expected of a ruler of Ooga-Booga.

 

Edgar wasn't quite sure what was going on or if he was interrupting.  Standing undecided just inside the doorway, he waited until he was spotted.

 

"Edgar!" Oberon looked so pleased to see him that Edgar felt bad for being conflicted to seek him out.

 

Still, he was glad when his father stood up and immediately greeted him with a hearty clap of the shoulder.  "I, ah, I didn't expect to find you here again," Edgar said.

 

Mab snorted, and Oberon shot her a warning look, not that it seemed to do any good.  When Oberon turned his attention back to Edgar, he looked surprisingly chagrinned.  "Well, things have been quiet in Etheria.  Your mother is busy with Malicia.  I thought I'd give Mab a hand."

 

"Meaning he has no business here and has been hanging around in the hopes of seeing you again," Mab said in her dry monotone.

 

Edgar gave his father a surprised look.  Oberon offered a self-conscious shrug and a half-smile.  "You have only just been returned to us -- a _second_ time.  You can't blame me for wanting to spend some time with you."

 

Warmed but also startled at this revelation, Edgar didn't know how to respond.

 

"So," Oberon spared him, "How goes your quest?  Did you find the human crypt?"  He gestured to his large stone chair, which lengthened into a stone coach and walked over to them.

 

Edgar sat stiffly, still not feeling wholly at ease.  But his father's question seemed simple enough to answer.  "We found the crypt, and Alexander discovered a box inside it.  He's not sure if it's the Gem he was looking for.  It was drained of power and cannot be opened without being recharged.  I've been helping him figure out how to do that."

 

"Well, that sounds good . . . doesn't it?"  Oberon peered closer at Edgar. "You don't seem too happy.  Is something wrong?"

 

Looking away, Edgar could see that he was the object of interest for both ladies.  He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew he couldn't keep it bottled in either.  He had come here looking for guidance.  Alexander said he should open up.  He'd said things were clearer for him when he did it.

 

Edgar desperately needed some clarity right now.

 

Sighing, he looked back at his father.  "The quest went fine but . . . I told you that Rosella stayed with Genesta while we were gone, right?  And, during that time, Rosella . . . She did some soul-searching.  She realized that . . . that we weren't meant for each other."

 

Oberon's eyes widened in surprise, and Edgar wasn't quite ready to hear him speak.  Barreling on, Edgar said, "I don't think she's wrong.  I . . . I can see why she feels that way.  I adore her but, I don't know, something feels like it's missing.  I don't blame her for this decision but I am very confused how to feel."

 

It wasn't half of what Edgar wanted to say and not fully the truth either.  He didn't feel unburdened to have said even this much.  Indeed, he felt tenser than ever, and he didn't meet his father's eyes.

 

"Bah!" Mab said, drawing his attention to her.  She didn't pause in throwing ingredients into the boiling potion as she gave a contemptuous sniff.  "Mortal hearts are so inconsistent, and their love far more fleeting than even their lives.  You are well rid of the whole nonsense."

 

That stung more than Edgar was prepared for, and he had no idea how to react.

 

"Mab," Oberon said sternly.

 

But it was Lady Tsepish who took her to task.  She tutted disapprovingly.  "And what would you know of it?  You have never had a lover in all your years nor ever desired one, I hear.  You are in no position to make judgment on such a matter."

 

Finally stopping in her conjuring, Mab gave Lady Tsepish her full attention.  "I do not need to know it myself to know what I have seen.  Am I not the Keeper of Dreams?  Have I not looked upon the secret desires of mortals since they first drew breath?  I have seen how their hearts turn from one to another.  It is folly to expect anything but heartache from them."

 

Edgar disagreed strongly, but he could tell that Mab was trying to comfort him in her own way.  Why should he be upset when Rosella was only conforming to her nature?  It certainly wasn't his fault.

 

The fact that this was what Mab saw made Edgar's heart sink in his chest.  Was that how all fairies felt?  Would he have to figure all this out on his own?  Because he didn't doubt for a second that Rosella had been as constant to him as she could, and while it still hurt to think about, he had seen how Rosella had glowed in Genesta's company.  That didn't look like a passing fancy to him at all.

 

Edgar felt it was useless to try to explain that though.  He couldn't make Mab or Oberon or any fairy understand what he'd seen, and he had a sinking feeling that in trying, he would only make himself out as the desperate lovesick fool who was too blind to see Rosella in whatever true light the fairies deemed her deserving of.

 

The thought that Rosella would end up being demonized among the fairies had not occurred to Edgar, and he found the idea very upsetting.  He _did_ still love her.  He'd rather be thought a failure than to see her character besmirched, even among the fairies she was unlikely to ever see again.

 

While all these thoughts and feelings raced through his head, Lady Tsepish shook her head and gave Mab a stern look.  "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you have seen all the dreams of mortals and you have _never_ seen true love among them?  Are you _really_ going to say that the _majority_ of their dreams reveal them to be inconstant?  How would you even know?  Indeed, can you tell me with certainty that all of those who have had a passing dream of another have acted on those dreams?  Can you tell me that those dreams have the weight of emotion behind them?  There are really that many more than can be found among fairies?"

 

Mab glanced away, which was answer enough.  Lady Tsepish nodded to herself, and then turned to Edgar.  She offered a friendly, sympathetic smile.  "Don't listen to her, my prince.  I'm sure your beloved will come around.  True love always finds a way.  You just wait and you'll see."

 

She looked so earnest, and Edgar knew she believed that wholeheartedly.  He knew very little about her actually, but he did know that her love for her husband and his for her was the stuff of legend.  She had died of a broken heart when he had been killed.  This was absolutely the truth as she knew it.

 

For some reason, even though she was so far off-the-mark with him, her belief warmed Edgar.  Indeed, he could even take Mab's ill-conceived attempt at comfort for what it was.  Edgar was reminded of Alexander's words:

 

_Are you_ really _sure there are_ no _fairies who understand humans?  Or at least value them?  Are you_ really _sure that_ all _fairies are good with magic immediately and_ none _of them_ ever _needed help?  I wouldn't be surprised if maybe there are.  And your father is king, so I also wouldn't be surprised if he's had to deal with them._

Finally looking at his dad, Edgar saw only concern in his expression.  He showed no sign of emotion one way or another about the argument between the ladies.  No, his attention was completely for Edgar.

 

Edgar was still very confused by his feelings for Rosella and Alexander, but unlooked for, he felt a little bit better about his place among the fairies.  Just a little, but it was so surprising that he felt himself relaxing.

 

Looking at Lady Tsepish, Edgar said, "Thank you but I'm afraid that won't be true in this case.  Rosella realized the truth of her feelings when she realized she had fallen in love with someone else.  When I see her with Genesta, I can see that it's not the same as what we had."

 

"Genesta?" Both Mab and Lady Tsepish said her name, and Edgar could not make out what they felt about this news.  Mab opened her mouth to respond but then looked at Oberon and apparently thought better of it.  With a shrug, she turned to an impatient table and continued her potion-work.

 

"Goodness, old Genesta finally finding love.  Who would've thought it?" Lady Tsepish said under her breath.  She looked to be pleasantly surprised by this news, only sparing a sad look for Edgar, before she too returned her attention to Mab's handiwork.

 

Oberon waited a minute before he quietly said, "I'm sorry it didn't work out with Rosella.  Are . . . Are you okay?"

 

Glancing at the ladies, Edgar's answer was quiet but honest.  "I'm confused."

 

Oberon caught his look, and he nodded.  "Come.  Let's find somewhere quiet to talk."  He offered his hand, which Edgar took.  As soon as he stood, the world around them shifted.  They were no longer in Mab's home.  Instead, they appeared to be in the Bountiful Woods.  Edgar knew they weren't really -- he was still fast asleep in Tamir -- but it looked exactly the same.

 

Letting go of his father's hand, Edgar wandered to the banks of the River of Life.  "Edgar?" Oberon asked when the quiet had lengthened appreciably.

 

Edgar sighed and turned back.  "Mab accused Rosella of being inconsistent but I feel if anyone should bear that label, it should be me."

 

Frowning, Oberon said, "What do you mean?"

 

Taking the opportunity presented by their new surroundings to keep from making eye contact, Edgar said, "When I first met Rosella, I was instantly attracted to her spirit and her beauty.  I think I loved her right away.  I didn't think that odd.  Who wouldn't love her?"

 

Edgar glanced at his father, but looked away before he could make out Oberon's expression.  He wasn't ready for that yet.

 

"When she left, I thought about her all the time.  But even then, I wasn't prepared for how happy I was to see her again here.  I've enjoyed all the time we've spent together."

 

That was truthful.  Edgar had worried endlessly about screwing everything up.  He'd gone too fast before, so he didn't want to overstep her boundaries.  It didn't help that once she agreed to court him, he had no idea what to do or what he wanted.  He'd wanted her to say yes.  He'd never really considered what would happen after that -- not beyond the vague sense of settling down, having kids, and whatever else marriage was supposed to entail.

 

His time among the fairies had confused him.  Or, maybe it was fairer to say that it made him aware of himself.  Edgar had grown up in Lolotte's court, which was a place of isolation.  He really didn't have much socialization.  Trying to interact with fairies had shown him just how ill-equipped and ignorant he was.  He'd begun to feel even more alone than he'd felt with Lolotte.

 

It was crucial that he not mess things up with Rosella.  She was the one he was depending on to figure things out for him, and she couldn't do that if he inadvertently said the wrong thing or missed some clue from her.  Rosella was so open about everything and never shied from saying her mind -- if there was something he was missing, she was sure to spell it out for him -- but still he worried.

 

He had wanted to be with her in part because he felt she could help him with his issues.  He hadn't understood how strongly that had informed his actions, but he now realized that was unfair to put on her.  Edgar didn't doubt she would help if she knew he needed it, but he had never spoken up.  Perhaps that was why the relationship had failed.  He needed something from her but he was too cowardly to ask for it, and just silently hoped it would somehow magically appear.

 

Edgar didn't know if any of this was relevant.  Was he making excuses now?  Pretending he didn't feel as much for her as he had?  Was he putting it all on himself?  Somehow he hadn't wanted it as much as he'd thought?  Or he hadn't wanted it the right way, for the right reason?

 

And if that was the case, why could he see it now?  He hadn't even a few days ago.

 

Shaking his head to clear the confusing thoughts, Edgar said, "She made me happy."  It was true.  Whatever else there was, he was happy to see her smile at him and to have her attention.  "I do love her, but . . . When she told me that her heart had turned to another, I felt . . ."

 

"You felt?" Oberon asked quietly.

 

Edgar chewed on his lip, not sure what to say.  He wasn't happy at the news.  He wasn't relieved.  It wasn't news he wanted to hear.

 

But he didn't feel broken.  He didn't feel distress.  It was true he was angry and frustrated and upset, but not with Rosella -- not with the breakup.  He felt those things because he didn't know what he felt.  He was angry at himself for not knowing how to react, frustrated that he couldn't label things in a neat list, and upset at another example of his deficiencies and the fact that he still couldn't tell what was a legitimate failure on his part and what was Lolotte's twisted worldview sitting in his head.

 

Mostly, he was just confused.

 

"If I love Rosella as I feel I should -- as I feel I _did_ \-- then I should want to hold onto her."  Edgar said each word slowly, sounding out the idea even as it entered his head.  "B-but that doesn't seem right.  I think of her with Genesta and how happy she is, and I am happy for her.  I don't want to get in the way of that.  But I'm sad for me."

 

Pausing, Edgar frowned at the river.  Was that true?  Was he sad for himself?  Why?  Was it the loss of a certain future?  Because he couldn't make himself believe it was the loss of Rosella as a romantic partner.  That didn't feel right, which made Edgar feel even worse.  He was doing this backwards; he just knew it.

 

"Maybe sad's not the right word," he said.  Finally he turned to face his father.  "I _should_ be sad.  I should be grieved and wrecked.  There's never been anyone but Rosella.  I know I haven't known her long, but she glowed so brightly before me that I couldn't imagine anyone else."

 

Well, not when he'd asked permission to court her.  No one had held a candle to Rosella in his eyes just a few short days ago.

 

No one but her brother it seemed.

 

Edgar frowned again.  "Humans say fairy-loves change with the seasons.  Do you think I am like that?"

 

"Why?  Have you stopped loving Rosella?" Oberon asked.

 

"Well, no."  No, he still loved her.  She was very dear to him.  He thought about walking away from her now.  Wasn't that what people did?  He shouldn't want to see her happy with someone else -- someone who wasn't him.  But he found the idea of cutting her out of his life to be more painful than the breakup.  And he did wish to see her happy.  If Genesta did that for her, why would he object?

 

Oberon moved forward and caught Edgar's chin in his hand so Edgar was forced to meet his eyes.  "Why do you feel this is your fault?"

 

Captured as he was, Edgar could still glance away.  He'd been dancing around the issue of Alexander -- shying away from his feelings.  What would his father think of him so quickly changing affections?  What did it say about Edgar?

 

Taking a steadying breath, Edgar dragged his eyes back to his father's.  Oberon's gaze was concerned but nonjudgmental.  Edgar wanted to look away so he wouldn't see that look change but he forced himself not to.  He needed to face all of this or he would never get anywhere.

 

"Did you know Alexander was kidnapped as a baby?  He was raised by an evil wizard, just as I was raised by an evil fairy.  We have so many things in common and he seems to understand me.  I . . . I was afraid to show Rosella the real me.  I've been afraid to show _anyone_ the real me, but . . . I think Alexander sees it anyway.  A small part.  I have been more open and honest with him than anyone I've ever met.  I didn't mean to be but I feel comfortable with him in ways I've never felt before.  I thought I was gaining a wonderful new friendship."

 

Edgar inhaled a shuddering breath, feeling emotion threaten to overwhelm him.  He hadn't realized it until he said it but it was so true.  Edgar had spent every moment with Rosella _terrified_ that she would finally see the _real_ him and he would lose her for it.  But Alexander had seen right through him.  He'd offered Edgar the tools to break down his walls and patiently waited for him to open up.  Hiding his inner self was so ingrained in Edgar that it wasn't easy to stop, not even with Alexander, but now he wondered just how much Alexander saw anyway.  The idea that Alexander could see the core of him -- the idea that if he didn't, maybe one day Edgar would reveal it himself -- it didn't frighten Edgar as it would anyone else.

 

A new fear took its place.  He'd finally found someone he could be open with, someone who understood him, and he was messing it up.  Friendship wasn't good enough.  He'd fallen for Alexander.  He'd made a secret he couldn't share.  He'd made sure there would be a wall.

 

"I'm messing everything up," Edgar said, only partially aware of his father right in front of him.  "Alexander is wonderful and kind and patient.  I could not ask for a better friend.  But I want more.  I refused to acknowledge it.  I had Rosella; how could I want anyone else?  But it blew up in my face when our magicks touched and now that Rosella has broken up with me, I can't help but feel that she sensed my heart was straying.  Or was it straying because I knew she and I were not going anywhere?  Or have I made more of it than is there?"

 

Pulling out of his father's hold, Edgar retreated a few steps and began to pace.  "I'm not sure what I feel for Alexander.  I've only just met him.  But I only knew Rosella a day before I decided she was the one for me.  Is that just what I do?  I fall in love with every mortal who crosses me path?  Or maybe I don't love anyone.  Maybe I just don't understand what love is.  Maybe I never will.  Maybe my time with Lolotte has irrevocably twisted me and--"

 

"No!"

 

Marching up to Edgar, Oberon took Edgar by the shoulders.  His expression was fierce as he said, "I don't ever want to hear that again.  There is nothing wrong with you.  _Nothing_.  For all her scheming, Lolotte could not change the core of you.  You are still a decent person who cares deeply about those around you.  That is completely beyond Lolotte's understanding, and everything she tried to stop you from becoming.  You are not her son.  You are _mine_."

 

"Am I?"  Upset and confused, Edgar finally gave voice to his fears.  "I'm nothing like you.  I don't feel I belong here.  I don't fit in.  I-I don't see the world the way everyone here does.  I-I'm . . ."

 

"Too human?"

 

Shoulders sagging, Edgar looked away.

 

Oberon sighed and pulled Edgar into a firm hug.  Edgar rested his forehead against his father's shoulder, and for a time neither of them said anything.

 

"You are my son.  You are a fairy."  Oberon's tone was quiet.  "I have seen how nature reacts to you.  Etheria knows you are her prince.  Her people acknowledge that.  There has been no discord on that score."

 

Gently, Oberon pushed Edgar back so he could lock gazed with him.  "Fairies are a part of nature.  We reflect where we belong.  Water fairies flow like water.  Flower fairies follow the sun and change with the seasons.  Wind fairies seek out storms.  Our tricksters are drawn to the pompous and self-righteous, and our soul collectors are at home in graveyards.  We do not change for our part in the world; we are _made_ for it.  That extends even to the very great and very powerful.  Your mother's feet are deep roots into the earth, and I am forever drawn to the stars above my head.  We must make allowances for our nature or we will have no peace."

 

"And my nature is human?" Edgar thought for sure that must be disappointing.

 

Oberon cupped Edgar's cheek, and offered a half-smile.  "When you were with Lolotte, did you ever meet any humans?"

 

Frowning at this apparent detour, Edgar said, "Not really.  There are very few human inhabitants in Tamir and I never spoke to them."

 

"Were you drawn to them though?  Did you watch them when you had a chance?" Oberon sounded strangely intent on this answer.

 

Edgar's frown deepened.  Dimly a memory stirred at his father's words.  "There was a fisherman and his wife.  And mistrals would travel through Tamir from time to time.  I . . . Yes, I would watch them if I had a chance."

 

Indeed, he felt drawn to them.  He certainly had no love for the grouchy fisherman and his greedy wife, but he found them so curious and interesting all the same.  He wanted to help the fisherman get more fish and see what he would be like then.  There shouldn't be anything interesting about this couple, and certainly only bad minstrels would ever have need to travel to Tamir, but Edgar always felt so disappointed when Lolotte would call him away.

 

He had felt similarly for many things he wished to see.  Be it healthy trees or a lovely sunset or the song of a bird on the wind -- Edgar was filled with longing for things he was perpetually torn away from and forbidden to see.  Humans, dwarves, cupids -- Tamir was filled with curious inhabitants he wanted to see.

 

But he never did grow tired of humans.

 

Oberon watched as this realization slowly worked its way through Edgar's head.  "You were drawn to them but had little interaction.  And yet, you are often concerned about them, are you not?  When we discuss our dealings with the mortal world, you always want to know how it will affect humans.  Does that not seem strange when you have had so little contact with them?"

 

"Yes, but I know Rosella.  I love her, and she is human.  Is it not natural to be concerned with those who concern her?" Edgar said.

 

Oberon replied, "It is within my power to give Rosella a fairy-nature.  Would you still care for humans if I did that?"

 

Never having heard such a thing before, Edgar balked at the idea.  He did not know at first how to react.  "That's not . . . If you did that . . . You . . . She wouldn't be Rosella then!"

 

Oberon smiled.  "Exactly.  You said you still love Rosella.  Your feelings haven't wavered?"

 

"Of course not!"  Edgar was wary of this exact thing -- that people would question the depth of his feelings now that his heart seemed to be turning in Alexander's direction.  "She is still one of the most wonderful people I know.  She and her brother are everything that's good about humans.  She lights up any room she's in, and I am happy when I am with her."

 

"So, you do not think you will ever stop loving her?" Oberon asked quietly.

 

"No."  Edgar didn't think it was possible.  Rosella would have to stop being Rosella, and he would have to become something wholly other.  His heart hurt right now and he was confused, but when he thought of Rosella, there was still a warm feeling in his heart.  It was muted from what it had been but still strong.  It had become a part of who he was now; he didn't think he could keep going without it.

 

Oberon nodded.  "Then I do not see anything to be worried about."

 

Edgar was not convinced.  Stewing, he tried to come up with a way to vent his frustration without yelling at someone else.  The last thing he wanted to do was alienate his father but he didn't feel comforted here.

 

Apparently seeing this, Oberon squeezed Edgar's shoulder.  "Edgar, fairy natures reflect what brings them joy.  You could say it is where you were meant to be, but I would not go so far as to suggest a predestined role.  Rather, fairies know themselves and are drawn to that which aligns with their nature.  You have been drawn to humans because you feel at home with them.  But you are not human.  You are a fairy.  We live forever and we live for the present.  There is an immediacy to fairies that contrasts with our long lives.  Humans have trouble understanding this, and I think being so closely aligned to them, you may have this trouble too.  But your nature is still a fairy nature.  Some parts of you may run slower or faster -- it might be why you are drawn to humans; they reflect a part of you -- but at your core you are a fairy.  And good fairies know their hearts."

 

Edgar's frown only deepened.  He didn't understand this.  Sometimes when the words didn't make sense, the concept could still strike a chord with him.  That wasn't happening here, and he felt his stomach tightening.  Was this like the tree all over again?  His father knew a solution that made perfect sense for him but it wasn't viable for Edgar.  Edgar wanted so much to have some kind of answer, but the fear that he was being held out a false hope was beginning to weigh on him.

 

It wasn't clear if Oberon saw this in his expression, but his smile sobered as he said, "You knew the instant you saw Rosella that you loved her.  Now you tell me you still love her even after she has broken up with her, and I hear in your tone that you are resolute in your affection.  It will not falter; it will not die.  That right there is what it is to be a fairy.  You knew your heart instantly.  Oh, it doesn't always happen like that.  Sometimes you need to get to know someone to know your own heart.  But if you love someone instantly, your love is no less true.  Fairies can sense the bonds that grow between us.  We can sense the bonds that _will_ grow too."

 

Oberon shifted closer, an intent light in his eyes.  "That is why you are not 'too human' for me.  You knew right away that you loved Rosella, just as a fairy would.  You didn't understand the exact nature of that love, but love is tricky and you would not be the first to find its complexities elude you.  I think you have always known you would find love with humans -- perhaps even to find your spouse -- and that is why you have been drawn to them.  Or perhaps it's the other way around.  I don't know.  There is nothing wrong with it."

 

"There isn't?" Edgar tried to keep the disbelief and hope from his voice.  "Is this really what you want in a son?  Is this _normal_ for a fairy?"

 

A sad look came into Oberon's eyes then.  Edgar could see in them the span of ages and a wealth of knowledge.  "My son, I have seen the stars dancing in the heavens, and heard the music of the moon.  I have seen gods thundering to war and walked their grand halls.  I have smelt the fires of their forges and read their hidden language.  I have seen mountains leveled in an instant, and watched entire oceans turn to diamonds.  I know the secret paths and the dark tunnels.  I have worn armor made of shadows and soared up into the sacred airs where the lullaby of creation still resides.  I have done and seen all these things, but nothing has ever been as marvelous to me as the day I first held you in my arms.  I stood all night by your cradle and simply watched you sleep.  You were everything I wanted you to be and so much more."

 

Cupping Edgar's cheek again, Oberon sad expression grew.  "I have never felt a pain as deeply as I did when you were taken from me.  I hope I never feel its like again.  Nor the panic that strangled me when you again went missing.  I have never felt so helpless.  So powerless.  Now you stand before me and I see a secret weight on your heart that I did not guess before and I can't help but wonder if I had been a better father -- if I had been able to keep you safe and with me -- if you would doubt yourself so.  I do not fault you for doubting me.  I have failed you."

 

"No, Father, you--"

 

Oberon would not allow Edgar to interrupt him.  He said, "And yet you have a wonderful heart.  For all her intentions, Lolotte could not make you evil.  You are kind and generous and thoughtful and _I am proud of you_."  He paused to let he words sink in.  "I can see already that you will surpass me as a ruler.  There is nothing else I could wish for in a son.  I only want you to be happy.  If focusing on humans and aligning yourself to them has helped you endure in Lolotte's keeping, then I am happy it worked."

 

Resting his forehead against Edgar's, Oberon said, "I do not care if you are the most human fairy that has ever lived.  I just care that you are _here_.  I am sorry if I have not made that clear.  I do not desire anything but that you are healthy and happy.  There is nothing I would not do to see that remained the case."

 

Edgar felt tears forming.  Swallowing, he tried to keep them from falling.  He closed his eyes and felt as his father gathered him into another hug.

 

He was again reminded of Alexander's words about his own father and their talk.  Alexander said Graham had felt guilty and angry over his son's kidnapping.

 

"I don't blame you." Alexander had said his father needed those words.  It had never crossed Edgar's mind that Oberon could feel blame since what happened to Edgar clearly wasn't his fault.  But, as he said the words and felt his father's arms tighten around him, Edgar knew that Oberon did need to hear them.

 

Opening his eyes, Edgar looked his father in the eye and saw the weight of his guilt and grief there.  Edgar was stunned.  Edgar realized he'd never really thought how his abduction had affected his family.  Yes, it wasn't surprisingly that they were worried and wanted him back.  It was nice they were happy to see him.

 

But he had been with Lolotte for years.  Much longer than a human life.  Even a fairy would feel that.  What was it like to live each day knowing you had a child out there somewhere who needed you but you had no idea where he was?  Or what was happening to him?

 

"I'm sorry.  I--"

 

Oberon shook his head.  "That's not important now.  You wanted to know if what you feel is normal.  It sounds so to me."

 

"But that doesn't help me now." Edgar couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.  He slipped out of his father's hold and again began to pace.  "You would say that it wasn't wrong to fall in love with Rosella so quickly.  I knew my heart right away.  But I haven't felt that way with Alexander."

 

He hadn't felt that instant pull he'd felt with Rosella.  Thinking back on it, there might've been a small spark of something at the beginning and he'd certainly noted how handsome Alexander was but nothing that he'd noticed.  He'd _noticed_ his feelings for Rosella right away.  He couldn't miss them.

 

"I don't think that is a cause for worry.  Why should you fall in love the same way twice?" Oberon said.

 

The way he said that made Edgar frown.  Was he presenting himself as having fallen in love with Alexander?  Was that a true statement?

 

He felt like he should protest, and yet when the words formed on his tongue, they felt hollow inside him.  He swallowed them back down and continued to pace.

 

This was a rather important point.  Edgar was definitely attracted to Alexander.  There was definitely a friendship developing between them -- a growing intimacy.  Edgar wanted to see that continue and deepen.  He didn't want to lose Alexander.

 

Pausing mid-step, Edgar turned that thought over in his mind.  His father had asked if he would ever stop loving Rosella, and he'd known in his heart the answer was no.  Edgar made himself consider living without Alexander around, and he found the gut-reaction to this was even stronger than the idea of not having Rosella in his life.  Indeed, the idea left a sick feeling in its wake.

 

He had become attached to Alexander.  After what happened with Rosella, he was hesitant to label it as love but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling it all the same.

 

But even if he could admit he loved Alexander, that didn't solve anything at all.  He loved Rosella after all.  He was warming to the idea that he loved her as a friend.  His reaction to her had been immediate.  His reaction to Alexander had been subtler.  Having felt the first, it just seemed strange that his forever-love would start out like the latter.

 

Edgar couldn't deny that was where his head was at.  When he thought of Alexander, he thought of his aborted relationship with Rosella, and the idea of courtship kept popping up in his mind.  Was he just focused on romantic love or was there something to it?

 

Edgar ran a hand through his hair and turned to his patiently waiting father.  "Rosella just broke up with me, and my thoughts are with her brother.  Surely there's something wrong there."

 

"Is there?  If the heart wanted what was sensible, I imagine a whole host of problems would be solved.  Tell me, Edgar, why does this trouble you so?  Rosella has found someone else to love, and you appear to be settling quickly into the idea that you love her in friendship.  You are free to look elsewhere.  It might be a bit awkward to seek her brother's hand, but if the two of you are happy, I'm sure that will pass.  Or do you have cause to think Alexander will not return your affections?" Oberon asked.

 

Glancing away, Edgar did not immediately reply.  He'd been so engrossed with the strange situation that he'd barely thought about Alexander returning his affection.  Edgar had taken it as a given that Rosella would not love him -- not after all the things Lolotte had put into his head.  But he'd grown a little more confident in himself since he'd discovered his parents and he'd begun to court Rosella.

 

It wasn't that he was now sure Alexander would be interested in him.  He really hadn't gotten that far into his thinking.

 

"I don't know what he feels," Edgar said.  Alexander was friendly and kind; Edgar could believe he was like that with everyone.  He shouldn't read too much into it.

 

Oberon walked up to Edgar and smiled.  "Your young lady was very wise not to leap too quickly into your relationship.  You and she began a courtship to see how you would suit as a couple, and now you have learned it was not to be.  Why not do the same for her brother?  Gauge his interest and your compatibility.  There is no rush, my son.  It is wise to take your time and make sure you are suitable for each other.  You will save yourself a great deal of heartache that way."

 

"Will I?" Edgar gave his father a sad look.  "Have I saved myself heartache with Rosella?  You say I should enter into another courtship as if there was no risk to it.  As if it was easy."

 

"Ah." A light of understanding reached Oberon's eyes.  Once again he reached out for his son, putting his large hand on Edgar's shoulder.  "That's what all this is about.  You are afraid to risk your heart again.  It might turn out well between you and Rosella, but you now realize there are no guarantees.  You risk not only your own heart but your new relationship with Alexander.  It would grieve you to lose that.  Right?"

 

Edgar nodded.  He felt the weight of what his father was saying.  This time the words hit home for him.  All his life he'd felt isolated and alone.  He wasn't a good dark fairy and then he wasn't a good nature fairy.  He was too human to be a fairy but too much a fairy to be human.  When he finally managed to get the words out, they never came out right.  He couldn't make himself understood.  He couldn't understand _himself_.

 

Not until Alexander.

 

They hadn't known each other more than a day, and Alexander had already coaxed Edgar to open up about his deepest fear.  He knew what to say to ease Edgar's anxieties.  He had practical advice that had helped tremendously in denting Edgar's feeling of uselessness.

 

Look at him right now.  Edgar had been besieged with feelings of inadequacy and anxiety, not sure where he fit in.  Now because of Alexander's example and encouragement, Edgar had finally spoken to his father and he now had the words he needed to hear.  He still wasn't entirely sure what a human fairy was or where that fit into the world but at least he now knew his father was well aware of his nature and didn't care.  He had someone he could talk to, and the weight that lifted off him from that alone was immense.

 

Edgar understood that if he pursued a romantic relationship with Alexander, he might risk their friendship.  He might lose Alexander from his life, and the thought made his insides turn to ice.

 

The answer should be simple then.  If he didn't pursue romance, it should be fine.  The fact that it _didn't_ feel that simple spoke volumes to Edgar.  It began to dawn on him that he wanted a deeper relationship with Alexander more than he'd realized.  He couldn't just let it go.

 

"The greatest rewards in life are often achieved by taking the greatest risks.  And, yes, sometimes that means there will be failure and anguish.  But I can attest from personal experience that the rewards outweigh the pain." 

 

Oberon paused, and then amended, "But that is for me.  I cannot tell you what to risk for yourself.  Only you can know how much pain you are willing to accept for the possibility of a hypothetical joy.  I wish I could help you more, but I think this is what it boils down to for you.  Your romantic relationship with Rosella has ended.  If you want another romantic partner, you are going to have to risk your heart again.  Perhaps doing that so soon after your break up is a bad idea.  Perhaps not.  I cannot judge that for you.  You must do what you think is right."

 

Gently, Oberon touched Edgar's cheek.  "Just know that whatever happens, your mother and I will always be here for you.  We love you.  You will _always_ have that.  I swear to you that you can depend upon this.  I love you, Edgar."

 

"I love you too, Father."

 

It wasn't the answer he wanted but it was a good answer all the same.  Edgar pressed his forehead to his father's, and soaked up his presence before he let himself be drawn back to the waking world.


	11. Chapter 11

Bright sunshine greeted Edgar when he opened his eyes.  He could hear the sound of the waves against the shore out the window.  For a minute, he stayed where he was and simply listened to it.

 

His trip to the Realms of Dreams had given him a lot to think about with regards to his own nature, his position in Etheria and with his parents, and his feelings about Rosella.  But, it hadn't really solved his immediate problem.

 

Ideally, Edgar shouldn't jump into anything.  There wasn't any real need for him to decide right this instant that he wanted to start a relationship with Alexander.  He didn't even know if Alexander was interested in him.  He hadn't figured out what he wanted for himself.  Alexander had said that he'd gone through everything Edgar was going through but the storm eventually passed.  It made sense for Edgar to focus on himself for awhile before throwing himself into a new relationship.

 

However, just thinking of Alexander merging magicks with him stirred his blood.  The fact that the sensation had barely lessened did not bode well for the upcoming spell.  Edgar had already agreed to participate, and he did genuinely want to help Alexander out.  But, that meant there was no way to avoid exposing himself to Alexander's magic and the potential fallout if Edgar couldn't keep it together.

 

Sitting up, Edgar decided to try to be more optimistic.  He'd been caught off guard before.  He knew what Alexander's magic felt like, and he knew how he reacted to it.  If he hadn't broken the connection, Edgar felt sure that they would've managed to recharge the box yesterday.  He just needed to concentrate harder on his own magic and keep himself focused.  Once they opened the box, Edgar would have some space to think.

 

Finally getting up, he wandered out to the balcony.

 

Tamir looked beautiful in the morning.  Edgar couldn't remember such a long stretch of sunny days.  The land he'd spent most of his life in looked vastly different from this angle.  It was like a completely new place.

 

Looking down, Edgar saw a familiar figure standing on the beach.  Edgar looked up and realized the sun was actually pretty high and the morning mostly over.

 

Calling upon the wind, Edgar jumped down from the balcony.  The sea air raced to greet him and cushioned his landing on the grass beside the castle.  Edgar smoothed down his shirt and then walked quickly to Alexander.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

 

Attention grabbed, Alexander turned and smiled.  "Good morning.  Did you sleep well?"

 

"I did.  I didn't mean to sleep so long.  I'm sorry," Edgar repeated.  He could see that Alexander was ready to go.  His satchel was secured over his shoulder and it appeared he was waiting here for Edgar.

 

He didn't seem bothered though.  "I'm not in a rush.  A good night's sleep can cure many ills."

 

Edgar felt he should apologize again anyway but he swallowed back the impulse.  Rather than waste any more of Alexander's time, he would do better to get them on their way.

 

Feeling the waste of time, Edgar did not think his actions through.  He let Alexander hold him and thought only of getting to the grove.  But the moment he felt Alexander's body against him and could smell the scent of fresh soap that still lingered about him, Edgar's focus wavered.

 

He hadn't put the grove firmly in his mind, and he teleported them as soon as Alexander's hold was secure.  It shouldn't have surprised him when he failed to teleport them successfully to the mountain grove.

 

However, he did manage to dump them right in the middle of the river.  The waterfall thundered over them, thoroughly drenching them before Edgar even knew what he'd done.  They both scrambled to get out.

 

Pulling himself onto the river bank, Edgar felt like such an idiot.  As he looked over to see that Alexander was just as soaked, all his anxieties returned.  He would need all the focus he could muster for a merging of magicks and he couldn't even manage a simple teleportation spell?

 

"I'm sorry.  I--"

 

"It's fine." Alexander managed a distracted smile as he pulled off his outer jacket and rung the water out.  Edgar could see how his white shirt clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.  It was a double hit to Edgar, who was once again assailed with desire but also evidence of his bungling.

 

He looked away and stomped off a few feet to ring out his own clothes as best he could.

 

"I'm sure we'll be dry by the time we get to your grove," Alexander said when he'd done as much patting and ringing as he could.  He'd put his satchel back across his chest but had opted to carry his jacket instead of wear it.

 

Edgar could only nod.

 

They walked in the direction of the mountain pass in silence.  It felt awkward and accusatory to Edgar, though he knew intellectually Alexander was unlikely to be as annoyed as Edgar felt he should be.  Alexander had reacted patiently to everything that had gone wrong so far, but Edgar knew everyone had a limit.

 

He just hoped he wouldn't find Alexander's.

 

His moment of optimism was ruined.  Edgar stewed about his lack of discipline.  Dread began to grow in his belly, and he just knew something terrible was going to happen when they tried again to recharge the box.  Try as he might to talk himself down, he just couldn't get it under control.

 

"You know," Alexander said just as they reached the base of the mountain path, "A lot of magic is all about concentration and focus.  No one would blame you if you were distracted right now."

 

For a moment, Edgar panicked that Alexander had realized what he was feeling.  He saw the cautious look he gave -- not the look of someone who was eager to reciprocate Edgar's burgeoning feelings -- and almost couldn't breathe.

 

"Distracted?" His voice sounded strangled to his ears.

 

Nodding, Alexander said, "You and Rosella, it only happened yesterday.  You should give yourself some time.  There are some translation spells I can try in the meantime.  I realized last night that I might've come off as focused on the cube, but it's really not that important -- not in light of what's going on.  I didn't want you to feel that you were obliged to-"

 

Having heard this line already, Edgar cut Alexander off.  "No, it's fine.  I know what you mean.  Maybe . . . maybe I am a little distracted but I meant what I said.  I want to help you with this.  And . . . I know it's a little dangerous, but I'd actually like to do something to take my mind off . . . everything."

 

His eyes darted to Alexander on the last word but then he quickly looked away.

 

Heart still beating fast from his earlier misreading of the situation, Edgar took a deep breath to calm himself down.  He wasn't sure if he was glad or not to have an excuse for his distraction in his break up with Rosella, or that Alexander seemed to notice it.  He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that they were talking about Rosella and not Alexander.

 

This really did look like today was going to be a disaster.

 

Alexander was silent for long enough that Edgar looked over at him.  When he did, he saw that he was frowning deeply.  His eyes were sharp as they looked at Edgar, which made Edgar wary for some strange reason.

 

But again Alexander kept his thoughts to himself.  He eventually smiled and said, "Of course.  I understand.  In that case, I actually have some thoughts about the box."

 

As they walked up the mountain path, Alexander explained the spells he'd poured over the night before and his thoughts on how to improve their ability to power the cube quickly and keep it powered.

 

It was actually quite fascinating, and between the interesting conversation and needing to pay attention to the dangerous path, Edgar was successfully diverted from his worries for a time.

 

But they quickly traveled the distance to the grove, and Edgar was running out of time.  He watched as Alexander hung his jacket on a rocky protrusion and carefully took out his spellbook.  Edgar again felt the guilt and anxiety over his lack of control when he saw that the book was wet.

 

Alexander shook it out and didn't seem concerned.  Edgar knew that most spellbooks had basic protections against weathering and wear, but he still felt bad.  Spellbooks were rare and valuable.  Even the thought that Alexander had likely cast his own protection spells when he knew he might have to swim to Genesta's island did nothing to make Edgar feel better about dunking them in the river.  What else in Alexander's satchel might have been ruined?

 

Apparently unaware of Edgar's internal fretting, Alexander went about his preparations with mechanical precision.  "I'm still concerned about how this box will react to our magic, but I think we should chance holding it while we work."

 

Edgar's eyes widened at this news.  Alexander did not seem to notice as he continued, "That way we should have a better ability to channel magic into it.  Up close and personal is often the best way to go for recharging spells."

 

There was no argument Edgar could make for that, but he felt suddenly panicked.  He had counted on at least having some distance from Alexander.  Indeed, the only contribution he had made to preparing for today was to try to stand even further away.

 

Taking his silence as agreement, Alexander took out his wand and settled down to do his own preparations.  He muttered spells under his breath, again flipping between pages as rapidly as he could while they were wet.

 

Edgar took a deep breath.  Then he took another one.

 

Wandering away, he walked over to the little tree he'd connected with yesterday.  He touched its smooth bark and closed his eyes.  Externally, he knew he looked like he was communing with the tree.  But he didn't do that.

 

Instead, he took a moment and tried to get rid of everything.  It was difficult to focus on magic when he knew Alexander was sitting just behind him in a damp white shirt.  It was difficult to focus on nature when the remembered feeling of combined magical energies still tingled in his fingertips.  It was difficult to focus on himself when he felt like a whirlwind had been uncorked inside him.

 

He exhaled slowly.

 

Edgar imagined the feeling inside him as a flock of noisy birds.  He imagined them scattered and honking and filling the air with chaos.  He imagined himself throwing a giant net and capturing a few of them.  At first, it all looked so hopeless.  Even as his net came down, some of the captured birds broke free.  His little catch looked small and pitiful and he had no idea what to do with it.

 

He inhaled slowly.

 

Edgar imagined a great domed building with one small door.  He imagined himself throwing his small catch into the little door and shutting it behind him.  Then he imagined himself holding a larger net and again casting it over the cawing, panicked mass of birds.  Again, it looked like he accomplished very little.

 

Exhale.

 

In all his years with Lolotte, Edgar had learned his own kind of patience.  It seemed lacking of late because he'd been bombarded on all sides with new things and had no moment to simply be.  But he reached for that patience now.  He imagined himself meticulously throwing his net, sealing his little catch behind the door, and then returning for another batch.

 

Inhale.

 

Little by little, he found progress.  As he felt himself succeeding, he felt himself growing confident.  His net grew larger, his catch more substantial -- his handle on the situation became firmer.  He could not get everything but he began to compare the air as he'd first imagined it -- filled with squawking confusion -- and saw the quiet sunlit day breaking through.  He embraced what calm he could, which rebounded in letting him find even more calm.

 

His thought exercise bore fruit.  Slowly he was able to grab hold of his emotions and lock them away.  He acknowledged it was temporary, and in doing so, he found it was easier to set his emotions aside for the present.

 

One last deep breath, and he turned to look at Alexander -- to test how well this resolve would last.

 

Alexander was as distracting as ever.  He'd rolled his sleeves up and loosened his collar as the sun climbed over head.  Sprawled comfortably on his rock seat, he made a very attractive picture.

 

Edgar felt the corresponding desire well up within him but rather than panic, he just grabbed hold of it and threw it into the dome with the birds.  This simple control did wonders, and he felt the band constricting his chest ease up.

 

"You ready?" Alexander said, catching him looking.

 

"Um, just about.  Give me a minute." Edgar turned back to the tree.  It was easier this time to find the flow of energy from nature.  Hesitating for only a second, Edgar paused for one final mental exercise.  He visualized the birds he'd captured being pulled back down into the roots of the world and his emotions disseminating in all directions.  The energy he pulled back up was raw and uncomplicated.

 

He could work with this.

 

"Okay."  Turning to Alexander, Edgar waited to see what they would do next. 

 

Alexander's hands were already glowing.  He stood up and approached Edgar.  "Here." He held the box in one hand and held that hand out towards Edgar.  "Put your hand over mine.  If we hold on tight, hopefully we can direct the magic to go more readily into the box."

 

Cautiously, Edgar covered Alexander's hand with his own.  He could feel the box between them -- its corners were sharp points biting into his palm -- but it was tiny enough that he was still touching Alexander's skin.

 

He swallowed once and forced himself to focus on the stream of energy he was maintaining.  The little box jumped slightly in their grasp as Edgar's fairy magic touched it, but it was not difficult to keep hold of it.

 

"Just like before," Alexander said.  "I'll start and make the bridge. You add your magic when you're ready."

 

Edgar nodded.

 

Frowning in concentration, Alexander turned his focus to their joined hands.  The glow emanating from his skin increased, and Edgar felt the full impact of it.  Alexander's magic was just as potent as before.  He immediately dialed into the level of power needed to fill the box with magic without pushing it away.

 

It was enough to send a warm feeling traveling up Edgar's arm.  A tingling sensation followed, racing up the same arm and down his stomach.  It took all Edgar's resolve to focus on the steam of magic and picture it gently combining with Alexander's and flowing into the box.

 

The cube gave a little shudder.  Edgar could feel how it reacted to every little change he made, and he seized on this to help him concentrate on the magic spell.

 

Alexander's skin was warm beneath his hold though.  Holding the little box so tightly generated warmth and then sweat.  Alexander himself stood close enough to occasionally bump shoulders as he shifted unconsciously in place.  Edgar could hear every breath he took, every muttered magical word.  Once again, his soap was the only identifiable scent in the air.  His skin glowed a golden color as their magicks melded together.

 

Internally, Edgar's focus was by necessity on that joining.  He ran the energy of the world through himself and he joined that magic to Alexander.  His whole magical being was heightened by the touch.  It felt more intimate than it had yesterday.  He could feel where the magic slipped together.  He could feel how Alexander's end of things surrounded his magic and guided it gently into the cube.

 

Try as he might, Edgar couldn't ignore how his body reacted to all of this.  His own palms were sweaty, and he felt warm all over.  Sweat dripped down the back of his neck.  He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

 

A fluttery feeling began to grow in his stomach.  Unfortunately, he couldn't help but compare it to the imagined birds he'd used in the thought exercise to calm himself down.  The reminder brought with it all the confusion he felt about Alexander.

 

As ruthlessly as he could, he forced the thought away.  He tried as hard as he could to focus on the magic spell.  Because he couldn't see the box, he had no idea how much progress he was making.  Alexander was the one who was connected to the cube.  Edgar couldn't sense it at all.

 

Frowning, he did his best to block out everything.  He tried to call upon nature to help him out.  Nature was immense and timeless.  As a whole, it did not suffer from everyday concerns like desire.  Edgar tried to lose the emotion in the vastness of the world beneath his feet.

 

But he couldn't block out the feel of Alexander standing so close to him.  He couldn't block out the physical response of blood flowing in his body, heating his skin and hardening his dick.

 

Panic threatened as he again saw failure on the horizon.  Failure and exposure.  He fought to push it down but it was in his head now, a barb slowly working its way inside.  Sweat dripping at his temples, Edgar tried desperately to ignore the impending dread.  It took everything he had just to keep the stream of energy flowing and not to lose himself in Alexander's magic as it seeped up into him.

 

So consumed was he with this internal struggle that he didn't realize what was happening at first.  The hand against his cheek was hot like dragon-fire, pulling him closer to Alexander.

 

There was no chance for a chaste kiss, not under these conditions.  The moment Alexander's lips touched his, the magic inside him that he'd struggled to hold at bay blew wide open.  Only very distantly was he aware of the cube flying out of their hands.

 

It immediately slipped his mind as he grabbed for Alexander's shirt with one hand, wrapped his other arm around his neck, and pulled the prince as close as he could.

 

Alexander responded with equal fervor.  His kiss was hard and commanding, and Edgar was more than willing to be led.  Edgar was too far gone to be bothered with the way he thrust one leg between Alexander's and rubbed himself against him.  All he wanted was more of the wonderful feeling coursing through him.

 

Without the box between them, their magicks flowed freely and unchecked.  It was intoxicating to Edgar.  He lost the connection to nature so the magic was all his own now.  Alexander's magic also began to fade away.  Edgar could still feel it in the air though.  He could feel it inside him, and in the taste of Alexander's tongue against his own.

 

They were a tangle of limbs when they finally broke the kiss.  Edgar was panting as the intensity of the magic and his reaction to it finally eased up enough to let him breathe.  He clutched at Alexander, not having any real clear idea of what was going on but never wanting to let go.

 

Alexander seemed similarly affected.  His chest labored to pull the air he needed, and he held Edgar just as tightly.  Resting their foreheads together, they simply held on until the magic dissipated and their heartbeats calmed down.

 

"I'm sorry." Alexander's voice was rough.  "If I overstepped something.  But I . . ."

 

That was apparently all he could make out at the moment.  Feeling both drained and energized, Edgar could appreciate his position.  "Wh-what was that?"  He was only just realizing that Alexander had kissed him.  It was the last thing he expected, although he was not complaining at all.

 

Gently brushing a kiss to Edgar's forehead, Alexander finally pulled away so they could look into each other's eyes.  The warm look in his eyes was enough to melt Edgar right there.

 

"I, um, I've been thinking about doing that for a while," he said.

 

Edgar's eyes widened in surprise.  "You have?"

 

Nodding solemnly, Alexander said, "It wasn't right.  My sister's never brought anyone home.  You were the last person I should've been interested in but . . . Well, I like you a lot, Edgar.  And, now that you and Rosella aren't courting any more . . ."

 

Edgar needed a moment to take this in.  He'd been so focused on his own struggles that he'd missed all signs of Alexander's interest.  At least, that was what he had to conclude.  He didn't doubt Alexander's words, but they did seem so strange to him.

 

"Why now?"

 

"Well, um . . ." Ducking his head, Alexander looked faintly embarrassed.  When he looked up, he offered Edgar a nervous smile.  "I took a calculated risk, I guess.  I've noticed you've been distracted of late and . . . I wasn't _sure_ I was the cause but I guess I hoped I might be.  It was the only thing I saw that gave me hope you might feel as I did.  You seemed to be struggling with the spell, and you said you wanted a distraction from thinking and . . . You know, there's probably no real excuse.  I just wanted to kiss you.  Are you angry?"

 

"Angry?" Edgar didn't think he could be any more surprised.  How could Alexander think he'd be angry?  Being held in Alexander's arms like this felt better than anything Edgar had ever felt before.  If he had doubts about his feelings for Alexander, they felt a world away now.  Maybe it was his fairy nature but this felt so very right and he didn't want to lose it.  "Of course not!  I . . . I'm very glad you did."

 

He gave Alexander a shy look, and Alexander beamed.  Visibly his whole body relaxed, and Edgar realized that he had been worried about Edgar's reaction.  Edgar pressed a quick kiss to his lips to add reassurance and because he found Alexander worrying about his reaction to be rather sweet.  It felt good to be bold for once.

 

Alexander responded by tightening his embrace, and they stood like that for a moment.

 

"So," Alexander finally broke the peaceful moment.  "I know the timing is terrible.  You've revealed so much about yourself and I can see that it's been very hard for you to do that.  I didn't want to push you but . . . When I heard you and Rosella had broken up, I feared you'd go home and I would never see you again.  I . . . I know it's horribly self-serving of me -- the day after you ended a relationship no less -- but would you let me court you?"

 

Edgar didn't think he could be surprised any more today, but here he was.  Alexander looked shy and hopeful as he waited for Edgar's answer.  Edgar let his instincts guide him.  His father had said there were rewards to risking his heart again, and Edgar was clearly looking for a partner -- he _wanted_ someone to share his life with.  Right now, everything in him was centered on Alexander.  Jumping straight into marriage and planning a forever-future was too far, but courting sounded like an excellent idea.  He'd discovered he and Rosella weren't a match while courting, but he was much more optimistic this time.

 

"I'd like that.  Only . . . maybe not so fast?"  Edgar had only begun to deal with the change in his circumstances.  He liked that Alexander helped him make sense of a lot of what he was feeling but he didn't need anything new to worry about either.

 

Alexander's smile was very understanding.  "Of course.  I actually didn't mean to spring this on you like this.  I had meant to talk to you first but . . . I just couldn't find the right words.  Or the right time.  I'd be happy to take things slow too.  Indeed, I'd feel bad if we didn't.  I _do_ know what you're going through with your family.  I know that takes time and attention.  I just . . . I just didn't want to lose this chance while I had it."

 

His thoughtfulness made Edgar smile.  "Thank you."  There really weren't words for how much he appreciated that Alexander understood this.

 

"Alright.  Well, maybe it will be easier to work on the cube now that we've gotten all that out of the way." Alexander winked at Edgar as he finally moved to disentangle them, and Edgar was made aware of his leg still between Alexander's.

 

Once again he cursed the fact that he blushed like a tomato.

 

Alexander's laugh was warm and fond as he retreated to find where the magic box had gotten to.  Edgar looked skyward, willing his blush to recede.  Alexander's exclamation of surprise had him running though.

 

Coming up behind where Alexander was crouched, Edgar was surprised to see that the box was opened.  The lid was blown backward.  "It looks like our little kiss was quite powerful," Alexander teased, glancing up at Edgar as he grabbed the little box.  He turned it over and a little ring slid out.

 

This looked much more promising for a Conjuring Gem.  A clear stone was set in a wooden band.  It appeared the wood had grown around the jewel rather than being set there.  When Alexander held it up, Edgar could feel faint magic emanating from it.

 

"I'd wager that's a Conjuring Gem," Edgar said.

 

Getting to his feet, Alexander agreed.  "It's smaller than I'd imagined but I think you're right.  I wonder if it runs on the same principle as the Philosopher's Stone.  Or maybe it's like a wand."

 

Edgar smiled.  He could see Alexander was already engrossed in the next magical mystery.  Edgar foresaw that there would be no end of magical experimentation and exploration in their future, and he found the prospect to be exciting.

 

It helped that Edgar found Alexander's thoughtful frown and the way he immediately became captivated in the puzzle to be very endearing.

 

Alexander went a few steps before noticing Edgar hadn't moved.  Realizing his distraction, he offered a chagrinned smile and held out his hand.  "Sorry.  I'm afraid I tend to get absorbed very quickly in magical studies."

 

Taking his hand, Edgar squeezed it.  "I don't mind.  I'm curious to see how you will use this to cure your wizard friend."

 

"Yes, we really should get back to Daventry.  I'm sure Mother and Father are beginning to worry by now."  One handed, Alexander dropped the cube and ring into his satchel.  He let go just long enough to put the satchel on and grab his jacket, but Edgar was happy when Alexander grabbed his hand again.

 

"I admit I'm not looking forward to telling your mother that Rosella and I are no longer together," Edgar said.

 

"That's not your responsibility.  I know Rosella would like to stay here with Genesta for a little while but she has responsibilities at home.  We both do.  She and Genesta will have to work something out.  Even if she moves to Tamir, she's going to have to tell our parents at some point.  But don't worry."  Alexander offered Edgar a reassuring smile.  "Mother and Father will understand.  It's true Mother will likely be disappointed but our parents have only ever wanted us to be happy.  Seeing Rosella with Genesta will reassure them on that score."

 

"And you?" Edgar's question earned him a curious look from Alexander.  "Will they be reassured on that score from you?"

 

The smile Alexander gave him was all the reassurance Edgar needed of Alexander's feelings.  The kiss that followed didn't hurt either.

 

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Story Note:  
> The story of Morowyn and the Floating Castle can be found in "King's Quest: The Floating Castle" by Craig Mills.
> 
> Thank You's:  
> I want to send a huge thank you to my beta for the excellent suggestions. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> I also want to send a huge thank you to my artist amoredition for the wonderful art.
> 
> You guys are great!


End file.
